Verloren
by Little Shattered
Summary: Vieles kann verloren gehen. Und manchmal kann es erschreckend sein herauszufinden, was man selbst im Begriff ist zu verlieren. Abgründe offenbaren sich nicht immer sofort...
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Verloren

**Spoiler:** Keine; Handlungsort Anfang Season 3

**Charaktere: **Lt. Col. Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Teyla, Ronon, Dr. Weir, Major Lorne, Col. Caldwell, Dr. Beckett

**Kategorie:** Drama

**Rating: **PG-13

**Länge:** 15 Kapitel

**Inhalt: **Vieles kann verloren gehen. Und manchmal kann es erschreckend sein herauszufinden, was man selbst im Begriff ist zu verlieren. Abgründe offenbaren sich nicht immer sofort...

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

**Author's Note:** Dies ist mein Erstlingswerk in der Welt der FanFiction! Es hatte mich einfach in den Fingern gejuckt selbst einmal den Stift in die Hand zu nehmen. Und diese Story ließ mich einfach nicht mehr los! Ich hoffe, das sich das Ergebnis sehen lassen kann. Vielleicht eine Warnung am Rande, ich gehe nicht gerade sanft mit Sheppard um!

* * *

**Verloren**

by Little Shattered

**Prolog**

Weißes Licht fiel durch ein Fenster und gab dem Raum ein ungewohnt helles Leuchten. Er saß auf einem Stuhl, die Wände um ihn herum konnte er nur erahnen. Irgendwie war sein Blick getrübt. Er versuchte die gegenüberliegende Wand zu fokussieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Geist war träge und benommen, als ob er noch nicht wirklich wach wäre.

Wie lange er schon dort saß wusste er nicht. Bei genauerer Überlegung wurde ihm klar, dass er auch nicht mehr wusste, wie er hier her gelangt war. Die logische Konsequenz folgte einen Moment später und gelang nur schwerlich aus seinem trägen Geist. Wo war dieses hier überhaupt?

Allerdings entglitt ihm dieser Gedanke wieder, wie ein Fisch der kurz an die Oberfläche kommt, nur um einen Augenblick später wieder in der dunklen Tiefe zu verschwinden.

„Wie geht es Ihnen Heute, John?" Ein freundlich lächelnder Mann, so um die fünfzig Jahre, blickte durch eine runde Brille auf ihn hinab. Er schien einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein.

„Ich denke mir, wir sollten unser letztes Gespräch wieder aufnehmen. Nun, Sie erwähnten bei Ihrer Einlieferung einem Ort namens Atlantis." Während dieser Worte setzte sich der fremde Mann ihm gegenüber an einen Schreibtisch, es schien also doch kein gänzlich leerer Raum zu sein.

Atlantis. Schemenhafte Bilder schossen an Johns innerem Auge vorbei, ungeordnet und ohne Sinn. Er versuchte sie festzuhalten, seinem Geist einen Punkt zum ansetzten zu geben. Doch sein Denken war einfach zu benommen.

„Wer... wer sind Sie?" Träge schwang seine Stimme durch das helle Zimmer.

„Oh, aber das hatten wir doch schon! Es scheint mir, als wenn Sie Heute nicht ganz auf der Höhe wären. Allerdings kann man den Pflegern keinen Vorwurf machen, nachdem was Sie letzte Nacht angestellt haben." Johns Gegenüber klang leicht tadelnd, verlor aber nicht seine freundliche Ausstrahlung.

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Ich bin Doktor Kustain. Wir haben uns Gestern kennen gelernt, als man Sie in diese Heilanstalt eingewiesen hat. Sie waren ziemlich verwirrt."

„Eingewiesen? Aber..."

Das konnte nicht sein, da stimmte etwas nicht. Doch sein Kopf tat sich noch immer schwer damit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Ja, ihre Nachbarn haben sich Sorgen gemacht, als Ihr Verhalten immer merkwürdiger wurde. Sie gingen nicht mehr zur Arbeit und nahmen an keinen der Freizeitlichen Aktivitäten mehr teil. Sie fingen an unser Volk vor einem Wraithangriff zu warnen und behaupteten, dass die Wraith sich sogar schon unter uns befänden.

Nun, Sie verstehen sicher das man nur Ihr Bestes im Sinn hatte, als man Sie in unserer renommierte Heilanstalt untergebracht hat. Die Wraith sind eine ständige Bedrohung und das ist uns allen bewusst. Doch ist es nicht gut eine Panik auszulösen."

Dr. Kustain seufzte. „John, ich möchte Ihnen helfen. Erzählen Sie mir von sich. Woran können Sie sich erinnern?"

Doch in John begann etwas langsam wieder ein zurasten. Der Dunst vor seinen Augen schien sich zu lichten, ebenso wie die Benommenheit seines Geistes.

„Ich kenne Sie nicht und weiß auch nicht wovon Sie sprechen!" Seine Stimme klang fest und leicht aufgebracht.

„Aber, aber! Sie sollten sich nicht aufregen, dass ist nicht gut für Sie." Die Freundlichkeit war aus Dr. Kustains Gesicht gewichen. Genau wie sein Lächeln. „Ich bitte Sie ruhig zu bleiben. Wir wären sonst gezwungen Ihnen erneut ein Beruhigungsmittel zu verabreichen."

„Sie wollen mir ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen? Was soll das hier, warum werde ich hier festgehalten?" Je mehr John sich aufregte, desto klarer wurde sein Denken.

„Hören Sie John. Sie leiden unter Paranoia. Das ist ein Teil Ihrer Wahnvorstellungen. Ich versuche Ihnen zu helfen. Sie stellen in diesem Zustand eine Gefahr für sich und andere da und Sie sollten..."

„Nein, Sie sollten die Mätzchen lassen! Ich möchte verdammt noch mal wissen, was zur Hölle hier vor sich geht!" Bei diesen Worten versuchte er aufzustehen, schaffte es aber nicht. Was auch immer man ihm verabreicht hatte pulsierte noch zu sehr in seinem Organismus. Und ein nun leise einsetzender Kopfschmerz sagte ihm, dass er sich besser nicht hätte bewegen sollen.

Dr. Kustain hatte inzwischen einen Knopf eines kleinen Gerätes, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, gedrückt. Augen blicke später öffnete sich die Tür zum Zimmer und zwei recht grobschlächtig aussehende Männer traten ein. Mit ihrer weißen Kleidung fügten sie sich ideal in den hellen Raum.

„Ich fürchte John hat wieder einen Anfall." Kaum hatte Dr. Kustain seinen Satz beendet, als die beiden Männer schon neben John standen und ihn grob an den Armen fest hielten. Der brutaler aussehende der beiden schien erst kürzlich ein Veilchen abbekommen zu haben.

Als er Johns Blick bemerkte grinste er und deutete auf sein blaues Auge. „Noch mal wirst du das nicht schaffen!" John konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an diesen Vorfall erinnern, vermutete aber das diese hübsche Verzierung des Mannes wohl bei seinem „Anfall" der letzten Nacht passiert sein musste.

„Wir werden sehen!"

Doch er bekam nur einen gemeinen Blick als Antwort, wenn man davon absah, dass er langsam das Gefühl in seinem rechten Arm verlor.

Eines war klar. Er musste hier raus. Was immer diese Leute vor hatten konnte nichts Gutes sein. Wenn er nur eine Nachricht an jemanden senden könnte, sicher suchte man bereits nach ihm.

Dr. Kustain hatte sich indes mit einer Spritze vor ihn gebeugt. John versuchte sich zu wehren, aber es war aussichtslos. Als er endlich wieder losgelassen wurde dachte er schon nicht mehr an Flucht. Er dachte an überhaupt nichts mehr. Sein Geist wurde wieder träge und benommen.

„Es scheint als wenn Lt. Colonel Sheppard härtere Maßnahmen benötigen würde. Ihr wisst was zu tun ist, kümmert euch um ihn."

Die beiden Männer nickten dem Arzt zu, packten John und führten ihn zur Tür. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt nahm John schon nichts mehr von dem wahr, was um ihn herum passierte.

* * *

_tbc_


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

„Dr. Weir? Wir erhalten eine Nachricht von Major Lorne."

„Stellen Sie ihn durch."

„Hier Lorne. Wir haben die Gegend nochmals gründlich durchsucht. Es gibt keine Spuren von ihnen. Ronon und Teyla befragen noch einmal die Stadtbewohner und Dr. McKay sieht sich den Jumper noch einmal an. Aber ich fürchte das es uns nicht helfen wird."

Das war nicht die Nachricht die sich Elizabeth erhofft hatte. Knapp einen Tag war es nun schon her. Und sie wusste das sie die vermissten Männer nicht mehr auf PS3-782 finden würden, sonst hätten sie es schon längst getan. Das ließ nur noch eine mögliche Schlussfolgerung zu, doch daran wagte sie nicht zu denken.

„Sobald wir hier fertig sind werden wir Jumper One mitbringen. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja in Atlantis noch etwas."

Elizabeth glaubte nicht daran, ließ aber trotzdem ein zuversichtlich klingendes „Wollen wir es hoffen" durch die Comm klingen.

Sie sah wie sich das Stargate abschaltete. Sie hatte nicht mehr mit guten Nachrichten gerechnet und doch hatte sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben Col. Sheppard, Sergeant Forres und Dr. Taylor zu finden. Fast einen Tag war es erst her, doch schien es viel länger gewesen zu sein.

Col. Sheppards Team hatte PS3-782 besucht um Beziehungen zu dessen Bevölkerung zu knüpfen. Es handelte sich um ein einfaches Volk, das sich selbst Pastiser nannte. Doch es hatte sich herausgestellt, das die Bewohner früher einmal einen weitaus höheren technischen Entwicklungsstand hatten und es noch alte Aufzeichnungen aus dieser Hoch-Zeit gab. Und somit war Sheppards Team in zwei Jumpern mit einem zusätzlichen Wissenschaftsteam nach 782 zurückgekehrt um diese genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Doch schon kurze Zeit später wendete sich diese harmlose Mission in ein Desaster. Col. Sheppard, Sergeant Forres und Dr. Taylor wurden seit dem vermisst. Und die Aussicht auf das, was mit ihnen passiert sein könnte, war für Elizabeth nur schwerlich zu akzeptieren.

oOo

Es war einer dieser Tage an denen eine schlechte Nachricht die nächste jagt. Kurz nach der Rückkehr des Untersuchungsteams von PS3-782 ging eine leichte Erschütterung durch die Stadt. Das Zentrum war schnell gefunden, es war die Deadalus die gerade vom Ost Pier abheben wollte. Es hatte an Bord eine Explosion gegeben worauf hin sich das Schiff, das gerade ein paar Meter über dem Pier schwebte, viel zu schnell wieder dem Boden näherte.

Col. Caldwell tauchte etwas später angespannt in Elizabeth Büro auf.

„Dr. Novak kann sich nicht erklären wie es zu diesem verheerenden Kurzschluss kommen konnte. Sie vermutet, dass es etwas mit der ständigen Belastung des Hyperraumfluges zu tun hat und es sich um Leitungsrisse handelt, die bei der letzten Inspektion auf der Erde wohl übersehen wurden. Genaueres werden wir wohl erst bei den Reparaturen herausfinden. Wir können froh sein, dass es nur leichte Verletzungen gab, einzig Sergeant Stubon hat etwas schwerer Blessuren davon getragen." Man sah Caldwell an, dass die Ereignisse nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gezogen waren.

Elizabeth wusste nur zu gut, wie er sich wohl gerade fühlte. „Falls Sie ein paar Leute für die Reparaturen benötigen sollten..."

Caldwell unterbrach sie. „Das wird wohl vorerst nicht nötig sein. Wir wissen noch nicht wie groß der Schaden ist. Meine Leute verschaffen sich gerade einen ersten Überblick."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. „Eins ist klar, so schnell wird die Deadalus nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen."

Es war deutlich, dass Caldwell nicht sehr froh über diese unglückliche Wendung war. Elizabeth war zu Ohren gekommen, dass es ein paar Streitigkeiten mit einzelnen Crew Mitgliedern auf der Deadalus gab. Es waren wohl die Art von Zwischenmenschlichen Problemen die überall dort auftreten, wo Menschen über einen längeren Zeitraum zusammen zusammengepfercht leben müssen. Gerüchten zur folge sollte es der letzte Ausflug für ein paar von ihnen werden.

Unwillkürlich musste sie an Kavenagh denken.

„Falls wir sonst noch etwas für Sie tun können lassen Sie es mich wissen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Elizabeth von ihrem Schreibtisch.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken in ihre Richtung verließ Caldwell das Büro.

oOo

„Sie scheinen sich ja wirklich sicher in dieser Hinsicht zu sein!" Major Lorne schien Rodneys Ansichten nicht hin nehmen zu wollen. „Wo sind denn Ihre Beweise? Wo sind Ihre Augenzeugen?"

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass wir nichts der gleichen gefunden haben! Was denken Sie denn, was passiert ist? Sollen sie sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben?"

Es war Elizabeth klar, dass es eine unangenehme Besprechung sein würde. Immerhin vermissten sie drei Expeditionsmitglieder, wovon eines ihr Militärischer Leiter war. Aber so kamen sie nicht weiter.

Sie versuchte daher das Gespräch wieder in sinnvollere Bahnen zu lenken. „Teyla, Sie haben sich um gehört. Haben Sie noch etwas herausfinden können?"

„Die Bewohner der Stadt konnten uns leider nicht weiterhelfen. Sobald die ersten Wraithjäger auftauchten flüchteten sie in ihre Häuser. Wir haben Martan, unseren Führer aus den Hallen der alten Aufzeichnungen gesprochen. Er war mit Col. Sheppard, Sergeant Forres und Dr. Taylor als letzter aus den Hallen geflohen. Dort haben sie sich getrennt, Martan wollte seine Familie in Sicherheit bringen. Er sah noch wie die sie über die leeren Straßen in Richtung der Jumper davon liefen."

„Sie müssen es noch zu dem Jumper geschafft haben, die Heckrampe war geöffnet." Lorne sah McKay fast schon herausfordernd an.

„Ja, was aber nicht heißen muss, das sie es _in_ den Jumper geschafft haben. Womöglich haben sie die Rampe schon vorher geöffnet."

Rodney wandte sich nun Elizabeth zu. „Sie können es soweit verdrängen wie sie wollen, doch es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit. Die Wraith haben sie. Und es bringt überhaupt nichts wenn wir den Tatsachen nicht ins Gesicht sehen!"

Keiner am Tisch sagte etwas. Elizabeth betrachtete ihre Gegenüber. Alle schienen sie bedrückt. Selbst Rodney schien über seine gewohnt herablassende Art durchaus betroffen zu sein. Major Lorne jedoch sah, wie auch Ronon, wütend aus. Doch seine Wut schien sich gegen etwas anderes als die Situation zu richten. „Wir hätten schneller reagieren müssen. Hätten wir nicht gezögert als wir keinen Kontakt zu Jumper One bekamen, hätten wir sie vielleicht retten können."

Elizabeth verstand nur zu gut das Lorne sich selbst die Schuld für das Geschehene gab. Sie selbst würde ebenso reagieren. Bevor sie jedoch etwas erwidern konnte hatte Rodney schon das Wort ergriffen. „Und was hätten Sie dann getan? Es alleine mit zehn Wraithjägern aufgenommen? Mit einem Jumper? Und selbst wenn Sie die Jäger abgeschossen hätten wären Sheppard und die Anderen ebenso drauf gegangen!"

Rodneys Logik war bestechend, doch trotzdem sah Lorne nicht besser aus.

„Major, McKay hat Recht. Sie hätten nichts tun können. Geben Sie sich nicht die Schuld." Doch ein Blick auf Lorne zeigte, dass Elizabeth Worte keine Wirkung erzielten.

Resigniert stellte sie eine andere Frage: „Wo kamen die Jäger überhaupt her? Col. Sheppards Aussage zufolge befanden sich keine Basisschiffe in der Gegend."

„Sie sind durch das Gate gekommen." Es war das erste was Ronon zu dieser Besprechung bei zusteuern hatte.

Teyla fuhr fort. „Es scheint als wenn die Wraith ihre Nahrung aufstocken wollten. Ich sah so etwas schon viele male als die Wraith noch nicht erwacht waren."

Ein Volk von den Wraith dezimiert zu sehen war niemals ein schöner Anblick. Und das Wissen, dass nun drei ihrer eigenen Leute als Nahrung für die Wraith würden herhalten müssen...

„Wir haben die Adresse überprüft. Sie gehört zu einem Spacegate in der Umlaufbahn eines öden Planeten. Von den Wraith keine Spur mehr. Es sieht so aus als wären sie nach der Rückkehr ihrer Jäger weiter gezogen. Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr ihre Spur aufzunehmen." Lorne zögerte kurz. „Wir konnten sie nicht verfolgen."

Und genau das war der Punkt der so an Major Lorne zu nagen schien. Als Militär angehöriger hatte er schon früh gelernt, dass man seine Kameraden nicht zurück lässt. Er selbst hatte erlebt wie Col. Sheppard alles in Bewegung setzte um seine Leute aus üblen Situationen zu befreien. Doch dieser Fall hier schien aussichtslos. Sie hatten keine Möglichkeit die Wraith zu verfolgen. Sie konnten nur noch darauf hoffen, dass Col. Sheppard, Sergeant Forres und Dr. Taylor die Flucht gelingen würde. Und selbst das schien unwahrscheinlich.

Elizabeth blickte bedrückt auf den leeren Platz des Colonels. „Also können wir..."

„Nein, wir können nichts mehr tun!" Rodney brachte es auf den Punkt. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das sie überhaupt noch am Leben sind ist schwindend gering. Wir sollten uns damit abfinden dass sie nicht wieder kommen werden.

* * *

_tbc_


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Helles Licht waberte um ihn. Er konnte sehen wie es auf ihn zu kam um schließlich wieder an ihm vorbei zu ziehen. John konnte sich nichts faszinierenderes vorstellen, als immerzu dieses sonderbare Licht zu betrachten. Wenn er genau hinsah konnte er alle Farben des Regenbogens erkennen.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon in den Genuss dieser Erfahrung kam, nur, dass das Licht seine Richtung zu ändern schien. Am Anfang, als es noch nicht so leuchtend war, kam es von seiner linken Seite. Inzwischen sandte es seine Strahlen von direkt vor ihm aus. Allerdings verlor es langsam seine Intensität. Erst ganz allmählich, doch zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt musste John feststellen das es seinen Zauber verloren hatte. Das seltsame daran war, dass es trotzdem noch genauso aussah wie zuvor.

John wusste nicht woran es lag, aber er fühlte sich als ob er nach einem Traum wieder zu sich kommen würde. Ein Blinzeln verriet ihm, dass sein Blick sehr verschwommen war.

Als er es geschafft hatte seine Augen ausreichen zu befeuchten konnte er erkennen, dass er sich direkt vor einem Fenster befand. Und eine leichte Bewegung seines Kopfes sagte ihm noch zwei weitere Dinge. Erstens, dass er vor diesem Fenster auf einem Stuhl saß und zweitens, dass er wohl schon länger unbeweglich dort gesessen haben musste, da sein Hals völlig steif war.

Träge erhob er seine Hand um seinen Nacken zu bearbeiten. Dabei sah er sich um. Er befand sich in einer Art Aufenthaltsraum. Zahlreiche Tische, Stühle und Menschen waren in ihm verteilt. John versuchte sich zu erinnern wie er hier her gekommen war. Doch sein ganzer Kopf war eine einzige Nebelsuppe.

Sein Blick durch den Raum musste bemerkt worden sein, den ein großer Kerl mit einem blauen Auge kam auf ihn zu. „Oh, du bist wieder klar! Dachte schon, dass du gar nicht mehr zu dir kommen würdest!"

John hatte keine Ahnung was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Und doch hatte er Schwierigkeiten sich lange genug zu konzentrieren um eine Frage zu formulieren. „Wer sind Sie?"

„Hatte mir schon gedacht das du mich nicht mehr erkennst. Macht aber nichts, ich behalte dich trotzdem im Auge! Typen wie du tun gerne schwach um dann zu zuschlagen. Jedenfalls, ich bin Kestan. Pfleger in dieser Anstalt."

Die Worte des Mannes ergaben keinen Sinn für John, aber das Wort ‚Anstalt' hatte er deutlich herausgehört. „Was für eine Anstalt?"

Kestans Blick schien seinen Gegenüber abzuschätzen. „Eine Heilanstalt. Dir geht es nicht sehr gut. Aber keine Sorge, wenn es einer schafft dich wieder richtig ticken zu lassen dann Dr. Kustain!"

Es gelang John immer noch nicht die Worte des Pflegers zu verstehen. Das musste dieser auch mitbekommen haben, denn mit einem wissenden Blick in Johns Gesicht meinte Kestan: „Ich denke du brauchst noch etwas um wieder den Durchblick zu kriegen. Ich werde dir etwas zu essen holen und später wird Dr. Kustain dich dann sehen wollen. Bis dahin solltest du dich wieder besser fühlen."

Fragend blickte John dem Pfleger hinterher. Was hatte dieser gerade gesagt? Bald wird er sich wieder besser fühlen? Das hörte sich gut an. Vielleicht ergab sich ja dann die Gelegenheit für John festzustellen was hier eigentlich los war.

oOo

„Ich weiß nicht ob Sie sich noch an mich erinnern können John, ich bin Dr. Kustain, ihr behandelnder Arzt."

Man hatte John in ein sehr helles Zimmer geführt, dass wohl diesem Arzt gehörte. Irgendwie schien es ihm leise bekannt vor zu kommen, doch mit seinen Erinnerungen war es zur Zeit eher mehr eine Glückssache. Ihm fiel es schwer sich auch nur eine Stunde zurück zu besinnen.

„Sie werden sich bestimmt schon über Ihren derzeitigen Gesundheitszustand gewundert haben," setzte Dr. Kustain freundlich lächelnd fort. „Ihr Zustand ist leider sehr ernst, wir mussten eine Medikamentöse Behandlung starten."

John wollte zu einer Bemerkung ansetzten, doch irgendwo auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund ging sie ihm verloren und ihm kam eine dringendere Frage in den Sinn. „Was fehlt mir?"

„Sie leiden unter schwersten Wahnvorstellungen. Wie es scheint sind Sie schon längere Zeit davon betroffen, aber erst jetzt sind Sie ihnen völlig erlegen. Wir können nur vermuten was die Gründe dafür sein könnten. Fest steht auch das es sich um eine erbliche Krankheit handeln könnte. Da jedoch keine Ihrer Verwandten mehr am leben ist, können wir dies bezüglich keine weiteren Nachforschungen anstellen."

‚Meine Verwandten?' Diese Aussage traf John, mehr als er vermutet hätte. Vor einer Minute wusste er nicht einmal das er Angehörige gehabt hatte. Das ganze versetzte ihm einen Stich und doch wusste er nicht wieso.

„Was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

Dr. Kustain sah John bedächtig von seinem Schreibtisch aus an. „Es ist noch zu früh um darüber zu reden. Nein, das wäre Ihrer Verfassung nicht zuträglich," setzte er hinzu, als John schon den Mund offen hatte um darauf zu bestehen. „Wir sollten es ruhig anfangen. Nun, Sie haben sich in eine eigene Welt zurück gezogen die Sie ‚Atlantis' nennen."

Die Worte des Arztes überraschten John.

„Sie hatten es mir gegenüber schon zuvor erwähnt. Und durch die Aussagen Ihrer Mitmenschen, die mit Ihnen in letzter Zeit noch Kontakt hatten, konnten wir schon einiges über Ihr ‚Atlantis' herausfinden." Dr. Kustains Gesicht deutete ein Lächeln an als er John Zeit gab um seine Aussage zu verarbeiten.

Atlantis. Ja, durch die Nebelschwaden seines Geistes konnte er eindeutig sehen, dass er nach Atlantis gehörte. Er sah die Stadt vor sich, wie sie von sanften Wellen umspielt wurde. Das sollte nicht real sein? Nur ausgedacht? Das konnte nicht sein.

Sein Gesicht musste diese Schlussfolgerung deutlich zeigen, den sein Gegenüber ergriff erneut das Wort. „Sie glauben mir nicht. Das ist nicht verwunderlich und ich hatte es auch nicht erwartet. Nichtsdestotrotz ist es die Wahrheit. Ich werde mich bemühen Ihnen dabei zu helfen aus dieser Welt auszubrechen, so dass Sie wieder ein normales Leben führen können!"

Dr. Kustain konnte doch nicht wirklich erwarten das er das glauben sollte? „Das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab. Da müssen Sie sich schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen."

Der Gedanke war einfach zu absurd. Und je mehr er darüber nachzudenken begann desto mehr begann sein Kopf zu schmerzen.

„Nun, dann erzählen Sie mir doch von Ihrem Leben dort! Was machen Sie an diesem Ort? Mit welchen Menschen haben Sie zu tun?" Die freundlich Stimme des Arztes schien allgegenwärtig in diesem Gespräch zu sein.

Für John war klar das er diesem Mann keine Antworten auf diese Fragen geben würde. Und doch, als er begann darüber nachzudenken wurde ihm klar, das er die Antworten gar nicht wusste.

Eben noch hatte alles so klar und deutlich vor ihm gelegen, doch nun schien sich alles in einem dicken Nebel aufgelöst zu haben. So, als ob man sein Spiegelbild in einem stillen Wasser anfassen wollte nur um festzustellen, dass es sich in Wellen auflöst.

Es war irritierend für ihn die Antworten so nah zu sehen und doch nicht auf sie zugreifen zu können.

In Johns Schweigen hinein stellte Dr. Kustain eine weitere Frage. „Wie lautet Ihr vollständiger Name, John?"

„Mein Name ist John ..."

‚Verdammt! Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr meinen eigenen Namen?' Das konnte nicht sein. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf pochte unangenehm gegen seine Schläfen. Er gehörte zur Atlantis-Expedition, er war mit vielen anderen dort stationiert. Andere, die auch so wie er waren. Die Soldaten waren! Und Soldaten trugen Uniformen, Waffen und Hundemarken! Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Seine Hundemarke! Auf ihr würde zumindest mal sein Name und Rang stehen. Sein Blick ruhte für einen Moment auf seiner weißen Kleidung bevor er mit seinen Händen nach ihr suchte.

Nichts.

Auch an seinem Hals war nicht die Spur einer Kette zu finden. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Wie jeder Soldat legte John seine Hundemarke nie ab. Aber vielleicht hatte man sie zusammen mit seinen Sachen weggelegt als er in diese Anstalt kam.

„Haben Sie mir meine Hundemarke abgenommen?"

Der Arzt schien nicht zu begreifen was John wollte. „Ihre was bitte?"

„Meine Hundemarke. Eine Kette mit meinem Namen, Rang und ..."

Doch allein Dr. Kustains fragender Blick machte ihm klar das es sinnlos war weiter zu fragen. „Ich verstehe das nicht," setzte John an. „Wie kann sie weg sein? Vielleicht habe ich sie verloren..."

Mehr an sich selbst als zu dem Arzt hatte er diese Worte gerichtet. Fast schien es ihm als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er wusste von Atlantis, spürte das er dort hin gehörte. Und doch gleichzeitig wusste er fast nichts weiteres von diesem Ort. Wer waren die anderen Bewohner dieser Stadt? Er wusste das er sie kannte und doch war es, wie so vieles, nicht greifbar für ihn. Wie lebte er dort? Was war seine Aufgabe? Sein Gefühl sagte ihm das sie wichtig war, dass er vieles zu entscheiden hatte. Und doch... Tatsächlich wusste er nicht einmal mehr seinen eigenen verdammten Namen! Und der Verlust seiner Hundemarke verdeutlichte ihm nur noch mehr sein Dilemma.

„Ich sehe das Sie etwas Zeit zum nachdenken brauchen. Wir werden uns Morgen wieder sprechen. Pfleger Stavus wird Sie auf Ihr Zimmer begleiten. Bis Morgen, John!" Und mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich von einem sehr verwirrten John.

* * *

_tbc_


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Die Stadt war nach den letzten Vorfällen seltsam bedrückt. Schnell hatten die Neuigkeiten, oder eher der Mangel an selbigen, die Runde durch Atlantis gemacht. Drei ihrer Leute waren von den Wraith verschleppt worden.

Noch immer konnte es Rodney nicht fassen. Und er ertappte sich bei der Frage ob er für den Sergeant, Doktor und Colonel hoffen sollte das sie einen schnellen Tod hatten. Denn die Alternative, als Wraith Nahrungsvorrat langsam das Leben ausgesaugt zu bekommen hörte sich für ihn weitaus schlimmer an. Oder hatten sie es vielleicht geschafft zu fliehen? Sheppard war doch immer für einen verrückten Plan zu haben!

Leise Hoffnung keimte in Rodney auf. Aber der Teil von ihm der Pessimist war und das war der deutlich größere Teil, wusste das falls sie es geschafft haben sollten zu fliehen sie schon längst etwas von ihnen gehört haben müssten.

Verdammt, das war einfach nicht fair!

Abwesend sah Rodney auf den Bildschirm, der eines seiner Projekte zeigte. Nach der Besprechung vor einigen Stunden hatte er sich in sein Labor zurückgezogen um sich mit seiner Arbeit abzulenken. Doch das hatte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht. Tatsächlich kam er kaum voran. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

Sicher, er selbst hatte bei der Besprechung Klartext geredet. Und doch wünschte er sich, dass noch ein Wunder geschehen würde.

Es war schwer für ihn es sich selbst gegenüber einzugestehen, aber mit Sheppard hatte er einen guten Freund verloren. Dieser jungenhafte Pilot war von Anfang an sehr viel besser mit seiner Art ausgekommen als viele andere. Die meisten anderen, wenn Rodney ehrlich zu sich selbst war.

Und nun war er fort, von den Wraith verschleppt. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher wenn sie Gewissheit über das Schicksal der vermissten Männer haben würden. Rodney war durch seine Arbeit gewöhnt mit Fakten zu arbeiten, sie in Berechnungen einzubauen und dadurch, in den meisten Fällen, ihrer aller Hintern zu retten. Doch gerade hier war es eben nicht so einfach. Als wenn es das überhaupt jemals gewesen wäre!

Sie wussten, dass die Wraithjäger Sheppard, Taylor und Forres aufgesammelt hatten. Sie wussten, dass diese mit ihrer Beute durch das Stargate entkommen sind. Und sie wussten, dass am anderen Ende des Gates ein Wraith Basisschiff die Jäger erwartet hatte. Aber mehr wussten sie nicht.

Vielleicht waren sie ja noch gar nicht tot? Vielleicht hatte man sie eingelagert und in diese Kokons gesteckt um sich später an ihnen gütlich zu tun? Hieße das etwa das sie noch Zeit hatten um sie zu retten?

Aber das war das andere große Problem. Gesetz dieses unwahrscheinlichen Falles, wo sollten sie dieses Basisschiff finden? Die Pegasus Galaxie war zwar im Vergleich zur Milchstraße klein, doch immer noch viel zu groß um ein einzelnes Schiff ausfindig zumachen. Zumal sie durch den Unfall der Deadalus auch kein Schiff für eine solche Aktion zur Verfügung hatten.

Nein, das war wirklich nicht fair!

Als Rodney sich endlich ein gestand das es wohl sinnlos wäre weiter zu arbeiten, da er sich doch nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte, betrat ein Crew Mitglied der Deadalus sein Labor.

„Dr. McKay? Col. Caldwell lässt anfragen ob Sie etwas Zeit hätten. Wir könnten Ihre Hilfe auf der Deadalus gebrauchen."

Überrascht sah Rodney in das junge Gesicht des Mannes. „Was denn, Ihr ‚Super-Asgard' hat doch nicht etwa Probleme bei denen er Hilfe braucht?!"

Der recht jung wirkende Mann schien Sarkasmus nicht gewohnt zu sein, oder Rodneys typische Art, denn er sah ihn irritiert an. „Äh..."

„Ja, schon gut, ich komme!"

Das würde ihn sicher ablenken. Und vielleicht ergab sich ja sogar die Möglichkeit Hermiod einen Fehler nachzuweisen. Einen Versuch war es jedenfalls wert.

Seine Jacke vom Stuhl nehmend folgte er dem jungen Mann.

oOo

„Nein, nein, nein! Auf diese Weise wird Ihnen der Stromkreis gleich um die Ohren fliegen! Ein Wunder das hier noch nichts explodiert ist!"

Seit Rodneys Ankunft auf der Deadalus hatte er wieder einmal feststellen müssen wie inkompetent einige Leute doch sein konnten. Speziell Techniker die mit ihrem begrenzten Wissen und Erfahrung meinten es besser zu wissen als er. Ignoranten.

„So müsste es funktionieren. Versuchen Sie es jetzt!" Halb in einem schwer beschädigten Schott verschwunden richtete Rodney seine Worte an eine Technikerin, die direkt neben der ehemals Lochlosen Wand an einer Kontrolltafel stand.

„Ja, es funktioniert, wir können nun einen internen Scan des Hyperantriebes starten!"

Rodney kam wieder in den von Technikern wimmelnden Raum zurück gekrochen. Schnell machte ihm die Technikerin Platz als auch er die Daten studieren wollte. Wenigstens hatte sie in der letzten Stunde damit aufgehört ihm im Weg zu stehen.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus!" Rodney hatte seinen eigenen Tablet PC an die Schnittstelle angeschlossen und verglich seine Daten mit den Scans. „Das wird Caldwell nicht gerade begeistern."

oOo

Rodney fand Col. Caldwell bei Hermiod, der gerade einen Statusbericht über die Schäden am Schiff beendete. „Die meisten Systeme wurden durch den Sturz des Schiffes in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Das volle Ausmaß konnten wir jedoch erst jetzt erfassen. Die Scans zeigen uns, dass unsere ersten Schätzungen fehlerhaft waren. Die Schäden sind vielseitig und die Reparaturen werden umfangreich und zeit intensiv sein. Allerdings bildet der Hyperantrieb das größte Problem..."

„Es scheint als habe es tatsächlich einen Haarriss an der Leitung des Hyperantriebes gegeben." Rodney nahm sich nicht die Zeit einer Begrüßung und kam wie immer direkt zum Punkt. „Durch die Belastung des Starts vergrößerte er sich und breitete sich aus bis die Leitung komplett riss. Diese hübsche kleine Explosion hat das Schiff auf Atlantis zurück stürzen lassen. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass es repariert werden kann. Die schlechte, dass es einige Zeit brauchen wird den immensen Schaden wieder zu beheben. Also, falls Sie einen Termin auf der Erde haben sollten würde ich den schon mal absagen!"

Caldwells Gesicht sah nicht gerade begeistert aus. „Wie lange wird es Ihrer Meinung nach dauern?"

„Falls wir auf keine unerwarteten Überraschungen stoßen würde ich zwei Wochen schätzen, wenn wir Personal aus Atlantis mit einbeziehen."

„Gut, ich werde mit Weir darüber reden."

„Worüber müssen Sie mit mir reden?" Genau in diesem Moment war Elizabeth in den Raum getreten.

Die Überraschung stand Caldwell ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Dr. Weir, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuchs?"

Elizabeth trat zu den Männern. „Ich hatte versucht Sie über Funk zu erreichen, aber wie es scheint ist ihre Kommunikation noch nicht wieder funktionsfähig. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Bevor Caldwell ansetzen konnte, hatte Rodney schon das Wort ergriffen. „Die Schäden der Deadalus sind doch umfassender als der erste Blick vermuten ließ." Dabei richtete er seinen Blick auf Hermiod, der allerdings wieder mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt war und Rodneys Wort entweder nicht hörte, oder wahrnehmen wollte. „Die Reparaturen werden Zeit brauchen und..."

„Und deshalb wollte ich Sie bitten mir Personal zur Verfügung zu stellen um die Deadalus schnellst möglich wieder einsatzbereit zu bekommen," beendete Caldwell den Satz.

„Natürlich! Rodney? Da Sie ja schon mit der Arbeit begonnen haben schlage ich vor das Sie sich um diese Sache kümmern."

Anstatt zu antworten nickte Rodney nur und war kurz darauf in seinen Tablet PC vertieft um einen Arbeitsplan zu erstellen.

„Col. Caldwell, weshalb ich Sie sprechen wollte." Elizabeth Stimme war ernst geworden. „Nun da Colonel... Nun da Atlantis keinen Militärischen Leiter mehr hat wollte ich Sie fragen ob Sie den Posten vorläufig übernehmen könnten. Selbstverständlich nur bis uns ein Ersatz zugeteilt wird."

Elizabeth Worte ließen Rodney für einen Moment seine Arbeit vergessen. Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen das auch sie noch ihre Probleme damit hatte das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.

Einen Augenblick lang sah sie Rodney in die Augen, fast so, als wolle sie ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Natürlich musste sich Elizabeth um einen Ersatz für Sheppard kümmern. Und doch gab es ihm einen kleinen Stich.

„Ich weiß das Sie zur Zeit mit Ihrem Schiff mehr als genug Arbeit haben."

Auch Caldwell schien Elizabeth Blick bemerkt zu haben. „Natürlich Dr. Weir. Sobald wir das Schlimmste hier hinter uns haben stehe ich Ihnen zur Verfügung."

„Danke Steven."

Und mit einem letzten flüchtigen Blick auf Rodney verließ Elizabeth den Raum.

* * *

_tbc_


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Der Pfleger namens Stavus hatte John durch einen weißen Gang in ein kleines Zimmer geführt. An ihn hatte er ein tonloses "Gute Nacht" gerichtet und war verschwunden bevor John überhaupt seine Worte richtig verstanden hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er merkte das er sich auf ein Bett direkt neben der Tür gesetzt hatte.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und zwar ganz und gar nicht. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als ob er zu viel schwere Schläge hatte einstecken müssen. Und außerdem war sein Denkvermögen immer noch träge und diesig, als wenn sein Geist nicht mehr in gewohnten Bahnen arbeiten würde.

Was hatte Dr. Kustain gesagt? Sie hatten ihm Medikamente verabreicht. Medikamente. Warum überhaupt? Hatte eigentlich irgendjemand mal erwähnt wofür die gut sein sollten? Abgesehen von diesen sehr konfusen Auswirkungen auf seinen Körper hatte er nicht das Gefühl das so etwas von Nöten sei.

Doch, Dr. Kustain hatte den Grund ihm gegenüber erwähnt. Wahnvorstellungen. Irgendwie beschlich John das Gefühl das es nicht normal war das er sich so ruhig in seine Situation fügte. Tatsache jedoch war das er sich immer noch hoffnungslos darin überfordert sah seine Situation überhaupt zu erfassen. Er wusste weder wie er hier her gekommen war, wie lange er schon hier war, oder überhaupt irgendetwas von dem stimmte was man ihm gesagt hatte. Das einzige von dem er meinte sich sicher sein zu können war die Tatsache das Atlantis kein Hirngespinst sein konnte.

Eine Hand an seinen schmerzenden Schädel gedrückt, ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Es war ein sehr kleines Zimmer und enthielt nur das Bett auf dem er gerade saß. Eine dicke, weiße Stahltür mit einem kleinen Fenster bildete den einzigen Eingang. Direkt der Tür gegenüber befand sich ein kleines Außenfenster. Es hing direkt unter der hohen Decke und war somit nicht dazu geeignet die Aussicht zu genießen. Das einzige Licht in dem Zimmer kam von einer Decken leuchte die weißes, kaltes Licht verbreitete.

Weiß. Das schien hier die vorherrschende Farbe zu sein. Alles war in diesem kalten Weiß gehalten. Die Wände, die Kleidung, die Möbel, kurz einfach alles was John bis jetzt zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dieses nicht vorhanden sein von Farben gab diesem ganzen Ort etwas seltsam surreales. Fast schon als wenn dies alles gar nicht wirklich wäre. Doch der noch immer stetige von seinem Kopf ausgehende Schmerz sagte ihm, dass es kein Traum sein konnte.

Johns umherschweifender Blick war an dem Fenster hängen geblieben. Es war dunkel draußen. Und hatte der Pfleger ihm nicht gerade eine gute Nacht gewünscht? Aber das konnte nicht sein. Es war noch helllichter Tag gewesen als er Dr. Kustain verlassen hatte. Und er war sich relativ sicher das er sich noch im selben Gebäude befand. Es konnte nicht all zu viel Zeit vergangen sein um hier her zu gelangen.

Mit einem lauten „klack" wurde es plötzlich dunkel um John. Die Deckenlampe hatte sich ausgeschaltet. Nur ein einsamer Lichtstrahl fiel noch durch das kleine Fenster der Tür.

John erhob sich um in den Gang zu spähen. Er sah zwei Männer die gerade an seinem Zimmer vorbei gingen. Der eine war Stavus, den anderen kannte er nicht. Als die beiden außer Sichtweite waren versuchte John seine Tür zu öffnen. Doch er konnte keinen Griff finden. Und das nur sehr spärliche Licht war auch keine große Hilfe für ihn.

‚Vielleicht hätte ich das tun sollen, als das Licht noch an war', sagte er zu sich selbst.

Doch Fakt war das er nicht daran gedacht hatte. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieses Verhalten ihm ganz und gar nicht entsprach.

Nach einem weiteren Versuch gab John schließlich auf. Er meinte vor ein paar Minuten noch einen wichtigen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, doch ein rigoroses Brummen seines Schädels veranlasste ihn dazu sich erst einmal auszuruhen.

oOo

Ein Krachen ließ John aus seinem Schlaf schrecken. Orientierungslos sah er sich um. Ihm war, als hätte er sich gerade noch in Atlantis befunden. Aber ein Blick durch das Zimmer verriet ihm das er sich noch immer an diesem seltsamen Ort befand.

Man hatte seine Tür geöffnet. Daher also war das Krachen gekommen. Helles, strahlendes Licht fiel durch das Fenster unter der Decke. Es musste Morgen sein.

Schwer fällig erhob er sich und trat auf den Flur. Überall wurden die Türen aufgeschlossen und die Insassen der Zimmer marschierten genauso träge wie er sich fühlte in Richtung einer großen, weit offen stehenden Glastüre. Ohne groß nachzudenken folgte John den anderen. Unterwegs ließ er seinen Blick in die Zimmer schweifen, die er auf seinem Weg passierte. Die meisten sahen aus wie sein Eigenes, nur ein paar waren etwas größer und beinhalteten zwei Betten.

John hatte gehofft das sich sein nebulöser Geist Heute besser an fühlen würde. Doch das einzige was er für sich verbuchen konnte war, dass seine Kopfschmerzen aufgehört hatten.

Die Glastür führte in den Aufenthaltsraum in dem er Gestern schon gewesen war.

„Guten Morgen." Der Pfleger Stavus hatte ihn gerade ausgemacht und kam auf ihn zu. „Da du neu bist erkläre ich dir mal wie das bei uns so läuft. Deine Mahlzeiten nimmst du hier ein. Wenn du nicht in Behandlung bist kannst du dich entweder hier, oder in deinem Zimmer aufhalten. Extratouren gibt es nicht. Noch Fragen?" Stavus Stimme war deutlich anzumerken das er diese Wort schon zu oft hatte sagen müssen.

Ohne John die Möglichkeit einer Antwort zu geben fuhr er fort. „Wunderbar. Da drüben kannst du dir etwas zu Essen holen. Und es ist zum essen da und nicht um damit die Tische zu beschmieren!"

Bei diesem letzten Satz hatte der Pfleger seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen älteren Mann gerichtet, der mit einem hocherfreuten Grinsen seinem staunenden Tischnachbarn demonstrierte wie man sein Frühstück großzügig auf der Tischplatte verteilt.

John jedoch war nicht nach essen zumute. Er wollte sich lieber etwas umsehen.

Der Aufenthaltsraum schien nicht viel mehr zu enthalten als er Gestern schon gesehen hatte. Die Menschen hier hatten sich wohl schon mit der Tristesse abgefunden. Oder sie waren alle so ruhig gestellt das es sie nicht mehr interessierte.

Seine Schritte hatten ihn wieder vor das Fenster geführt vor dem er Gestern zu sich gekommen war. Der Ausblick erstaunte ihn. Er hatte einen weiten Blick über eine große Stadt die ihm aber gänzlich unbekannt war. Die meisten Gebäude die er erkennen konnte hatten mindesten fünf Stockwerke und liefen nach oben hin oval zusammen. Die Fassaden schimmerten metallen in der Morgensonne. Die Straßen wurden von vielen Fußgängern bevölkert und seltsam fünfrädrige, ovale Fahrzeuge fuhren auf ihnen an den Passanten vorbei. Weiter entfernt konnte John ein auffälliges Gebäude ausmachen. Es war das größte und prunkvollste weit und breit. Über seiner Kuppel hatte es einen hohen Turm der dem Design der Antiker ähnlich war, aber eindeutig nicht von ihnen stammte. Vielleicht hatte man ihn als geschichtliche Referenz errichtet.

Seltsamerweise waren nirgends irgendwelche Pflanzen oder Bäume zu sehen. John erinnerte sich an Städte die auch in ihren Zentren ohne einen grünen Bereich auskamen. Wo er allerdings solche Orte gesehen hatte wusste er nicht mehr.

Eines war jedoch deutlich. Die Aussicht die sich ihm bot unterschied sich nicht sehr von dem was er in diesem Gebäude gesehen hatte. Hier drinnen war alles kalt und weiß, dort draußen alles kalt und grau. Er hoffte das es sich nicht um ein Augenproblem bei ihm handelte. Der Mangel an Farben war einfach irritierend.

„Ah, da bist du ja." Stavus war zu John an das Fenster getreten. Mit seinen Augen folgte er Johns Blick. „Ja, hübsch ist sie, nicht wahr?"

„Was ist hübsch?"

„Na unsere Stadt, Lema! Man, wenn du dich bei allem so anstellst wirst du wohl noch lange hier bleiben! Jedenfalls komme ich um dich zu Dr. Kustain zu bringen. Ein neuer Tag, eine neue Sitzung!"

John wusste nicht wie er auf diese „heitere" Aussage reagieren sollt und beschloss Stavus einfach still zu folgen. Wenn dieser Arzt versuchen sollte irgendetwas über Atlantis aus seinem schwammigen Schädel zu ziehen würde er lange warten müssen. Denn so wenig John auch das was hier um ihn herum passierte verstand, eines wusste er genau. Er würde Atlantis verteidigen, gegen wen oder was auch immer.

* * *

_tbc_


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Teyla konnte sich in letzter Sekunde noch ducken bevor sie der Schlag auf den Boden befördert hätte. Und das war nicht das erste mal an diesem Morgen gewesen das ihre Reaktion fast zu langsam gewesen wäre.

„Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören." Ronon war schnell nach Beginn ihres Trainings aufgefallen, dass Teyla nicht ihre gewohnten Leistungen zeigte. Doch als er sie daraufhin angesprochen hatte meinte sie, dass sie nur etwas Zeit bräuchte um warm zu werden. Das war vor einer halben Stunde gewesen.

„Ja, vielleicht haben Sie recht." Sie wandte sich ab um ihre Wasserflasche zu holen, die auf einer Bank am Kopfende des Trainingsraums stand.

Nach einem stillen Augenblick ergriff Ronon erneut das Wort. „Hey, wenn Sie jemanden zum zuhören brauchen..."

Mit einem ernsten Blick drehte sich Teyla zu ihm um. „Ich muss das Geschehene erst einmal selbst begreifen. Das ganze passierte so plötzlich und unvorhergesehen."

„Ich weiß was Sie meinen."

„Trotzdem danke!" Und mit einem schwachen Lächeln ließ Teyla Ronon alleine in dem Trainingsraum zurück.

oOo

Ein kühler Wind kam ihnen von dem bewölkten Himmel entgegen als sie den Jumper verließen. Teyla, Ronon, Major Lorne und die Wissenschaftler Dr. Svenson, Dr. Simmons und Dr. Paulsen waren erneut auf PS3-782 zurück gekehrt. Doch diesmal waren sie nicht hier um Leute zu befragen oder die Gegend abzusuchen. Sie waren hier um sich der eigentliche Mission wieder zu widmen. Bis jetzt hatten sie nur einen kurzen Blick in die alten Aufzeichnungen der Pastiser werfen können. Und nun wollten sie diese genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.

Die Stimmung war bedrückt. Jeder der Anwesenden war sich nur zu genau dessen bewusst was das letzte mal auf diesem Planeten passiert war.

Teyla erinnerte sich noch gut an die morgendliche Besprechung, die dieser Mission vorausgegangen war. Dr. Weir hatte eindringlich zu ihnen gesprochen und die Mission zu etwas wichtigem erklärt. Teyla hatte das Gefühl gehabt das Elizabeth versuchte ihre Aufgabe zu gewichten, alleine deshalb, damit ihre Leute nicht für etwas Belangloses hatten sterben müssen. Falls sie den tot waren.

Der rationale Teil von Teyla wusste das es aussichtslos war weiterhin zu hoffen. Aber noch war sie nicht bereit dazu den Verlust zu akzeptieren.

Immer mehr Wolken zogen über ihnen auf als sie die Hallen der alten Aufzeichnungen erreichten. Martan, ein Mann mittleren Alters mit schwarzen Haaren und leicht stechenden Augen, erwartete sie am Eingang.

„Seit gegrüßt. Habt ihr etwas über den Verbleib eurer Freunde in Erfahrung bringen können?"

„Nein." Major Lornes Blick zeigte Entmutigung als er sprach. „Wir sind hier um unsere ursprünglichen Nachforschungen wieder aufzunehmen."

„Dann tretet ein. Falls ihr etwas brauchen solltet stehe ich euch gerne zur Verfügung."

oOo

„Das ist ja phänomenal! Wer hätte gedacht das diese schlichte Kultur einst so hoch entwickelt war!"

Dr. Paulsen war die Vertretung für Dr. McKay, der sich gerade um die Reparaturen der Deadalus kümmerte. Er war das erste mal auf diesem Planeten und schien wie viele seiner wissenschaftlichen Kollegen überaus euphorisch zu reagieren sobald er etwas technisch viel versprechendes in den Händen hielt.

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann hatte es dieses Volk sogar geschafft erste Raumschiffe zu bauen! Eine interessante Frage wäre sicherlich ob die Antiker Einfluss auf diese Kultur genommen haben, oder ob sie es selbst schafften an diesen Punkt zu gelangen."

Sie alle hatten sich in einen der vielen großen Räume zurück gezogen indem sich Pergamente, Bücher und alte Datenaufzeichnungsträger in hohen staubigen Regalen türmten. Teyla konnte von ihrem Platz aus den Tisch der Doktoren sehen und bemerkte Major Lornes etwas gequälten Blick. Seit Stunden hatten sich seine Tischnachbarn von einer „phänomenalen" Entdeckung zur nächsten gehangelt. Auf seine Frage hin, ob sich auch etwas nützliches für sie finden ließe, hatten die Doktoren eher ausweichend reagiert. Das alles sei für ein solches Volk erstaunlich, meinten sie und geschichtlich betrachtet ungemein spannend. Auf die klare Antwort seiner Frage wartete der Major allerdings immer noch.

Sichtlich entnervt gesellte er sich schließlich zu Teyla und Ronon an den Tisch. „Sobald Wissenschaftler im Rudel zusammen arbeiten sollte man so schnell es geht aus ihrem Dunstkreis ausbrechen! Jedenfalls wenn man die Wahl hat und nicht wie ich auf so eine Horde auch noch aufpassen muss!"

Ihr verstehendes Lächeln zeigte Lorne das er mit dieser Ansicht nicht alleine war.

„Ich bin nur froh das McKay nicht mitkommen konnte. Keine Ahnung wie Sheppard es schafft mit ihm aus zukommen."

Es dauerte weniger als eine halbe Sekunde bis dem Major bewusst wurde was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Eine drückende Stille breitete sich aus, die im starken Kontrast zu den lachenden Doktoren am Nebentisch stand.

„Ich denke, ich vertrete mir mal die Beine." Und schon hatte sich Lorne erhoben und verschwand in einer Reihe mit überfüllten Regalen.

Dieser abrupte Abgang des Majors glich mehr ein Flucht als etwas anderem. Teyla wusste das er sich noch immer schuldig fühlte. Doch sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm helfen sollte zu begreifen das er es nicht hätte verhindern können.

Dieses Verhalten der Atlantis-Expedition war ihr schon ganz zu Beginn ihres Kennenlernens aufgefallen. Wenn eine Situation ausweglos erschien und kaum noch Hoffnung bestand, dann gaben diese Menschen nicht auf. Sie suchten nach eine Lösung bis sie eine gefunden hatten. Ihr eigenes Volk war in dieser Hinsicht ganz anders. Sie fügten sich manchmal allzu schnell in ihr Schicksal ohne überhaupt einen Versuch zu unternehmen etwas an diesem zu ändern.

Daher hatte sie das Verhalten der Atlantis Bewohner stark beeindruckt. Doch Major Lorne zeigte ihr hier ganz deutlich die Kehrseite solch einer Hartnäckigkeit. Falls sie doch einmal nicht in der Lage dazu waren eine schwierige Situation doch noch zu einem guten Ende zu bringen, dann gaben sie sich selbst die Schuld dafür. Und das mir der gleichen verbissenen Sturheit die sie auch für eine Lösung verwendet hatten.

Teyla wechselte einen Blick mit Ronon bevor sie sich wieder in ihren eigenen Aufzeichnungen über die Vorfahren vertiefte.

oOo

Es war Nachmittag als Teyla beschloss ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Wie ab zu sehen war, begleitete sie Ronon. Das Durchforsten alter, staubiger Dokumente schien keine besonders befriedigende Aufgabe für den ehemaligen Läufer zu sein. Teyla konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Auch ihr waren die letzten Stunden lang vorgekommen.

Vor den Hallen der alten Aufzeichnungen genoss sie die frische, kühle Luft. Das Wetter hatte sich nicht geändert, noch immer hingen dicke, graue Wolken am Himmel.

Kaum waren sie ein paar Schritte gegangen als ihnen Enos begegnete. Sie hatten ihn während ihres letzten Besuches auf 782 kennen gelernt. Der kleine Mann war vorzeitig ergraut, er selbst hatte dazu gemeint, dass er wohl zu tief in den verschlüsselten Pergamenten der Hallen gebrütet hätte. Wie Martan arbeitete auch er als Behüter der alten Aufzeichnungen. Allerdings beschäftigte er sich nur mit einem speziellen Themengebiet; er entschlüsselte verschiedenste Texte. Noch hatte Enos nicht herausgefunden wieso ein beträchtlicher Teil überhaupt verschlüsselt worden war. Doch mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen hatte er ihnen erklärt, dass er auch diese Information aus den alten Aufzeichnungen in Erfahrung bringen würde. Irgendwann jedenfalls.

Heute wirkte der stets fröhliche Mann ernster als sonst.

„Teyla, Ronon. Es tut mir leid was mit euren Freunden passiert ist. Ich hatte für euch gehofft und die Vorfahren um Beistand gebeten. Doch wie meine eigene Kultur deutlich beweist ist den Wraith nicht viel entgegen zu setzten." Enos Blick trübte sich kurz bevor sein Gesicht freundlich lächelte. „Ich weiß was euch jetzt gut tun würde! Eine schöne Tasse Tee! Ich lade euch ein. Ich kenne da ein sehr gutes Teehaus, ihr werden begeistert sein!"

Teyla konnte sich nicht helfen, die gute Stimmung des Mannes war einfach ansteckend. Gemeinsam folgten sie ihm in die Stadt.

oOo

Enos hatte nicht übertrieben, der Tee war wirklich ausgezeichnet. Gemeinsam hatten sie sich einen Tisch in dem gemütlichen Bauernhaus gesucht. Getreidegaben, die von der Decke hingen, gaben dem Raum eine ländliche Atmosphäre.

Enos unterhielt sie gerade mit der langen zurück reichenden Geschichte der Stadt. Einst war sie prächtiger und prunkvoller gewesen, bis die Wraith kamen.

„Es war verheerend. Seit dem großen Ausdünnen unserer Hoch-Zeit war kein Angriff mehr so zerstörend. Sie holten die Hälfte unserer Bevölkerung und zerstörten alles was auf ihrem Weg lag. Das ist jetzt drei Generationen her. Uns blieb nichts anderes übrig als alles neu zu errichten. Seit dem ist unsere Stadt nur noch halb so groß wie zuvor."

„Es muss schwer für Sie sein zu wissen das Ihr Volk einst so fortschrittlich war und dieses Wissen nun verloren hat." Teylas eigenes Volk hatte ähnliche Erfahrungen machen müssen, doch nicht in einem so großen Rahmen.

„Ja, für diejenigen von uns die in den Hallen arbeiten kann es schon recht frustrierend sein. Wir haben so viele hinterlassene Texte und Informationen. Doch das meiste davon können wir einfach nicht anwenden! Dazu fehlt es uns an zu vielen Dingen. Ich denke es ist wie mit der Arbeit auf unseren Feldern. Ohne Werkzeuge zu haben, die wir benötigen um die Saat aus zubringen, können wir nicht unsere Erntemaschinen benutzen, um eine Ernte einzufahren."

Enos Blick ruhte für einen Moment auf seiner Teetasse bevor er weiter sprach. „Wir können froh sein das wir bis jetzt wenigsten nur mit kleinen Angriffen der Wraith zu tun hatten. Seit dem letzten großen Angriff waren ihre Überfälle nicht viel größer als jener, den ihr mit erleben musstet."

„Und doch muss es schlimm sein zu sehen wie alles zerstört wird was Ihr Volk immer wieder aufgebaut hat. Wie Freunde und Familie aus einander gerissen werden."

„Natürlich! Niemand sagte je das es leicht wäre. Vor zwei Jahren bei einem Angriff verlor ich meine Schwester mit ihren Kindern. Das war ein schwerer Schlag." Es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihn der Verlust immer noch schmerzte.

„Sie haben unser Mitgefühl, Enos." Teyla war sich nur zu bewusst wie er sich fühlen musste. Sie selbst kannte kaum einen der nicht jemanden durch die Wraith verloren hatte, sie selbst eingeschlossen. Und gerade jetzt hatte sie wieder einen Namen der die Liste der Opfer erweitern würde.

„Ich danke euch! Aber noch schwerer hatte es Martan. Er hatte sich daraufhin Wochenlang zurück gezogen."

„Martan? Der Hüter der Hallen?" Irritiert wechselte Teyla einen Blick mit Ronon.

„Ja, er hatte mit meiner Schwester den Bund der Ehe geschlossen. Es hat lange gedauert bis er mit dem Verlust zurecht kam."

„Wenn Martan keine Familie mehr hat..."

Ronon beendete Teylas Gedanken: „Wohin ist er dann bei dem Angriff verschwunden?"

* * *

_tbc_


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Wraith.

Aus dunklen Schatten beugten sie sich zu ihm.

Viele Wraith.

Ihr gieriges Grinsen war ihm zugewandt. Das Licht reichte gerade aus um die schreckliche Szenerie zu beleuchten. Angst stieg in ihm auf. Er wollte nur weg, fort von diesem Ort. Doch sein Körper war wie gelähmt und rührte sich nicht.

Leise schlichen sie um ihn herum, wie um ihn, ihre Beute, zu belauern.

Dieses schreckliche Grinsen.

Keiner von ihnen blinzelte auch nur ein einziges mal.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu bewegen, frei zu kommen von diesen hungrigen Blicken.

Sein Herz raste und doch war sein Körper zur Bewegungslosigkeit verbannt. Er konnte seiner kalten Liege nicht entkommen.

Ein plötzlicher Stich in seinen Arm ließ seinen Kopf herum fahren. Einer von den Wraith hatte ihm etwas Nadel ähnliches in seine Haut gerammt. Er fühlte wie sich etwas in ihm ausbreitete und durch seinen Körper zu pulsieren begann.

Er konnte sehen wie die hungrigen Blicke der Wraith langsam Erregung wichen.

Noch einmal versuchte er in seiner Angst zu fliehen, sein Leben zu retten.

Doch es gab kein Entkommen.

Kein Entkommen von diesen grinsenden Feinden, die ihm einen schrecklichen Tod bereiten würden.

Sie hatten ihr Lauern beendet und wie auf ein Zeichen hin begannen sie auf ihn zu zukommen. Über ihn gebeugt blieben sie stehen.

Auge in Auge mit seinem Schicksal wandte er letztendlich seinen Blick ab und schloss seine Augen.

Es gab keinen Ausweg.

Er spürte wie die Wraith ihm gierig sein Hemd vom Körper rissen. Und er fühlte ihre kalten Hände auf seiner nackten Haut als sie damit begannen ihm sein Leben auszusaugen.

Schreiend und schweißgebadet fuhr John aus dem Schlaf. Verzweifelt kämpfte er sich aus seiner Decke und stolperte aus seinem Bett. Seine Flucht wurde jedoch schon nach wenigen Schritten gestoppt als er gegen die ihm gegenüber liegende Wand prallte. Orientierungslos versuchte er auszumachen wo er sich befand, bis er ein kleines, erleuchtetes Fenster in einer Tür wahrnahm.

Es war sein Zimmer. In dieser Heilanstalt.

Langsam ließ er sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten. Mit zitternden Händen fuhr er sich durch sein Gesicht.

‚Es war ein Traum. Nur ein Traum.' Das Problem war nur, dass es sich nicht so anfühlte. Viel zu real hatte es gewirkt. Und noch immer meinte er die vielen kalten Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren.

Plötzlich ging das Licht in dem kleinen Zimmer an. Sofort sprang John wieder auf die Füße, das Adrenalin pulsierte noch zu sehr in ihm um ruhig zu bleiben. Ein Schlüssel wurde gedreht und mit einem Krachen öffnete sich die Tür.

Das, was sie John offenbarte, ließ sein Herz erneut bis zu seinem Hals schlagen. Ein Wraith stand lauernd in der Tür mit einem noch viel zu vertrauten Grinsen im Gesicht. Langsam begann er auf ihn zu zugehen. Doch John zögerte nicht und begann sich auf seinen Feind zu stürzten und ihm einen Schlag in seine Magengegend zu versetzten. Als sich sein Gegner nach vorne krümmte schaltete John ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag in den Nacken aus. Besinnungslos sackte der Wraith in sich zusammen.

Wie konnte das sein? Wo kam dieser Wraith her? Und gab es hier noch mehr von der Sorte?

Eins war klar, er musste hier so schnell es ging verschwinden.

In einem plötzlichen Gedanken wurde John auf einmal klar das sich sein Geist zum ersten mal, seit er an diesem Ort war, völlig klar anfühlte. Der Schleier der sein Denken so erschwert hatte war endlich verschwunden.

Man hielt ihn hier gefangen, das war offensichtlich. Und man wollte ihn mit Medikamenten und Drogen ruhig halten und gefügig machen. Vielleicht war er in ein grausiges Experiment der Wraith hinein geraten. Das würde jedenfalls diese hässlichen Bettvorleger zu seinen Füßen erklären.

Vorsichtig spähte John in den Flur. Alles wirkte ruhig. Eine schnelle Durchsuchung seines ko geschlagenen „Freundes" brachte ihm zwar keine Waffe ein aber einen Schlüsselbund.

Leise schloss er hinter sich die Türe ab und folgte dem Gang in entgegen gesetzter Richtung zum Aufenthaltsraum. Vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke spähend sah er eine Glastür und einen kleinen Wachraum, der aber verlassen war. Mit seinem Schlüsselbund hatte John schnell dieses Hindernis überwunden.

Wenn er sich recht erinnerte führte die sich ihm nun bietende linke Abzweigung zu Dr. Kustains Büro. Doch dieser Weg hatte auf ihn nicht so gewirkt, als ob er einen Ausgang für ihn parat hielt. Also entschied er sich für die einzige andere Möglichkeit und folgte dem Gang weiter geradeaus.

Auf seiner Flucht fragte sich John wie er eigentlich hier gelandet war. Er erinnerte sich daran in Atlantis gewesen und mit seinem Team in einem Jumper durchs Stargate geflogen zu sein. Alles weitere wirkte verschwommen. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie von Wraith entführt.

Sorge breitete sich in ihm aus. Was war mit den anderen? Konnten sie entkommen? Oder wurden sie etwa auch hier festgehalten?

Unschlüssig blieb John stehen. Er konnte unmöglich zurück und nach ihnen suchen. Er hatte keine Waffe und das Risiko entdeckt zu werden war einfach zu groß. Nein, er musste versuchen zu fliehen. Wenn es ihm gelang Atlantis zu kontaktieren konnten sie mit Verstärkung eine gut organisierte Rettungsmission durchführen, falls überhaupt eine nötig sein sollte.

Entschlossen setzte John seinen Weg fort. An einer Tür mit einer großen Glasscheibe blieb er unvermittelt stehen. Er konnte eine Art Krankenzimmer ausmachen. Nur eines der Betten war belegt und in diesem lag Sergeant Forres.

Leise betrat John den Raum. Er konnte Stimmen aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer hören. Das waren bestimmt die Nachtwachen die sich unterhielten.

Leise schlich er zu dem belegten Bett. Sergeant Forres sah nicht gut aus. Infusionen ragten aus seinem Arm und er wirkte blass und ungesund. Vorsichtig versuchte John ihn wach zu rütteln.

„Sergeant Forres! Wachen Sie auf!" Johns Stimme war nur ein Flüstern um niemanden auf sie aufmerksam zu machen.

Langsam öffneten sich die Augen des Sergeants. „Col. Sheppard! Wie kommen Sie hier her? Holen Sie mich hier raus, Sir?" Seine Stimme klang schwach, doch die Aussicht hier raus zukommen schien ihm wieder etwas Kraft zu geben.

„Ja, wir werden von hier verschwinden!" Johns Zuversicht musste ansteckend sein, denn so gut es ging befreite sich Forres von seinen Infusionen und stand langsam auf. Ohne Johns Hilfe hätte er sich jedoch nicht lange aufrecht halten können.

„Sergeant, wissen Sie ob noch jemand hier festgehalten wird?"

„Nein Sir. Bis Sie hier auftauchten dachte ich das ich alleine hier wäre."

Sie waren in den noch immer ruhigen Flur getreten, als der Sergeant John mit einem fragenden Blick bedachte. „Colonel? Wo ist die Verstärkung? Und wieso tragen Sie auch diese weiße Kleidung, Sir?"

„Wissen Sie, dass mit der Verstärkung könnte noch etwas dauern, ich kam noch nicht dazu sie anzufordern. Und was meine Kleidung betrifft. Ich dachte mir einfach das es mal an der Zeit für ein neues Outfit wäre!"

Forres stützend machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„Sie sind auch ein Patient."

„Ja, aber das wird mich nicht daran hindern von hier zu verschwinden!"

Sie näherten sich einer Treppe der sie langsam nach unten folgten. John wusste zwar nicht ob sie das einem Ausgang näher bringen würde, aber irgendwo würden sie sicher landen. Da diese Flure einen erschreckenden Mangel an Fenstern aufwiesen, konnte er sich nicht zu einem Punkt hin orientieren. Das gestaltete diese Flucht schwieriger, als er zuerst vermutet hätte.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick fragte er: „Was haben die mit Ihnen gemacht?"

„Sie haben mir irgendwelche Drogen verabreicht. Aber sie wirkten wohl nicht wie gewollt auf mich, denn ich bin von ihnen krank geworden. Seit dem versuchen sie mich wieder hinzu kriegen."

„Wundervoll."

Sie passierten eine weitere Tür am Ende der Treppe.

„Das geht auf das Konto der Wraith. Ich hatte einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit einem von ihnen und konnte so fliehen."

„Wraith? Ich habe bis jetzt noch keinen gesehen, Sir."

„Ich denke..."

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte auf sich zukommen. Sie konnten hinter der nächsten Tür in Deckung gehen bevor jemand im den Flur biegen konnte. Es war ein verstaubtes Patientenzimmer, dass mit altem Gerümpel gefüllt war.

Vorsichtig lugte John nach draußen. Zwei Wraith passierten ihr Versteck. Als sie außer Sicht waren, flüsterte er: „Wir sollten aufpassen, da waren wieder zwei von ihnen. Wer weiß wie viele es hier noch gibt."

Irritiert sah der Sergeant seinen Vorgesetzten Offizier an. „Aber Colonel, da waren..."

Doch schon hatte John die Tür wieder geöffnet und gebot Forres Stille.

Vorsichtig folgten sie dem Flur als sie plötzlich leise Rufe wahrnehmen konnten.

„Verdammt, sie müssen unsere Flucht bemerkt haben!" Das fehlte John gerade noch, ein Haufen wütender Wraith der sie aufhalten wollte.

Sergeant Forres war leider nicht besonders hilfreich als es darum ging ihr Tempo zu erhöhen. Eine weitere Tür versperrte ihnen den Durchgang. ‚Wie viele von diesen verdammten Dingern gibt es hier eigentlich?' Eindeutig zu viele für Johns Geschmack.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter und gerade bevor der erste Verfolger in Sichtweite kam schlüpften sie durch die Tür.

John war klar das sie nur Sekunden an Vorsprung hatten. Er konnte nur hoffen das sie es bald geschafft haben würden, den er spürte wie sein Körper langsam müde wurde. Doch der Anblick der sich ihnen nun darbot ließ John seine aufkommende Müdigkeit vergessen. Sie hatten den Ausgang erreicht. Eine hohe Fensterfront am Ende eines großen Foyers gab ihnen einen Blick auf die Freiheit.

„Na endlich", murmelte John.

Sie hatten den Eingangsbereich gerade zur Hälfte durchquert als sie hinter sich ein Krachen hörten und die ersten Wraith auf sie zu kamen und sie umzingelten. „Schön ruhig bleiben, dann wird keinem etwas passieren!"

John konnte sich nicht im geringsten vorstellen das diese Wraith wirklich annehmen könnten, dass er ihnen diese Worte abkaufen würde. So kurz vor dem Ziel war er nicht gewillt aufzugeben.

Mit einem wütenden Schrei preschte er mit Forres los und konnte so zwei der fünf Wraith durch den Überraschungsmoment zu Boden stoßen. Doch bevor John sich darüber wundern konnte warum noch keine Waffen gegen sie eingesetzt wurden, hörte er Sergeant Forres verzweifelte Stimme. „Colonel! Helfen Sie mir!"

Keine zwei Schritte war er gekommen als er spürte wie der Sergeant von ihm gezogen wurde. Er bekam keine Gelegenheit ihm beizustehen, denn drei der Wraith hatten ihn umzingelt und gingen zum Angriff über.

Bevor John reagierten konnte, hatten sie ihn grob an seinen Armen gepackt. Doch so lange er noch etwas Kraft hatte um sich zu wehren, würde er nicht aufgeben! Mit einem kräftigen Tritt brachte er den vor sich stehenden Angreifer zum staucheln. Die plötzliche Attacke überraschte seine beiden „Leibwächter" und er konnte sich aus ihrem Griff befreien. Ein gezielter Schlag ließ einen der beiden Blut spucken.

Ehe er sich aber dem anderen zuwenden konnte, hatte dieser schon mit seiner Faust gegen ihn ausgeholt. Durch die Wucht wurde John in die Knie gezwungen.

„Du wirst mitkommen, ob du willst oder nicht!"

Ein weiterer Schlag folgte diesen Worten und John fand sich auf dem Boden liegend vor.

„Was immer ihr vorhabt, es wird nicht funktionieren! Ihr Wraith solltet euch lieber ein anderes Hobby suchen! Angeln zum Beispiel soll sehr beruhigend wirken!"

Unsanft wurde er wieder hochgezogen und unangenehm in die Mangel genommen. Er konnte sehen das Sergeant Forres nichts weiter geschehen war. Auch er wurde von Wraith flankiert, aber eher um ihn aufrecht zu halten als um ihn an einer Flucht zu hindern.

Wieder blickte er John irritiert an. „Colonel Sheppard, Sir? Hier sind keine Wraith. Nur die Pfleger. Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Fragend betrachtete er John.

Dieser war sich nicht sicher was er von dieser Aussage halten sollte. Natürlich waren das Wraith! Sie hatten zwar auf den Gebrauch ihrer Waffen verzichtet und wirkten ungewohnt schwach, aber warum sollte das nicht möglich sein? Immerhin gab es auch Wraith die einfach nicht sterben wollten. Warum sollte es also nicht auch deutlich schwächere Vertreter diese Spezies geben?

Und doch bewog dieser besorgt-fragende Blick des Sergeants John dazu sich ihre Verfolger noch einmal genauer anzusehen.

Er wusste nicht woran es lag, ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte das er nun zum ersten mal einen ruhigen Moment hatte um einen Blick auf ihre Verfolger zu werfen. Oder ob ein kleiner Teil von ihm sich der Wahrheit die ganze Zeit über bewusst war. Jedenfalls hatte Forres recht. Da waren keine Wraith. Nur Pfleger in Weiß.

Diese mussten mitbekommen haben das John ziemlich konfus über die Situation war, denn sie schienen keine Gegenwehr mehr von ihm zu erwarten und setzten sich mit ihm und Forres in Bewegung.

„Sir, alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Sergeant erneut, als man sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt führte.

„Ja..."

Doch noch immer war John mit seiner verdrehten Wahrnehmung beschäftigt.

Wieso hatte er Wraith anstatt der Pfleger gesehen? Waren das alles noch Auswirkungen seines Alptraumes? Oder stand er etwa immer noch unter Medikamenteneinfluss, obwohl er sich endlich einmal von ihnen befreit fühlte?

„Nein. Erst wenn wir hier wieder raus sind wird es mir gut gehen, Sergeant."

Sie waren vor dem Krankenzimmer stehen geblieben in dem John Forres gefunden hatte. „Hey, halten Sie die Ohren steif! Wir werden hier raus kommen!" John hoffte das seine Worte Zuversicht ausdrückten. Zuversicht die er im Augenblick selbst nicht empfand, denn es sah nicht gut für sie aus.

„Ja, Sir. Passen Sie auf sich auf!"

Er sah den Sergeant in dem Zimmer verschwinden und hoffte das ihm nichts weiter passieren würde. Eines war ihm klar, sie würden Forres am Leben halten bis er nicht mehr von Wert für sie sein würde. Vorläufig blieb ihm nur die Hoffnung das dieser Zeitpunkt noch weit entfernt lag.

Als man John weiter durch die Flure führte ging ihm der letzte Blick des Sergeant nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte deutliche Besorgnis ausgedrückt. Eine Besorgnis die John nur teilen konnte. Was hatte man nur mit ihm angestellt das er die Realität nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm?

Sie waren stehen geblieben, unweit des Büros von Dr. Kustain. Und eben dieser stand mit einem weiteren Pfleger dort, als hätte er bereits auf sie gewartet.

„Hallo, John!" Das Lächeln des Arztes wirkte eine Spur zu freundlich. „Wie ich sehe haben Sie einen Fluchtversuch unternommen. Nun, ich hatte gehofft das Sie sich etwas kooperativer zeigen würden. Schließlich sind Sie ein kranker Mann!"

Wut steig in John auf. „Was haben Sie mit Forres gemacht? Und was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"

Doch er erhielt nur ein breites Lächeln als Antwort.

John verspürte den unwiderstehlichen Drang dem Arzt seine Freundlichkeit aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Doch noch immer wurde er von den Pflegern festgehalten.

„Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verrät mir das Sie nicht einsichtig sind. Sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl. Vielleicht wird Ihnen das ja eine Lehre sein."

Der Pfleger neben Dr. Kustain reichte dem Arzt eine Spritze. Erst jetzt bemerkte John das es Kestan war.

„Normalerweise greife ich nicht zu solchen Mitteln. Aber wenn Patienten so aufsässig wie Sie sind sehe ich mich leider dazu gezwungen." Der Gesichtsausdruck des lächelnden Arztes schien nicht ganz zu seiner gemachten Aussage zu passen.

„Wenn Sie es nicht wollen können Sie ruhig darauf verzichten! Und bei der Gelegenheit könnten Sie mich auch gleich gehen lassen! Ihr Service hier ist gefällt mir nicht!"

Doch seine Worte hatten den Arzt nicht von seinem Vorhaben abgebracht. Ein leichtes kribbeln setzte in Johns Arm ein als ihm Dr. Kustain die Spritze injizierte. Er konnte fühlen wie sich dessen Inhalt schnell auszubreiten begann.

„Was ist das? Was haben Sie mir gegeben?"

„Etwas das Sie hoffentlich lehren wird solch dumme Ideen lieber zu vergessen!"

John merkte wie die Pfleger ihn los ließen. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und sein Körper begann sich sonderbar schwer an zu fühlen.

„In Zukunft werden wir Ihre Medikamenten Dosis wohl deutlich erhöhen müssen um solch hässliche Vorfälle zu vermeiden."

Die Pfleger und der noch immer dauer grinsende Dr. Kustain wandten sich zum gehen.

„Oh, bevor ich es vergesse. Kestan wollte noch ein Wort mit Ihnen wechseln. Ich denke das es etwas damit zu tun hat, dass sie ihn Heute Nacht in ihrem Zimmer ko geschlagen haben. Viel Vergnügen!"

Und damit verschwand er.

John konnte fühlen wie sein Körper immer mehr auf die ihm gespritzte Droge reagierte. Er hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Kestan war inzwischen in aller Ruhe zur nächsten Tür getreten und hatte diese geöffnet.

„Ich glaube du hast noch etwas das mir gehört." Und ehe John sich versah hatte Kestan wieder seinen Schlüsselbund an sich genommen.

„So, das hätten wir schon mal geklärt. Ich erinnere mich das du mich schon wieder geschlagen hast. Ein drittes mal wird dir das nicht gelingen!"

Und nach diesen Worten packte er John grob und verpasste ihm eine Reihe von Schlägen die ihn sicher zu Boden befördert hätten, wenn er nicht mit dem Rücken zur Wand gestanden hätte. Er konnte Kestan nichts entgegensetzten, er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft um sich in eine schützende Position zu bringen.

„Solltest du mich auch nur ein einziges mal schief ansehen wird dir das hier wie ein Picknick vorkommen!" Und mit einem weiteren Schlag beförderte er John durch die offene Tür und schloss diese hinter ihm ab.

Unsanft war John zu Boden gegangen. Was er von dem Raum erkennen konnte waren weiße Polsterungen, überall um ihn herum. Doch viel mehr bekam er von seiner Umgebung nicht mehr mit, den die Droge hatte angefangen seinen Körper mit haltlosen Krämpfen zu beuteln.

* * *

_tbc_


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Es war Morgen als Teyla mit den anderen in den Besprechungsraum trat. Einzig Rodney war schon anwesend und mit seinem Laptop beschäftigt. Als letztes betrat Col. Caldwell den Raum und setzte sich auf Johns üblichen Platz.

Elizabeth ergriff als erste das Wort. „Col. Caldwell wird sich vorübergehend um die Militärische Leitung von Atlantis kümmern."

Es war Teyla klar gewesen das Caldwell die logischste Wahl gewesen war. Doch hatte sie in den Zeiten in denen er John vertrat stets das Gefühl gehabt, dass er für das meiste nicht Militärische Personal einfach zu sehr Soldat war. John war in vielerlei Hinsicht einfach etwas lockerer. Sie war der Ansicht, dass dies mit ein Grund dafür war, das in Atlantis trotz der ständigen Gefahr eines Angriffs ein stets gutes Klima herrschte.

Elizabeth fuhr fort. „Dr. McKay, wie geht es mit den Reparaturen an der Deadalus voran?"

Rodneys Blick schien sich nur widerwillig von seiner Arbeit lösen zu wollen. Dennoch klappte er seinen Laptop zu. „Wie erwartet sind die Arbeiten umfangreich. Ich beschäftige mich mit Hermiod und Dr. Novak ausschließlich mit dem Hyperantrieb. Wir kommen voran, es ist aber eine sehr kniffelige Arbeit. Ein Fehler und die Deadalus kann sich von ihrem Hyperantrieb verabschieden. Aber Gott sei dank beschäftige ich mich ja mit den Reparaturen! Wie es genau zu den Rissen in der Leitung kam konnten wir noch nicht heraus finden. Die Besatzung kann aber durchaus von Glück reden, denn wie es aussieht hätte die Leitung auch jederzeit zwischen den Galaxien reißen können."

Teyla fiel es schwer bei Col. Caldwell eine Reaktion auf Rodneys Worte zu erfassen. Dennoch konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, dass dieser froh darüber sein musste dieser Situation entgangen zu sein.

„Die Reparaturen werden voraussichtlich noch knapp zwei Wochen dauern. Wie gesagt, wenn sich nicht noch irgendetwas unvermutetes ereignet. Aber das ist hier ja all zu oft der Fall."

„Gut." Elizabeth ging zum nächsten Punkt über. „Wie Teyla mir berichtete gibt es eine Ungereimtheit die einen der Pastiser während des Wraithangriffes betrifft. Teyla?"

„Gestern unterhielten Ronon und ich uns mit Enos, einem weiteren Behüter der Hallen. Von ihm erfuhren wir durch Zufall, dass uns Martan in Bezug auf sein Verhalten bei dem Angriff nicht die Wahrheit erzählt hat."

„Da Martan der letzte war der Col. Sheppard, Sergeant Forres und Dr. Taylor gesehen hat, ist das ein sehr verdächtiger Umstand." Major Lorne hatte einen energischen Blick aufgesetzt. „Wir sollten der Sache umbedingt nachgehen."

„Moment mal! Dieser etwas komische Typ? Meinen Sie etwa das er etwas mit dem Wraithangriff zu tun hat?" Etwas ungläubig blickte Rodney zu dem Major.

„Vielleicht nicht mit den Wraith, aber er hat uns eindeutig belogen und wer weiß was er uns noch vorenthalten hat!"

„Wir sollten ihn mal in die Mangel nehmen." Es war eindeutig, das Ronon nur zu gerne ein Gespräch mit dem Behüter führen wollte. Eines der unschöneren Art.

„Ja, das sollten sie tun. Aber bitte seinen sie diplomatisch. Immerhin besteht die Möglichkeit das er wirklich nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat." Doch nach Elizabeth Blick zu urteilen glaubte sie selbst nicht daran.

Rodney hingegen war noch immer etwas ungläubig. „Ok, er hat uns belogen. Doch was hat er davon? Er wird ja wohl kaum mit den Wraith zusammen arbeiten!" Doch Rodney schien sich gerade wieder einmal bewusst geworden zu sein, wo er sich befand und schickte daher ein unsicheres „Oder?" hinterher.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Major, Sie sollten sich auf den Weg machen und ein paar Antworten finden!"

„Ja, Ma'am!"

oOo

Nachdem sie die Wissenschaftler mit zwei zusätzlichen Soldaten erneut in die Hallen der alten Aufzeichnungen gebracht hatten, machten sich Major Lorne, Ronon und Teyla auf die Suche nach Martan. Doch sie trafen nur auf Enos der ihnen mitteilte, dass Martan noch nicht in den Hallen erschienen wäre. Wie er ihnen erzählte war es durchaus nichts ungewöhnliches, Martan würde sich gerne mal Zeit für andere Dinge nehmen.

Mit einer Beschreibung von Enos machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zu Martans Haus.

„Wir sollten es erst einmal ruhig angehen." Teyla hatte ihren Worten absichtlich einen beschwichtigenden Klang gegeben. „Vielleicht zeigt er sich ja kooperativ."

Doch sie erhielt nur Schweigen als Antwort. Sie konnte die Entschlossenheit ihrer Begleiter nur zu gut verstehen. Seit ihrem gestrigen Gespräch mit Enos hatten sich ihr viele Fragen über das sonderbare Verhalten Martans gestellt. Und sie hatte festgestellt das sie wieder mehr Hoffnung schöpfte.

Als sie das Haus erreicht hatten, klopfte Major Lorne an die Tür. „Hüter Martan? Machen Sie auf!"

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Doch bevor Martan ein Wort des Grußes an sie richten konnte hatte Ronon den Mann schon am Kragen aus dem Eingang gezogen und gegen die Hauswand gedrückt. „Was hast du mit Sheppard und den anderen gemacht?"

Von der Plötzlichkeit seines Angriffes überrascht versuchten Teyla und Lorne die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Ronon! Lassen Sie ihn los!" Doch die Worte des Majors verhallten ohne Wirkung zu zeigen.

„Ronon. Ich weiß, wie sie sich fühlen. Wir werden nicht ohne Antworten von hier fortgehen. Doch sollten wir versuchen sie auf eine andere Weise von ihm zu bekommen." Teylas Worte hatten ruhig und besonnen geklungen.

Und tatsächlich ließ Ronon Martan los, der erst einmal ein Stück die Wand hinunterrutschte und sich hustend eine Hand auf den malträtierten Hals legte.

„Wenn er sich weigern sollte etwas zu sagen wird er nicht noch einmal so einfach davon kommen." Ronon hatte Teyla bei diesen Worten angesehen. Doch waren sie für Martan bestimmt gewesen, der nun ängstlich zu dem Satedaner blickte.

Teyla verstand Ronons Haltung nur zu gut. Er zeigte es zwar nicht, aber auch er hatte einen guten Freund verloren. Sheppard hatte es geschafft sich durch sein Verhalten das Vertrauen und den Respekt des ehemaligen Läufers zu sichern. Und sie wusste das Ronon alles tun würde um John zu retten wenn sich ihm auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit dazu bieten würde.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus. Es war zweckdienlich und schmucklos. An einem Tisch ließen sie sich nieder.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?" Verunsichert blickte Martan zu Ronon, der sich ihm genau gegenüber gesetzt hatte.

Major Lorne antwortete ihm. „Wir haben in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Sie nicht ehrlich zu uns waren."

Teyla meinte einen kurzen Ausdruck des ertapptseins in Martans Gesicht wahrgenommen zu haben bevor Lorne weiter sprach.

„Was ist wirklich bei dem Wraithangriff geschehen?" Lornes Stimme war hart geworden. Zweifelsohne hatte auch er den verräterischen Gesichtsausdruck des Behüters wahrgenommen.

„Ich habe es ihnen doch schon gesagt! Als wir die ersten Jäger hörten schlug ich in den Hallen Alarm und informierte sie über die Situation. Col. Sheppard schickte Sie zurück zu ihren Jumpern. Er selbst wollte auf Dr. Taylor warten, der sich mit Sergeant Forres in einer der anderen Hallen befand. Ich wollte sichergehen das keiner zurück blieb und wartete ebenfalls bis die Letzten fliehen konnten. Kurz darauf stießen die beiden dann zu uns und wir liefen zum Ausgang. Col. Sheppard wollte das ich mit zu den Jumpern ginge, da die Jäger schon über der Stadt waren. Doch ich wusste einen nahen Schutzplatz an dem sich meine Familie aller Voraussicht nach hatte verstecken können. So schlug ich das Angebot aus und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung die leere Straße entlang. Ein Geräusch ließ mich jedoch innehalten und mich umdrehen. Und ich sah wie die drei von einem Jäger erfasst wurden.

Wollen Sie mir etwa einen Vorwurf daraus machen das ich ihr Schicksal nicht teile?" Martan wirkte deutlich nervös.

„Das ist nicht das was Sie uns das letzte mal erzählt haben."

Zu Martans Nervosität hatte sich bei Teylas Worten deutliche Unsicherheit gesellt.

„Was? Doch, so ist es passiert!"

„Sie haben uns nichts davon gesagt das Col. Sheppard und die anderen von einem Wraithjäger erfasst wurden." Martan war im Begriff seine letzten Sympathien bei Teyla zu verspielen.

Diesem musste seine widersprüchliche Aussage auch gerade klar geworden sein, den er versuchte sich zu erklären. „Das muss mir durch den Schock des Angriffes entfallen sein."

„Schock des Angriffes? Du weist noch nicht was ein Schock ist." Ronon hatte Martan nicht einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen.

Schweiß war in dem Gesicht des Behüters ausgebrochen. Und er schien es erst einmal vorzuziehen zu schweigen.

„Hören Sie auf mit den Mätzchen! Wir wissen da Sie lügen! Wir wissen das Sie nicht zu ihrer Familie gegangen sind! Sie haben gar keine Familie mehr. Also fangen Sie endlich an uns die Wahrheit zu erzählen!" Der Major wirkte nicht so als wenn er noch mehr Geduld aufbringen wollte.

„Was wissen Sie schon von meiner Familie!" Martans Verhalten hatte sich schlagartig geändert, als Lorne auf diese zu sprechen kam. War er zuvor nervös und unsicher, zeigte er jetzt deutliche Wut und Entschlossenheit.

„Nichts, nichts wissen Sie! Sie wissen nicht wie es ist alles zu verlieren! Meine geliebte Sura, meine geliebten Kinder! Ich habe gesehen wie sie von den Wraith geholt wurden! Habe ihre Schreie gehört! Sie riefen meinen Namen, doch ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen!" Tiefer Schmerz steckte in seinen Worten. „Ich habe mich Wochenlang von der Welt abgewandt. Ich wollte nicht mehr länger leben. Doch irgendwann begann ich mich zu fragen wie viele andere es da draußen noch geben würde die mein Schicksal teilen. Und wie viele noch da draußen sind dessen Zukunft auch nur Verlust und Schmerz für sie bereithält."

Viel zu viele, das war Teyla klar. Sie alle waren mit der Bedrohung groß geworden. Und doch war man nicht auf die Schrecken vorbereitet.

„Ich war entschlossen alles Menschenmögliche zu unternehmen um das zu verhindern. Ich reiste durch den Ring der Vorfahren und versuchte Verbündete zu finden, Gleichgesinnte, die bereit dazu waren die Wraith zu bekämpfen. Doch keiner hatte den Mut sich dieser Plage entgegen zu stellen. Als ich schon fast am aufgeben war trat ein Mann an mich heran, der von meinen fruchtlosen Versuchen gehört hatte. Noran ist sein Name und er ist Anführer einer kleinen Organisation die sich aus Mitgliedern verschiedenster Welten zusammen setzt. Sie arbeiten im geheimen und versuchen soviel an Wissen und Technik wie möglich zu sammeln um es gegen die Wraith einsetzten zu können."

In Teylas Ohren hörte sich das sehr vertraut an. „Das klingt nach den Genii."

„Ein paar Genii sind in der Tat Mitglieder bei Noran. Aber es sind wenige im Vergleich zu den anderen. Genau wie jedes Mitglied versuchen sie so viel Informationen wie möglich von ihrem Volk zu uns zu tragen."

Genii die bei ihrem eigenen Volk spionierten. Nichts wirklich neues.

„Schön, Sie sind also Mitglied in Norans Gruppe geworden. Aber was hat das mit unseren Leuten zu tun?" Major Lornes Gesicht wies noch immer einen harten Ausdruck auf, doch war ihm anzusehen das er Martans Verhalten verstehen konnte. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt jedenfalls.

„Als Col. Sheppard mit Ihnen und Ihren Leuten unsere Welt zum ersten mal besuchte, fiel mir sofort auf das Sie die Technik der Vorfahren einsetzten. Ich selbst konnte Ihre so genannten Jumper, mit denen Sie kamen, landen sehen. In unseren Gesprächen fand ich heraus das Sie großes Wissen und Erfahrung besitzen, auch was die Wraith anbelangt. Als ich erfuhr das Sie an unseren geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen interessiert waren wusste ich, dass Sie erst einmal eine Weile mit der Sichtung selbiger beschäftigt sein würden. Ich kontaktierte Noran, der die Gelegenheit günstig fand..."

„Du hast sie verkauft! Du hast unsere Freunde verkauft!" Wütend war Ronon aufgesprungen. Sein Stuhl fiel hinter ihm krachend zu Boden.

Auch Martan hatte sich in die Höhe begeben. Immer noch wirkte er fest entschlossen. „Ja, ich habe Ihre Freunde verkauft! Wir konnten uns diese Gelegenheit einfach nicht entgehen lassen! Ich habe mich mit Col. Sheppard lange genug unterhalten um herauszufinden das Sie uns niemals freiwillig geholfen hätten!"

„Sie elender Mistkerl!"

Auch Major Lorne und Teyla hatten sich erhoben. Zuerst, um Ronon vor einer weiteren unüberlegten Handlung abzuhalten. Doch nach dieser Aussage fehlte nicht viel, um sie selbst zu so einer Tat zu treiben.

Lornes Augen waren eiskalt als er Martan ansprach. „Wie haben Sie es angestellt? Haben Sie die Wraith etwa eingeladen um Ihnen zu helfen?"

„Nein! Niemals würde ich mein Volk den Wraith ausliefern! Es war ein bedauerlicher Zufall, der jedoch wenigstens in einer Hinsicht zu etwas Gutem nütze war. Der eigentliche Plan sah vor das ich ein paar Ihrer Leute von den anderen weglocken sollte. In einem Hinterhalt hätten ein paar von Norans Männern diese dann überwältigt, betäubt und schließlich fortgeschafft. Ich hätte eine falsche Spur über ihren Verbleib gelegt."

„Wir wären nie darauf reingefallen, Martan!"

„Mag sein. Doch das Schicksal offenbarte mir eine viel bessere Möglichkeit! Kurz bevor ich allein mit Col. Sheppard, Sergeant Forres und Dr. Taylor war, holte ich mir das Betäubungsmittel für den anfänglichen Plan. Es ist ein schnell wirkendes Mittel das man einfach nur versprühen muss. Ich versteckte die drei Männer in den Steinkellern der Hallen bis ich Kontakt zu Noran aufnehmen konnte." Es war keine Spur von Bedauern in Martans Gesicht zu erkennen.

Teyla versuchte etwas zu klären. „Die Keller müssen unsere Sensoren gestört haben, sonst hätten wir ihre Subkutanen Sender aufspüren müssen."

„Wo hast du sie hingebracht?" Ronons Stimme war gefährlich ruhig geworden als er sich auf dem Tisch abstütze.

Martan musste das auch aufgefallen sein, den hastig setzte er zu einer Antwort an. „Noran hat sie. Ich weiß nicht wo er sie gefangen hält!" Ronons Blick ließ ihn jedoch schnell nach setzten: „Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen wo Sie Noran finden können! Mehr weiß ich nicht, wirklich!"

„Ich will es für dich hoffen!"

Abwesend beobachtete Teyla wie Martan eine Stargate Adresse auf ein Papier schrieb und Major Lorne erklärte wie man Noran finden könne.

John und die anderen waren noch am leben! Erleichterung über diese glückliche Wendung machte sich in ihr breit. Es gab Hoffnung! All die Ungewissheit der letzten Tage war verschwunden. Sie hatten eine Adresse und die Absicht nicht eher aufzugeben bis sie ihre Leute wieder sicher zu hause in Atlantis hatten.

* * *

_tbc_


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Seit man John in dieses Zimmer gesperrt hatte, war es eine einzige Tortur für ihn gewesen. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit seit dem vergangen war, oder wann genau sein Körper angefangen hatte sich endlich zu beruhigen. Auch stelle er fest, als er mit diffusem und verschwommenem Blick die Decke anstarrte, dass er nicht sagen konnte wie er hier gelandet war. Sein Geist war benommen und neblig und das Denken fiel ihm schwer.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er das jemand über ihm stand. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, etwas zu sagen, aber nichts passierte. Sein Körper reagierte einfach nicht. John glaubte den Mann, der sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten schien, zu kennen, doch sein Name fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. Als er sich grinsend über John beugte um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen, konnte er mit seinem verschwommenen Blick erkennen, dass der weiß gekleidete Mann noch Spuren eines blauen Auges trug. Er spürte wie er fort gezogen wurde, doch sein Blick verklärte sich und er nahm nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung war.

Ein dumpfes Gefühl in seinem linken Arm ließ ihn wieder leicht zu sich kommen. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten seinen Blick zu fokussieren und mehr als nur verschwommenes Licht und Schatten zu erkennen. Er befand sich auf einer Art Liege. Ein Mann stand direkt neben ihm, er hatte etwas länglich silbriges in der Hand. Auch dieser Mann schien sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten, doch als John träge den Kopf drehte konnte er niemanden sehen. Wieder fühlte er dieses dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Arm. Doch als er sich wieder umgedreht hatte war niemand mehr da.

John spürte wie er langsam wieder fort zu dümpeln begann. Das Gesicht eines Mannes mit einer runden Brille war direkt vor ihm aufgetaucht. Er redete zu ihm, doch John konnte kein einziges Wort verstehen. Das letzte was er noch von seinem Gegenüber wahrnahm war ein freundliches Lächeln. Und von da an wusste er nichts mehr.

oOo

Als John erneut zu sich kam musste er feststellen das er sich wieder im Bett seines kleinen Zimmers befand. Durch das Fenster unterhalb der Decke fiel sanftes silbriges Mondlicht. Träge setzte John sich auf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wenn er eine wilde Trommelspielende Musikgruppe dort oben zu Gast hätte.

Wie war er hier hergekommen? Durch den dichten Nebel seiner Gedanken konnte er nur bruchstückhafte Bilder wahrnehmen. Wraith waren da gewesen. Er war mit noch einer Person vor ihnen geflohen. Pfleger hatten ihn angegriffen. Oder waren es doch Wraith gewesen? Und dann hatte er Dr. Kustain getroffen. Er hatte zu ihm gesagt, dass er sehr krank wäre und er seine Medikamenten Dosis erhöhen müsse. Mehr wusste er nicht mehr.

Er fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt, als wenn sein Körper schon lange keine Erholung mehr bekommen hätte. Seit er sich an diesem Ort befand war alles einfach konfus. Man hatte ihm gesagt das er krank wäre, Wahnvorstellungen hätte. Er wollte das nicht glauben. Aber was wenn wirklich etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte? Was, wenn Dr. Kustain recht hatte? Dieser Ort, Atlantis, er wirkte so fern wie nie zuvor auf John. War es überhaupt möglich eine komplette, unversehrte Stadt der Antiker in solch makellosen Zustand zu finden? Sollte er einer der wenigen sein, der die gleichen Gene wie die Antiker hatte um diese Stadt benutzen zu können? Soll er sich mit anderen an seiner Seite gegen die Wraith gestellt haben? Und diese in einzelnen Schlachten sogar besiegt haben?

Irgendwie hörte sich das seltsam in seinen Ohren an, als ob es ein leuchtend schillernder Traum gewesen wäre aus dem er nun langsam erwachte.

Und was war mit seinem Zustand? Sein Geist fühlte sich die ganze Zeit über benommen und nebelhaft an. Was, wenn es daran lag das er sich zu sehr an diesen Traum klammerte und so die Wirklichkeit versuchte zu ignorieren? Ihm war nur zu gut bewusst das er große Gedächtnislücken hatte. Er konnte sich nicht einmal an den letzten Tag erinnern. Konnte es sein das er sich in diesen Zeiten geistig nach Atlantis zurückgezogen hatte? Denn ihn beschlich das Gefühl, als wenn er gerade erst dort gewesen wäre. Aber das konnte nicht sein, dessen war er sich bewusst. Er war hier, wo immer das auch war und das schon seit einiger Zeit.

John wusste nicht mehr was er glauben sollte. An die Wand gelehnt blickte er hoch zu dem Fenster. Der Mond war hinter einer Wolke verschwunden. Müdigkeit begann ihn zu übermannen und kurze Zeit später fielen ihm die Augen zu.

oOo

Lustlos stocherte John in einer klebrigen Pampe. Es war Morgen und er hatte sich im Aufenthaltsraum eingefunden um zu frühstücken. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er feststellen müssen, das seine Mahlzeit genauso aussah wie sie schmeckte.

„Hey, hau rein! So was gutes gibt es nicht oft an Bord!" Ein älterer Patient mit schütteren, weiß-grauen Haaren hatte sich zu John an den Tisch gesellt. Es war der gleiche den John vor kurzem dabei beobachtet hatte wie er einen Tisch mit diesem Zeug zu kleisterte.

Ungläubig blickte John zu dem Mann auf. „Das soll gut sein?"

„Aber ja doch ja!" Bei seinen nächsten Worten beugte er sich zu John über den Tisch und senkte seine Stimme. „Sie denken ich wüsste es nicht. Aber ich weiß das die Köche es manchmal schaffen etwas Geschmack in das Essen zu geben!"

„Geschmack?"

„Ja! Köstlicher Geschmack!"

‚Ok, der Typ hat sie nicht mehr alle!' Gleichzeitig fragte John sich warum es ihn überhaupt noch wunderte. Immerhin war das eine Heilanstalt die von Verrückten bevölkert wurde. Und er selbst fühlte, das er selbst immer mehr in diese Kategorie zu rutschen drohte.

„Weißt du, das Geheimnis um an diesem Ort nicht durchzudrehen ist durchzudrehen! Nein, nein, hör zu! Wenn du der Monotonie zu sehr anheim fällst, dann kommst du hier nie wieder raus. Dein Denken beginnt in immer gleichen Bahnen zu arbeiten und dadurch verkalkst du. Dann kannst du da draußen nicht mehr funktionieren." Mit einem Arm deutete er Richtung Fenster.

Es waren etwas verquere Ansichten die sein Tischnachbar ihm da offenbarte. Er beschloss nicht näher auf diese Aussage einzugehen und fragte statt dessen: „Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Oh, ein paar Jahre. Ich werde hier wohl auch nicht mehr raus kommen. Ich habe ein erbliches Leiden. Hat was mit meiner Körperchemie zu tun, ich neige zu Stimmungsschwankungen. Ich habe schon ein paar mal versucht mich umzubringen!" Die Fröhlichkeit mit der er diese Worte sagte verdeutlichten seine Aussage ungemein. „Habe ich mich eigentlich schon vorgestellt? Mein Name ist Tulos."

„John. Freut mich."

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite! Du scheinst jemand zu sein mit dem man sich unterhalten kann. Die anderen hier", Tulos Blick schweifte durch den von Patienten bevölkerten Raum, „sind dafür nicht so gut zu gebrauchen. Die meisten sabbern nur vor sich hin. Allerdings hast du, als du hier aufgetaucht bist, auch ausgesehen, als ob du in diese Kategorie fallen würdest."

John hoffte inständig das er nicht den Rest seiner Tage sabbernd an diesem Ort verbringen musste.

„Ist eigentlich ganz nett hier wenn man sich erst eingewöhnt hat. Am Anfang fällt es einem immer schwer sich einzuleben. Ging mir nicht anders. Aber mein Neffe hat mir da geholfen. Er ist ein wundervoller Mensch. Damals habe ich ihn fast nie gesehen. Ich bin echt froh das sie die Regeln etwas gelockert haben!" Tulos Redeschwall erinnerte ihn stark an einen ihm bekannten Wissenschaftler.

„Oh, siehst du den Pfleger der gerade seine Runde macht?" John folgte Tulos Blick und erkannte Kestan. „Mit dem muss man vorsichtig sein. Kann ziemlich grob werden. Geh dem besser aus dem Weg."

Auch Kestan hatte John soeben bemerkt. Sein Blick zeigte deutliche Abneigung.

„Oh, zu spät! Er hat sich schon auf dich eingeschossen!"

Langsam kam der Pfleger zu ihrem Tisch und wandte sich schließlich John zu. „Wird Zeit für dich Dr. Kustain zu besuchen."

Kestans wachsamer Blick war fest auf John gerichtet, als wenn er auf eine falsche Bewegung warten würde. Doch John gab ihm keinen Anlass zur Vorsicht. Er stand lediglich langsam von seinem Platz auf und ging voraus.

Vielleicht würde der Arzt ja etwas Licht in seine Verwirrung bringen können.

oOo

„Guten Morgen, John! Wie ich sehe geht es Ihnen wieder besser. Sie haben uns ja ganz schön auf Trab gehalten!" John folgte der einladenden Geste des Arztes und setzte sich vor dessen Schreibtisch.

Zu dem noch immer in der Tür stehenden Kestan gewandt meinte Dr. Kustain: „Du kannst gehen, er wird keine Schwierigkeiten machen."

Widerwillig verließ der Pfleger den Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie reden." John hatte keine Ahnung worauf der Arzt anspielte.

„Oh, das wundert mich nicht. Sie hatten vorletzte Nacht einen paranoiden Schub der uns allen ziemliche Sorgen bereitet hat. Aber ich hoffe, das wir durch die geänderte Dosierung Ihrer Medikamente weitere Vorfälle dieser Art vermeiden können!"

Das erklärte Johns Erinnerungsfetzen an ein Gespräch mit dem Arzt. Und die ihn verfolgenden Wraith. Wenn sich das ganz eindeutig nur in seinem Kopf abgespielt hatte konnte es dann sein, dass er sich auch andere Dinge ausgedachte? Konnte es sein, dass Atlantis nur in seinem Kopf existierte?

Dr. Kustain hatte nach seinen letzten Worten lange geschwiegen und John dabei ausgiebig studiert bevor er erneut etwas sagte. „Sie sehen verwirrt aus, John. Lassen sie mich an Ihren Gedanken teilhaben damit ich Ihnen helfen kann."

Es widerstrebte John seinen Zwiespalt offen zu legen. Was, wenn es doch keine Illusion war? Er könnte Atlantis, seine Freunde und alles, woran er glaubte, einer Gefahr aussetzten. Was wusste er denn schon über Dr. Kustain? Sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass er dem Arzt vertrauen sollte. Doch sein Instinkt stand in starken Gegensatz dazu. Er fühlte, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte. Warum musste auch alles nur so kompliziert sein?

„Ich sehe das Sie noch nicht darüber reden wollen. Ich verstehe das John, es ist in Ordnung! Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Aber ich kann Ihnen vielleicht erzählen wie ich Ihre Situation einschätze." Der Arzt hatte sich erhoben und war mit dem Rücken zu John gerichtet vor das Fenster getreten.

„Sie sind verwirrt, weil Sie sich nicht mehr sicher sind was Sie glauben sollen. Sie fragen sich ob ich Ihnen nicht vielleicht doch die Wahrheit über Ihren Zustand gesagt habe. Sie fühlen sich unsicher und beginnen sich Fragen zu stellen; ‚wie kann ich herausfinden was wahr ist, was wirklich ist?' ‚Wie kann ich die Schleier in meinem Kopf lichten?'" Lächelnd blickte Dr. Kustain zu John.

Dieser war eher noch verwirrter als zuvor. Wie konnte der Arzt das wissen? Wie konnte er wissen das er sich genau diese Fragen stellte?

„Ich sehe Sie sind überrascht. Ich nehme mal an das ich Ihre Gedanken eingefangen habe. Falls Sie sich fragen sollten wie das sein kann, nun, Sie sind nicht mein erster Patient!"

John wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Sollte er besorgt darüber sein das Dr. Kustain nur zu genau wusste was in ihm vorging? Oder sollte er es als Zeichen nehmen das er wirklich krank war?

„Es gibt einen Weg wie Sie sich von Ihren Wahnvorstellungen befreien können, wie Sie sich von dieser Trugwelt, die Sie ‚Atlantis' nennen, los sagen können." Der Arzt hatte sich wieder an seinen Tisch gesetzt und blickte John aufmerksam an. „Erzählen Sie mir von Atlantis. Lassen Sie mich an diesem Ort, an dieser Welt teilhaben. Lassen Sie mich an dessen Geheimnissen teilhaben! Sie glauben Atlantis beschützen zu müssen, es gegen Feinde verteidigen zu müssen. Doch das ist nicht wahr, John. Dieser Ort existiert nicht. Nur in Ihrem Kopf. Das einzige was Sie erreichen, wenn sie weiterhin schweigen, ist Ihrer eigenen Heilung im Wege zu stehen! Befreien Sie sich von diesem Wahn, John! Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen!"

Eindringlich blickte der Arzt in Johns Gesicht. Doch dieser wandte seinen Blick ab.

‚Nein. Nein, ich werde sie nicht verraten.' Allerdings klangen seine eigenen Worte nicht mehr ganz so überzeugend.

Er wusste nicht was er von alledem halten sollte, oder wo ihm der Kopf stand. Konnte er alles so leicht lösen? War es so einfach den Nebel in seinem Kopf zu lichten?

„Ich möchte gehen." Er musste hier raus, musste alleine sein um den wilden Strom seiner Gedanken ordnen zu können.

„Sicher, Sie brauchen etwas Zeit für sich." Der Arzt drückte einen kleinen Knopf auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Als Kestan wieder in das Zimmer trat um John zu holen, bedachte Dr. Kustain John mit einem zufriedenen Blick. „Denken Sie über meine Worte nach! Es ist der einzige Weg zu Ihrer Heilung. Der einzige Weg je wieder hier raus zu kommen! Auf Wiedersehen, John!"

Ein breites Grinsen war das letzte was John von dem Arzt sah als Kestan ihn fort führte.

* * *

_tbc_


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Halten Sie still, Rodney! Wenn Sie den Arm nicht ruhig halten kann ich ihn nicht untersuchen!" Leicht genervt versuchte Dr. Beckett Rodney zu etwas mehr Kooperation zu bewegen. Dieser jedoch war zu sehr in seine weitschweifige Unfallgeschichte vertieft die er seit er vor fünf Minuten in die Krankenstation gekommen war, unablässig fort geführt hatte.

„Ich meine man könnte durchaus erwarten das dieser kleine graue Besserwisser etwas besser auf seine Daten hätte achten sollen. Durch die Überlastung hätte ich mir wer weiß was antun können! Er hat mit wichtigen Systemen der Deadalus zu tun. Da sollte er in seinen Formulierungen etwas genauer sein!"

„Das sieht mir nach einer leichten Verbrennung aus." Carson hatte es endlich geschafft einen Blick auf Rodneys Arm zu werfen. „Ich werde die Stelle mit etwas Brandgel behandeln." Er erhob sich um eine Dose aus einem Schrank zu holen.

„Glauben Sie das reicht? Vielleicht sollten Sie mir einen Verband anlegen?"

Carson seufzte. „Es ist nur eine einfache, simple Verbrennung! Die wird von ganz alleine wieder heilen. Wieso sind Sie eigentlich nicht auf der Deadalus zu einem Arzt gegangen?"

Rodney schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Nun ja, ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht daran gedacht. War wohl zu sehr in Gedanken."

Nach der „umfangreichen" Behandlung seines Patienten stellte Carson die Dose wieder zurück in den Schrank. Als er sich erneut zu Rodney umdrehte, bemerkte er einen ernsten Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers.

„Werden Sie auch mit auf die Mission kommen?"

Carson musste nicht fragen welche Mission er meinte. „Ja. Es ist wohl besser einen Arzt dabei zu haben. Aber ich hoffe sehr das meine Fähigkeiten nicht gebraucht werden."

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, in dem sich ein ernstes Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, fuhr er fort. „Sie werden auch mitkommen?"

„Ja, fürs erste ist meine Arbeit an der Deadalus beendet. Das gröbste ist dort überstanden, die kommen fürs erste auch ohne mich zurecht."

Normalerweise hätte eine solche Aussage Rodneys bissig und sarkastisch geklungen. Doch nicht in diesem Falle. Er dachte wohl auch an das was sie erwarten würde.

In knapp einer Stunde wollten sie zu der Adresse aufbrechen an der man Sheppard, Forres und Taylor vermutete. Wie Carson es verstanden hatte war Norans Gruppe an Informationen interessiert. Und er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen wie man versuchte diese aus ihren Leuten herauszuholen.

Rodney wandte sich zum gehen. „Wir sehen uns ja dann." Und damit verließ er die Krankenstation.

oOo

Es war ein sonderbarer Anblick der sich Carson auf den engen Straßen bot. Überall waren kleine Marktstände mit ihm seltsam unvertrauten Waren. Es herrschte dichtes Gedränge und die hohen Häuser, die die Straße flankierten, ließen nur wenig Tageslicht bis zu ihnen vordringen. Er musste aufpassen nicht den Anschluss zu den anderen zu verlieren. Teyla und Major Lorne führten sie an, Ronon, Rodney und er folgten ihnen durch die verwinkelten Straßen.

Langsam erreichten sie ruhigere Gegenden und schließlich blieben sie vor einem recht unscheinbaren Haus in einer heruntergekommenen Gasse stehen.

„Netter Ort hier." Rodneys Stimme war deutlich anzuhören das er sich nicht sehr wohl fühlte.

Ronon blickte den Wissenschaftler an. „Aber ein unauffälliges Versteck."

„Wir sollten vorsichtig dort drin sein." Major Lorne fasste besonders Rodney und ihn ins Auge. „Wir wissen nicht was uns erwarten wird. Also bleiben Sie in Deckung und seinen Sie vorsichtig."

Und damit betraten sie das Gebäude. Von Innen sah es auch nicht viel besser aus als von Außen. Eher noch ungemütlicher. Drei Männer, die sich gerade noch unterhalten hatten, brachen abrupt ihr Gespräch ab, als Carson mit den anderen in das Zimmer trat.

Der größte von ihnen ergriff das Wort. „Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr hier?" Seine Stimme klang unfreundlich und sein Blick war abschätzend.

Lorne trat vor um ihm zu antworten. „Wir suchen Noran. Wir müssen dringend mit ihm sprechen."

„Was wollt ihr von ihm?" Das Gesicht des Fremden zeigte deutliches Misstrauen.

„Wir haben ihm ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen das er unmöglich ablehnen kann."

„Schon gut, Ceres." Der Mann links von ihrem rüden Gesprächspartner war zu diesem getreten und hatte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Ich bin Noran. Was für ein Geschäft habt ihr mir mir anzubieten?"

Innerhalb eines Augenblickes hatten Lorne, Ronon und Teyla ihre Waffen auf Noran und seine beiden Begleiter gerichtet.

Eine Warnung diese Vorgehens hätte Carsons Nerven bestimmt gut getan. Auch der bis jetzt stille Mann zuckte heftig und warf einen ängstlichen Blick Richtung Noran.

„Es sieht so aus. Sie werden unsere Leute frei lassen und im Gegenzug werden wir Sie nicht erschießen." Carson konnte das Gesicht des des Majors zwar nicht erkennen, da er mit Rodney hinter ihm stand, doch er konnte sich gut vorstellen das es eine grimmige Entschlossenheit zeigte.

„Hören Sie, lassen Sie uns ruhig bleiben! Ich weiß leiden nicht wovon Sie reden, ich habe niemanden in Gewahrsam."

„Lügner. Es wäre besser für Sie die Wahrheit zu sagen bevor meine Waffe noch aus versehen losgehen könnte." Seit gut einem Jahr kannte Carson nun schon Ronon. Und doch schaffte dieser es immer noch ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Da Noran schwieg fuhr Lorne fort. „Wir wissen von Martan alles über Sie und Ihre kleine Organisation. Sie haben drei unserer Männer entführt. Es ist sinnlos es abzustreiten, Noran!"

„Martan? Dieses kleine Licht? Ich dachte eigentlich das es nichts schaden könnte ihn mitspielen zu lassen. Aber da lag ich wohl falsch."

Er schweig einen Moment bevor er fort fuhr. „Ich sehe das ich wohl keine andere Wahl habe. Wenn ich Ihnen Ihre Männer ausliefere werden Sie mich dann in Ruhe lassen?"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an was Sie mit ihnen angestellt haben."

Noran schien eine Sekunde zu zögern. „In Ordnung, ich führe Sie zu ihnen. Diesen Ärger sind sie mir nicht wert. Leuten die mich mit Waffen bedrohen gehe ich für gewöhnlich lieber aus dem Weg."

Langsam ging er auf eine Ecke des Zimmers zu und öffnete eine Falltür die unter einem alten, flickigen Teppich verborgen lag.

„Ihre zwei Freunde werden uns begleiten. Und keine Mätzchen, verstanden?"

Norans bis jetzt stiller Begleiter zeigte deutliche Angst. Ceres jedoch war die Ruhe selbst. Noran nickte nur und stieg als erster nach unten, dicht gefolgt von seinen Begleitern.

„Teyla, Ronon, wir sollten aufpassen, der Typ scheint mir ziemlich abgebrüht zu sein."

Diesen Eindruck hatte auch Carson gewonnen. Und hatte Noran nicht auch sehr schnell ihren Forderungen nachgegeben? Zweifelsohne hatten sie es hier mit einer sehr zwielichtigen Person zu tun.

Als Carson hinter Rodney in die Tiefe stieg konnte er ein leises „So weit, so gut" von diesem hören. In Gedanken stimmte er ihm zu. Blieb nur zu hoffen das es auch weiterhin so glatt laufen würde.

Unten angekommen fanden sie sich in einem mit Öllampen beleuchteten Gang wieder. Stumm folgte Carson den anderen.

„Was ist das hier?" Die Stimme des Majors wirkte ungewohnt dumpf in dem nicht sehr breiten Tunnel.

„Es ist ein ehemaliger Fluchtweg der in ein kleines Höhlensystem mündet, das sich unter der Stadt ausbreitet. Nur sehr wenige wissen noch von seiner Existenz."

Sie kamen zu einer Abzweigung der sie nach links folgten, als Teyla sich an Noran wandte. „Sie und Ihre Männer wirken auf mich eher wie Kriminelle, nicht wie Kämpfer, die sich den Wraith entgegenstellen wollen."

Ein lautes Lachen war von Noran zu hören, in das Ceres mit einstimmte. „Kämpfer? Oh ja, wir sind Kämpfer! Wir bekämpfen heldenhaft die Leere unseres Geldbeutels!"

„Sie haben Martan belogen."

„Ja, das habe ich!" Noran schien die Täuschung des Behüters deutlich zu amüsieren. „Als ich sah wie er versuchte Leute zusammen zu trommeln mit denen er sich gegen die Wraith stellen wollte dachte ich mir, dass ich ihn für unsere Ziele einspannen könnte. Er hatte nicht viel Ahnung wie das Leben außerhalb seiner Heimat funktioniert. Es war ein leichtes ihn dazu zu bewegen für mich zu arbeiten. Ich tischte ihm genau das auf was er hören wollte und er schloss sich uns bereitwillig an! Ich hatte nicht erwartet das er uns etwas einbringen würde. Aber ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es immer gut ist so viele Augen und Ohren wie möglich da draußen zu haben."

Kriminelle wie sie im Buche stehen. Carson empfand Mitleid für den hintergangenen Behüter. Wie konnte man nur jemand so emotional angeschlagenen für seine eigenen Ziele ausnutzen?

„Sie können sich sicher vorstellen wie überrascht ich war als Martan mir von Ihren Freunden erzählte, die seine Heimatwelt besuchten. Sie verfügten über genau das was ich suche um es wieder Gewinnbringend zu verkaufen."

„Sie widerlicher Mistkerl!" Ronon hatte Noran gepackt und ihm einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. „Sie reden von Menschen wie von billiger Ware!"

Noran spuckte Blut, zeigte aber keine Einsicht, er lächelte sogar. „So ist das in meinem Geschäft nun mal! Ich besorge mir Technologien, Wissen und Informationen indem ich sie stehle oder aus Leuten heraus hole und sie dann verkaufe. Ein ehrliches Geschäft!"

„Sie widern mich an." Ronon ließ von dem Anführer ab als ob er etwas schmutziges und abstoßendes wäre.

Langsam setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung. Major Lorne und auch Teyla hatten nicht in Ronons Angriff eingegriffen. Eine gewisse Genugtuung war von dieser impulsiven Handlung des ehemaligen Läufers ausgegangen der sich selbst Carson anschließen konnte.

„Sie sind nichts weiter als ein Krimineller, Noran." Lornes Stimme drückte Verachtung aus.

„Ich würde mich eher als Händler bezeichnen. Meine Art der Ware ist lediglich etwas ausgefallener. Deshalb arbeite ich auch im Verborgenen. Um Situationen wie dieser eigentlich zu entgehen."

„Sie sind ein Feigling der nur aus dem Hinterhalt agiert ohne selbst etwas zu tun."

„Ja, mag sein. Aber so riskiere ich auch nicht selbst etwas abzubekommen."

Die nächsten Schritte über blieben sie alle stumm. Als der Gang sich leicht bog hielt Noran vor einer groben Holztüre an. „Hier sind sie." Und damit öffnete er die Tür.

Es war ein spärlich beleuchteter Raum, nur eine einzelne Öllampe hing an der Wand. Der größte Teil lag jedoch im Dunklen.

Was in den nächsten Sekunden geschah konnte Carson nicht genau sagen, denn unvermutet ging das Licht aus und alles wurde Schwarz. Er hörte wie Schläge ausgeteilt wurden, spürte wie ihn jemand zur Seite stieß und kurz darauf die Tür zugeschlagen wurde.

„Was ist passiert?" frage er in die Dunkelheit hinein. Als Antwort sah er wie Lichtstrahlen, von zwei P-90 ausgehend, eingeschaltet wurden.

„Noran hat sich abgesetzt!" Ronon hatte die Lage sofort erfasst und war zur Tür gelaufen, die nun jedoch verschlossen war. Energisch nahm der ehemalige Läufer Anlauf und schaffte es das schon alte Holz aus den Angeln zu brechen. Sofort setzte er zur Verfolgung des Geflohenen an.

Teyla hatte inzwischen die Lampe wieder entzündet und gab Carson wieder einen Blick auf die Szenerie vor ihm. Keiner schien verletzt zu sein. Auch nicht Rodney, der sich fluchend wieder aufrichtete. Anscheinend war auch er bei Norans Flucht grob aus dem Weg befördert worden.

„Oh, na großartig! Diese Typen haben uns in eine Falle gelockt!" Rodney blickte zu Major Lorne, der allerdings etwas anderes ins Auge gefasst hatte.

Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt lag eine reglose Gestalt auf dem Boden. Auch Carson hatte den Mann nun entdeckt und war zu ihnen getreten. „Das ist einer von Norans Begleitern. Er ist glatt ko gegangen." Er fühlte nach dem Puls des Mannes der ruhig und gleichmäßig ging.

„Noran ist verschwunden." Ronon war soeben von seiner Verfolgung zurück gekehrt.

„Heißt das etwa das wir ganz umsonst hergekommen sind? Das alles nutzlos war? Den Kerl sehen wir doch nie wieder!" Rodneys Wut schien sich in Resignation zu wandeln während er sprach.

„Nein, wir sind nicht umsonst gekommen." Teyla war in den bis jetzt dunklen, hinteren Teil des Raumes getreten. Das Licht offenbarte ihnen einen bewusstlosen Mann der eindeutig eine Atlantis Uniform trug. Er lag auf einer einfachen Liegestätte mit dem Rücken zu ihnen.

„Dr. Beckett?"

Carson war sofort zu dem Mann getreten. „Das ist Dr. Taylor!"

Der junge Wissenschaftler sah nicht gut aus. Sein Gesicht war von zahlreichen Blessuren verunstaltet und in seinen dunkelblonden Haaren klebte getrocknetes Blut. Und nicht nur dort. Man hatte Taylor wohl mit Gewalt zum Reden bringen wollen. Und wer auch immer ihm das angetan hatte, er verstand sein Handwerk nur all zu gut.

Eine erste vorläufige Untersuchung ergab, dass Taylor nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Allerdings machten Carson die vielen kleinen Wunden, die überall an seinem Körper verstreut waren, Sorgen. Auch die Tatsache das er den Wissenschaftler nicht aufwecken konnte, beunruhigte ihn.

„Taylor ist stabil, aber wir sollten ihn schnellst möglich nach Atlantis bringen. Ihm wurde übel mitgespielt. Ich werden ihm etwas zur Stärkung geben, aber viel mehr kann ich hier nicht für ihn tun."

„In Ordnung, Doktor." Major Lorne stand mit den anderen hinter ihm und blickte auf den grausam zugerichteten Wissenschaftler. Carson sah deutliches Entsetzen in ihren Gesichtern. Und Wut.

Ronon gab seinem Zorn deutlichen Ausdruck. „Wenn dieser Noran den Fehler begehen sollte mir noch mal unter die Augen zu treten..." Es war deutlich was er dann mit diesem anstellen würde.

„Major? Sehen Sie sich das hier an." Rodney hatte sich sehr schnell von Taylor abgewandt als Carson mit seiner Untersuchung beschäftigt gewesen war und hatte sich in dem Raum genauer umgesehen.

„Haben Sie etwas entdeckt?"

Rodney stand vor einem mit Papieren übersäten Tisch. „Das hier scheinen Protokolle zu sein. Diese Kerle haben ihre _Verhöre_ mit geschrieben. Sie müssen Taylor sehr zugesetzt haben."

Auch Carson hatte einen kurzen Blick auf den Tisch geworfen. Es waren viele Papiere, die er ausmachen konnte. Erneut blickte er auf den einst gesunden jungen Mann vor ihm, der nun kaum eine unversehrte Stelle an seinem Körper aufweisen konnte.

Dafür hatte man ihm das angetan? Wegen dem was auf diese Papiere passte? Carson hatte schon viele schreckliche Dinge und Grausamkeiten in dieser Galaxie gesehen und erlebt. Aber das... Nie hätte er gedacht das ein Mensch einem anderen so etwas antun könnte und das nur aus simpler Profitgier.

„Teyla, Ronon, wir sollten uns aufteilen und die nähere Umgebung absuchen." Major Lorne war offensichtlich noch nicht bereit aufzugeben.

Dr. Taylor hatten sie finden können, aber noch fehlte jede Spur von Col. Sheppard und Sergeant Forres.

„McKay, Sie bleiben bei Beckett. Und passen Sie auf den hier auf!" Dabei deutete der Major auf den noch immer bewusstlosen Mann am Boden.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigte Rodney das er verstanden hatte und Major Lorne, Teyla und Ronon machten sich auf den Weg.

Rodney schien beschlossen zu haben sich die Papiere etwas genauer anzusehen, den er hatte sich an den kleinen runden Tisch gesetzt.

Nach ein paar Minuten, nachdem Carson seinen Patienten so gut es ging versorgt hatte, gesellte er sich zu dem Wissenschaftler. „Und Rodney, haben Sie etwas entdecken können?"

„Nachdem was hier steht sind sie nicht gerade zimperlich mit Taylor umgegangen. Aber die gute Nachricht ist das diese Unterlagen vollzählig zu sein scheinen. Sie hatten wohl noch nicht die Gelegenheit etwas davon zu verkaufen."

„Oder vielleicht wollten sie auch warten bis sie nichts mehr aus ihm heraus bekommen würden." Carsons Blick war auf einen schweren Stuhl mit Fesseln unweit des Tisches gefallen. Der Anblick ließ sich ihm leicht der Magen umdrehen.

„Ja, gut möglich."

Noch so eine grausame Vorstellung. Wahrscheinlich hätte Noran erst mit dem Tod des jungen Mannes aufgehört.

„Das ist eine abscheuliche Art Geld zu verdienen."

Kurz Zeit später kamen Major Lorne, Teyla und Ronon mit leeren Händen zurück. „Wir haben die Umgebung abgesucht. Es gibt nur sehr wenige Räume wie diesen." Deutliche Frustration klang in der Stimme des Majors mit. „Aber wir haben niemand weiteres finden können. Es gab nirgends Anzeichen dafür das hier noch weitere Personen gefangen gehalten wurden."

Sie alle hatten gehofft das sie endlich ihre vermissten Männer befreien würden. Doch nur einen hatten sie gefunden.

Major Lorne blickte erneut zu dem am Boden liegenden Bewusstlosen. „Wir werden Norans Begleiter mitnehmen. Vielleicht kann er uns ja ein paar Antworten liefern."

Wie sie alle hoffte auch Carson darauf. Und doch war es ein herber Rückschlag den sie hier hatten einstecken müssen.

Gemeinsam mit Rodney trug er Dr. Taylor hinter den anderen hinaus.

Wenn der junge Mann schon so übel mitgenommen war, wie würde es dann wohl Sheppard und Forres gehen?

* * *

_tbc_


	11. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

„Elizabeth!" Rodney kam laufend um die nächste Ecke gebogen, als Col. Caldwell und sie gerade zur Befragung ihres Gastes unterwegs waren. Auf Rodneys Ruf hin blieben sie stehen.

„Bevor Sie mit Norans Begleiter reden, ich habe da etwas heraus gefunden." Dabei zeigte er ihnen ein paar Papiere. „Das ist das Protokoll das wir bei Noran gefunden haben. Es enthält einiges an Informationen über uns und Atlantis."

Col. Caldwell sah ihn skeptisch an. „Was wollen Sie uns damit sagen?"

„Ich habe es durchgelesen und bin dabei auf etwas gestoßen."

Üblicherweise sah Rodney etwas glücklicher aus wenn er seine Scharfsinnigkeit unter Beweis stellen konnte. Oder Überheblich. Aber in diesem Fall sah er eher so aus als ob er ihnen nur ungern seine Entdeckung mitteilen wollte.

„Ich habe ein paar Seiten gefunden die ausführlich unsere Puddlejumper beschreiben."

Rodney hatte zwar Elizabeth angesehen, doch Caldwell antwortete ihm, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. „Dr. Taylor wurde ziemlich übel zugesetzt, Doktor. Sie können ihm keinen Vorwurf daraus machen das er schließlich die Fragen dieser Leute beantwortet hat."

„Sie verstehen nicht was ich meine. Dr. Taylor hätte niemals ein so fundiertes Wissen haben können! Er kann weder einen Jumper fliegen, noch hatte er jemals mit dessen Technik zu tun."

Elizabeth begann zu verstehen worauf Rodney hinaus wollte. „Heißt das, dass Sie weitere Protokolle gefunden haben?"

„Ich habe zwischen den Seiten, die von Dr. Taylors Verhören stammen, nur ein weiteres finden können. Und das ist eher eine Zusammenfassung, ein Auszug könnte man sagen. Da Sergeant Forres genau so wenig mit den Jumpern zu tun hat wie Taylor, stammt dieser eindeutig von Col. Sheppard."

„Das sind doch gute Nachrichten, Rodney! Das heißt, dass Noran noch Kontakt zu ihm hat und wir seinen Aufenthaltsort von unserem Gast in Erfahrung bringen können!"

Doch Rodney schien ihre Freude nicht zu teilen. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte betroffen. „Sie verstehen mich immer noch nicht! Ich habe mir den Auszug ganz genau durchgelesen. Er ist eindeutig aus einem Gespräch protokolliert worden. Anhand von Sheppards Aussagen kann ich nur zu einem einzigen Schluss kommen. Er hat es freiwillig erzählt."

Elizabeth brauchte einen Moment um Rodneys Worte zu begreifen. Col. Caldwell hatte diese wohl schneller erfasst, den ungläubig sah er den Wissenschaftler an. „Was? Der Colonel hat diese Angaben freiwillig gemacht?"

Auch Elizabeth konnte das nicht glauben. „Col. Sheppard würde Atlantis oder uns niemals in Gefahr bringen! Das wissen Sie doch, Rodney!"

„Ich stimme Ihnen voll und ganz zu, Elizabeth. Und doch, diese Seiten hier lügen nicht!" Dabei hatte er die Papiere, die er die ganze Zeit über in der Hand hielt, hoch gehoben.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie wollte es nicht glauben. Für John stand Atlantis und dessen Sicherheit immer an erster Stelle, das hatte er oft genug bewiesen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen wieso er freiwillig sein Wissen preisgeben sollte.

Col. Caldwell schien nicht ganz ihr Entsetzten zu teilen. „Wollen Sie etwa damit sagen das er mit potentiellen Feinden zusammen arbeitet?"

„Ich will nichts der gleichen sagen! Wir wissen nicht unter welchen Umständen Sheppard diese Aussagen gemacht hat!" Rodney war Caldwell energisch entgegen getreten.

„Der Umstand das er diese Aussagen freiwillig gemacht hat lässt nicht gerade viele Gründe dafür zu! Wir müssen davon ausgehen das er korrumpiert wurde und Atlantis verraten hat."

„Langsam, Colonel! Wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen solange wir nicht mehr Informationen haben." Elizabeth hatte bemerkt wie Rodney drauf und dran war Caldwell wütend anzufahren und war schnell dazwischen gegangen um die Situation nicht eskalieren zu lassen. Das was sie jetzt am wenigsten brauchen konnten, waren haltlose Anschuldigungen.

Und Rodney hatte Recht. Sie wussten nicht wie es zu diesem Protokoll Auszug gekommen war. Aber eins war Elizabeth mehr als bewusst. Sie mussten John so schnell wie möglich befreien. Nicht nur um ihn selbst zu retten sondern auch, wie ihr schmerzlich bewusst wurde, um Atlantis zu schützen.

„Wir sollten unseren Gast nicht länger warten lassen und herausfinden was er uns darüber erzählen kann."

oOo

„Mein Name ist Dr. Weir, das hier ist Col. Caldwell. Wir möchten Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen."

Elizabeth und der Colonel hatten sich an den Tisch im Besprechungsraum gesetzt, direkt gegenüber dem festgenommenen Begleiters von Noran. Dieser war etwa Mitte Dreißig, hatte schmutzig blondes Haar und ein Gesicht das zu tief in die Menschlichen Abgründe gesehen zu haben schien.

Sie konnte dem Mann ansehen, dass er sehr nervös war. „Zuallererst einmal, wie lautet Ihr Name?"

„Buros."

„Nun, Buros, ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie uns helfen können. Eins unserer Teams hat Sie in Begleitung eines Mannes namens Noran angetroffen."

Ängstlich blickte der Mann aus seinen kleinen, trüben Augen zu ihr. „Ich bin nicht Mitglied in seiner Gruppe! Ich habe nichts mit seinen Geschäften zu tun!" Leichte Panik war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Elizabeth versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Schon gut, Sie haben nichts von uns zu befürchten! Wir versuchen lediglich zwei unserer Leute zu finden, die Noran entführt hat."

Ihre beschwichtigenden Worte zeigten ihre Wirkung. Deutlich ruhiger wandte sich Buros ihr zu. „Ich bin kein Mitglied seiner Organisation, erledige aber gelegentlich Arbeiten für Noran. Kleine Aufträge, für ihn persönlich, oder die Gruppe. Aber er bezahlt mich nicht."

„Wieso bezahlt er sie nicht wo er Sie doch offensichtlich für sich arbeiten lässt?", meldete sich nun auch Col. Caldwell zu Wort.

Nervös knetete Buros seine Hände. „Ich... Ich werde gesucht. Ich habe jemanden bestohlen. Noran war so großzügig mir Schutz anzubieten und mich zu verstecken. Meine Beute ging bei der Flucht verloren. Ich hatte keine Hoffnung mehr. Da nahm ich Norans Angebot an. Er verlangte nicht viel als Gegenleistung. Hier mal ein paar Besorgungen und Botengänge. Aber irgendwann begann ich mit zu bekommen, dass er nicht nur mit gestohlenen Wissen und Technologien handelte, wie ich von ihm wusste, sondern auch mit Menschen denen er dieses Wissen heraus presste. Ich war entsetzt und wollte von ihm fliehen. Doch Noran hielt mich auf. Er stellte mich vor die Wahl. Entweder ich würde weiterhin bei ihm bleiben und tun was er sagt, oder aber er würde mich meinen Behörden ausliefern, was bei meinem Verbrechen den Tod bedeuten würde."

Elizabeth hatte von Major Lorne und den anderen einen genauen Bericht über Noran erhalten. Sie wusste das dieser Mann kein Gewissen hatte, aber seine Kaltblütigkeit entsetzte sie.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl!" Ich wollte noch nicht sterben, wissen Sie? Von da an hat Noran mich immer mehr für seine Organisation eingespannt."

„Warum sind Sie nicht bei einem der Botengänge geflohen?" Caldwells Frage war durchaus berechtigt.

Ein wehleidiges Lächeln huschte über Buros Gesicht. „Noran hat viele Gefolgsleute. Er würde mich finden bevor ich weit genug entkommen könnte."

Elizabeth lenkte das Augenmerk wieder auf eine dringendere Frage. „Was wissen Sie über unsere entführten Männer?"

„Ich weiß nicht wohin Noran sie bringen ließ, nur das er einen bei sich in den unterirdischen Tunnel behielt um sich selbst um ihn zu kümmern. Er war oft dort unten bei ihm." Buros Blick schien zurück zu driften. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er zu viele von Norans Verhörmethoden gesehen hatte.

„Warum hat er Dr. Taylor behalten, aber Col. Sheppard und Sergeant Forres nicht?" Elizabeth verstand dieses Vorgehen nicht.

„Noran hat in letzter Zeit sehr schlechte Erfahrungen mit Militär angehörigen gemacht. Vor ein paar Monaten hat er welche in die Hände bekommen, doch er konnte nichts aus ihnen heraus bekommen. Das war nicht das erste mal das ihm das passierte. Seit dem lässt er die Finger von ihnen und bringt sie fort. Wohin weiß ich nicht."

„Aber er muss doch weiterhin in Kontakt zu ihnen stehen. Wir haben einen Protokollauszug in Norans Versteck gefunden der eindeutig von einem unserer Männer stammt. Was wissen Sie darüber?" Elizabeth Gespräch mit Rodney kam ihn wieder in den Sinn. „Wissen Sie was man ihnen angetan hat?"

Buros überlegte kurz. „Es muss die Nachricht sein, die ich für Noran abholen sollte. Er hat mich auf eine andere Welt geschickt. Dort traf ich mich mit so einem groben Kerl, Kestan ist sein Name. Ich hatte schon ein paar mal mit ihm zu tun, ich bezahle ihn im Auftrag Norans und bekomme dafür Papiere. In diesem Fall überreichte er mir aber nur eine Nachricht und wohl den Auszug den Sie erwähnten. Wie dieser Kerl an die Information kommt kann ich aber nicht sagen. Ich würde ihn aber auch nicht fragen wollen, der Kerl wirkt recht abschreckend. Dem möchte ich lieber nicht in die Quere kommen."

Endlich hatten sie eine Spur! Elizabeth wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Col. Caldwell, der daraufhin Buros fragte: „Ist dieser Kestan ein Mitglied in der Organisation?"

„Nein, er wird zwar bezahlt, gilt aber als ‚freier Mitarbeiter'. Jedenfalls nennt Noran solche Kerle immer so." Er schwieg einen Moment, fuhr aber nach einen Blick in ihre erwartungsvollen Gesichter fort. „Ich fürchte ich kann Ihnen nicht viel weiterhelfen. Ich treffe Kestan immer in einer unauffälligen Gasse und seit unserer ersten Begegnung haben wir nicht mehr mit einander geredet. Aber ich kann Ihnen die Adresse des Planeten geben."

Es war zwar nicht die gewünschte Wendung in dieser Angelegenheit, doch immerhin ein Anfang. Elizabeth blickte in Col. Caldwells Gesicht das ebenfalls entschlossen wirkte. Mochte er auch gegenwärtig davon ausgehen das Col. Sheppard sie alle willentlich verraten hatte, wusste Elizabeth doch, dass auch er ihn und den Sergeant so schnell wie möglich aus ihrer Lage befreien wollte. Aus dem einen oder anderen Grund. Aber darum würde sie sich kümmern müssen wenn es soweit war.

Als sie sich zum gehen aufmachten wandte sich Buros noch einmal an Elizabeth. „Was werden Sie jetzt mit mir machen? Bitte schicken Sie mich nicht zurück zu Noran! Er wird wissen, dass ich ihn verraten habe. Können Sie mich nicht hier behalten?" Deutliches Flehen lag in seiner Stimme.

„Sie müssen nicht mehr zurück zu ihm. Wenn diese Angelegenheit beendet ist werden wir sicher einen geeigneten Ort für Sie finden an dem Noran Sie nicht finden wird."

Elizabeth sah, wie erleichtert Buros über diese Worte war. Auch Sie würde froh sein wenn sie diese Geschichte endlich hinter sich haben würde. Doch bis dahin gab es noch einiges zu tun.

* * *

_tbc_


	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

‚Befreien Sie sich von Ihrem Wahn, John!', hatte Dr. Kustain ihm gesagt. Vielleicht war es ein Wahn. Vielleicht war er krank. Doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er dem Arzt nicht trauen konnte. Er sprach zwar darüber ihm helfen zu wollen, ihm bei seiner Heilung zu unterstützen. Aber manchmal hatte John einen etwas zu gierigen Blick in den Augen des Arztes bemerkt, als wenn er nur darauf warten würde, dass er über Atlantis zu erzählen begann.

Nein, sein Gefühl sagte ihm eindeutig das er auf keinen Fall mit Dr. Kustain reden durfte. Er war sich vielleicht nicht mehr sicher ob Atlantis existierte, aber wenn es so sein sollte und er hoffte es, würde er nicht das Risiko eingehen die Stadt und seine Freunde zu verraten.

Letztendlich wusste John auch nicht ob man nicht irgendetwas mit ihm angestellt hatte. Er hatte große Gedächtnislücken und sein vernebelter Geist, der sein ganzes Denken so ungewohnt und schwer machte, waren eindeutig verdächtige Zeichen. Auch die Tatsache das er kurz davor war Dr. Kustain zu glauben und auf ihn zu hören beunruhigte ihn. Oft genug hatte er das Gefühl, wie in diesem Fall, nicht wie er selbst zu handeln. Und er fragte sich warum er nicht schon früher darüber nachgedacht hatte, das sein Zustand vielleicht von Medikamenten herrührte. Den normal war es nicht eine solch geistige Benommenheit zu verspüren.

Müde und ausgelaugt fuhr er sich abwesend über seine Arme.

Eine einfache Möglichkeit um das ganze auszutesten, schien ihm der Verzicht auf weitere Medikamente zu sein. Er würde sie einfach unbemerkt nicht weiter einnehmen. Das würde ihm sicher Klarheit verschaffen. Doch als er sich fragte wann er eigentlich jemals irgendwelche Mittel verabreicht bekommen hatte musste er feststellen, dass er es nicht wusste. Dr. Kustain sprach zwar immer wieder von seinen Medikamenten und Dosierungen, doch John konnte sich nicht erinnern je irgendetwas verabreicht bekommen zu haben. Es war ein schlechtes Zeichen das er nichts davon wusste wo er doch so offensichtlich unter Medikamenteneinfluss stand. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? Wieso, verdammt noch mal, kamen ihm diese Gedanken erst jetzt? Und warum, warum war er nur so gelassen über seine Situation?

„John? Darf ich eintreten?"

Sehr lange hatte John über seine Situation nachgedacht und es war früher Abend geworden, als Dr. Kustain unvermutet in seiner offenen Tür auftauchte. Überrascht blickte John zu dem Arzt.

Dieser hatte jedoch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten das kleine Zimmer betreten. Dadurch konnte John einen Blick auf die Pfleger Kestan und Stavus werfen, die sich auf dem Flur aufgestellt hatten.

„Sie hatten nun, wie ich hoffe, ausreichend Zeit um über Ihre Situation nachzudenken. Ich hoffe Sie sind zu einem Ergebnis gekommen." Es war Dr. Kustain anzusehen in welche Richtung dieses in seinen Augen zu gehen hatte.

„Ja, das habe ich. Vergessen Sie's! Von mir werden Sie nichts erfahren!"

Das so prägnante und allgegenwärtige Lächeln des Arztes verschwand. „Ihre Heilung hängt entscheidend davon ab, John! Verweigern Sie sich nicht Ihre eigene Zukunft und beharren Sie auf Ihrem Standpunkt. Sie werden anderenfalls den Rest Ihres Lebens hier verbringen."

„Ich sagte: Nein. Ich weiß nicht was genau hier abläuft, oder wieso ich überhaupt dazu bereit war Ihnen zu glauben. Aber aus mir werden Sie nichts herausbekommen!"

Das Lächeln kehrte in Dr. Kustains Gesicht zurück als er John antwortete. „Aber das habe ich doch schon!"

„Sie lügen!"

„Nein, John, das tue ich nicht. Ihnen wird bestimmt schon aufgefallen sein das es ihrem Kopf, ihrem Geist in letzter Zeit nicht so gut geht. Es gibt Zeiten von denen Sie nicht mehr wissen was Sie getan haben, oder wo Sie gewesen sind."

John wurde es mulmig zumute.

„Sie waren bei mir, John! Und Sie waren sehr gesprächig!" Das Lächeln des Arztes drückte eine ungeahnte Boshaftigkeit aus. „Ich habe eine recht wirksame Droge entwickelt, die den Patienten genau das zeigt und erleben lässt was ich ihm suggeriere. Zum Beispiel denkt er, er wäre wieder ein Kind das mit seinen Freunden spielt, oder er durchlebt erneut die Schrecken eines Wraithangriffes. Oder", das Lächeln des Arztes war zu einem widerlichen Grinsen geworden, „er denkt das er in Atlantis wäre!"

Pures Entsetzen packte John. Unwillkürlich zog er sich an die Wand seines Bettes zurück, soweit wie möglich von dem Arzt entfernt.

‚Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Das ist nicht wahr!' Doch Dr. Kustains Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihm deutlich das es nur zu sehr stimmte.

„Sie sind verständlicherweise schockiert. Vielleicht fragen Sie sich warum ich mich überhaupt bemüht habe Sie freiwillig zu diesen Aussagen zu bringen. Nun, die Droge ist zwar ein sehr gutes Mittel um Informationen aus jemanden herauszubekommen, doch leider ist sie nicht so effektiv wie ein offenes Gespräch zwischen Arzt und Patient. Ich kann Sie zwar in jede von Ihnen erlebte Situation zurück bringen, werde jedoch nur Ihre Erlebnisse aus diesen erfahren. Ich kann Ihnen keine spezifischen Fragen stellen." Dr. Kustain hatte begonnen in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab zu schreiten. „Sie sehen also das es bei weitem einfacher für mich gewesen wäre wenn Sie freiwillig kooperiert hätten."

Johns Blick war ins leere gerichtet, die weiße Wand vor ihm sah er gar nicht. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen was ihm der Arzt mitgeteilt hatte. Irgendwo zwischen seinem Schock und einer dumpfen Taubheit in seinem Inneren formulierte sich eine Frage. Mühsam richtete er seinen Blick auf den stehen gebliebenen Dr. Kustain. „Wieso sagen Sie mir das?"

„Ich sehe das Sie sich entschieden haben. Ihr Entschluss steht fest und nichts was ich noch tun oder sagen könnte wird diesen noch ändern. Ich habe den Auftrag Informationen aus Ihnen heraus zu holen..."

„Dafür tun Sie das hier? Wegen Informationen?" John hatte Probleme diese ganze Situation, die sich nun endlich vor ihm offen ausbreitete, zu erfassen.

„Mir ist Ihr Wissen egal, John. Aber derjenige der Sie zu mir brachte, zahlt mir eine Menge dafür. Und ich möchte seine Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen den Sie bringen mir ordentlich Geld ein. Man kann sogar soweit gehen und sagen das Sie und Ihr Wissen eine wahre Goldgrube für mich sind, John!"

Das konnte doch alles einfach nicht wahr sein! Wo war er nur hier hinein geraten? Ein Geldgieriger Arzt, der ihn mit sichtlichem Genuss unter Drogen setzte und Informationen aus ihm heraus holte?! John hoffte das sich das alles nur um einen schlechten Scherz handelte, einen schlimmen Alptraum. Aber er wusste das dies reines Wunschdenken war.

„Was werden Sie jetzt mit mir machen?" John wollte nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf diese Frage haben. Das einzige was er wollte war diesem Ort, diesem Wahnsinn zu entkommen. Aber diesen Gefallen würde man ihm sicher nicht tun.

„Da Sie sich weigern mir freiwillig zu helfen werden wir Ihre Auskunftsreichen Sitzungen bei mir drastisch erhöhen müssen. Aber vielleicht sollte ich Sie warnen. Meine anderen Patienten, die auch in den Genus meiner Behandlung kamen, haben auf die erhöhte Dosis meiner Droge nicht sehr gut reagiert. Die meisten haben zu meinem Leidwesen bleibende geistige Schäden erlitten." Die Freundlichkeit der Worte des Arztes ließ es John kalt den Rücken runter laufen. Er sprach von Menschen wie von Spielzeug. Hatte er alles was er von ihnen kriegen wollte bekommen, warf er den Rest einfach weg.

„Aber vielleicht möchten Sie dem ja entgehen? Nun, wenn Sie mir freiwillig helfen könnte ich von dieser unangenehmen Behandlung absehen. Es liegt ganz an Ihnen, John!"

Es war eine schreckliche Situation. Egal, was John auch tun würde, Dr. Kustain würde gewinnen. Aber er war gewillt es ihm so schwer wie möglich zu machen! ‚Und wer weiß', dachte er mit grimmiger Genugtuung, ‚vielleicht verabschiedet sich mein Verstand ja bevor er mich wie eine Zitronen auspressen kann!'

Entschlossen blickte er Dr. Kustain ins Gesicht. „Ich stehe zu meiner Entscheidung. Sie müssen es wohl auf die harte Tour versuchen!"

„Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht."

Auf einen Wink hin traten die beiden Pfleger ins Zimmer. John wusste das er keine Chance hatte sich zu widersetzen. Er wehrte sich nicht, als die beiden ihn packten und ihm eine Spritze gaben.

Als die Welt schwarz um ihn wurde versank er dankbar in der dunkle Vergessenheit.

oOo

Leises Meeres rauschen ließ John sanft wach werden. Als er sich aufsetzte hatte er für einen Moment das Gefühl in seinem Quartier in Atlantis zu sein. Doch dieser Trugschluss hielt nur einen Augenblick lang an, bis sich sein Kopf schmerzhaft meldete. Sofort darauf verstummte das Meeres rauschen und es wurde still.

Die Tür seines kleinen Zimmers wurde geöffnet und noch völlig in Gedanken und mit schmerzendem Kopf folgte John den anderen Patienten in den Aufenthaltsraum zum Frühstücken.

Irgendetwas schreckliches war passiert. Doch er konnte nicht den Grund diese Gefühls erklären. Oder wollte er es gar nicht? Wage kam ihn ein Gespräch mit Dr. Kustain in den Sinn, doch ein Teil von ihm weigerte sich die Erinnerungen wieder zu Tage zu befördern. Auch fühlte er sich benommen und nebelig, so sehr, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte deutliche Probleme seine Umgebung richtig wahrzunehmen. Und seine stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen waren auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Immer wieder meinte John ein bekanntes Gesicht aus Atlantis zu sehen. Aber das konnte nicht sein und das wusste er. Und doch irritierte es ihn ungemein als er meinte im Aufenthaltsraum Teyla und Ronon sitzen zu sehen.

Entschlossen nicht auf diese Halluzinationen zu achten setzte er sich in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes und begann etwas Brei herunterzuwürgen.

„Ah, hier sind Sie, Colonel!"

Überrascht sah er auf. Tulos war mit einem Tablett zu seinem Platz getreten.

„Woher weißt du das ich Colonel bin?"

„Colonel? Ich weiß gar nicht was das bedeutet." Tulos setzte sich und betrachtete John. „Uh, du siehst Heute aber gar nicht gut aus!"

Warum sollte er auch anders aussehen, als wie er sich fühlte?

„Hey, eine freudige Nachricht! Mein Neffe wird mich bald besuchen kommen! Eigentlich sind Besuche nicht gestattet, aber sie machen eine Ausnahme wenn du Beziehungen hast. Mein Neffe arbeitet in unserem Regierungssitz und hat dort eine ganz wichtige Aufgabe! Natürlich hat er eine Menge zu tun, so dass er meistens nicht viel Zeit für mich hat. Aber man kann ihm da keinen Vorwurf machen, schließlich hat er einen Verantwortungsvollen Posten. Jedenfalls hat er sich angekündigt!"

John freute sich für den alten Mann, wurde jedoch von etwas anderem abgelenkt. Dr. Elizabeth Weir hatte ihn gerade ausgemacht und kam geradewegs auf ihn zu. „Guten Morgen! Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzten? Ich wollte mit Ihnen noch über die bevorstehende Mission sprechen."

John schloss seine Augen. ‚Einfach ignorieren, John, einfach ignorieren', versuchte er sich selbst einzureden. Doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete stand Elizabeth noch immer vor ihm.

„Hey, geht's dir gut?" Tulos, der wohl auf eine Antwort von ihm gewartet hatte, sah ihn besorgt an.

„Nein, geht es nicht. Ich fange an Dinge zu sehen die nicht da sind." Er blickte erneut zu Elizabeth, die noch immer abwartend an ihrem Tisch stand.

„Oh, das ist nicht so schlimm! Passiert mir auch schon mal. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Aber er machte sich Sorgen. Es fiel ihm schwer Wirklichkeit und Illusion auseinander zu halten. Wenn er nicht genau wüsste das Elizabeth nicht hier sein konnte, würde er auf diese Halluzination hereinfallen.

„John? Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzten?" Elizabeth blickte ihn noch immer an.

Zu ihr gewandt erwiderte er: „Nein, dürfen Sie nicht."

„Dann ein anderes mal vielleicht!" Und damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand irgendwo im Raum.

Tulos hatte ihn in der Zwischenzeit beobachtet. „Ich persönlich finde es immer erfrischend mich mit meinem Neffen zu unterhalten, zu erfahren was in der Wirklichkeit so vor sich geht. Das bringt mich oft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Könnte dir vielleicht auch ganz gut tun!"

„Ja, hört sich gut an."

Erfreut blickte Tulos in Johns Gesicht. „Uh, du wirst sehen er ist ein sehr intelligenter junger Mann und ein ausgezeichneter Gesprächspartner!"

Doch John hörte Tulos Lobrede auf seinen Neffen nicht mehr zu. Er versuchte sich an die Realität zu klammern von der er spürte, das sie ihm immer mehr zu entgleiten begann.

* * *

_tbc_


	13. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

Col. Caldwell hatte versucht Elizabeth dazu zu überreden nicht auf diese Mission zu gehen. Er hatte Bedenken geäußert, das sie nicht wussten wie weit Norans Beziehungen reichten und er wollte vermeiden das auch sie gefangen genommen würde. Doch sie war Standhaft geblieben. Wenn sie Col. Sheppard und Sergeant Forres finden wollten waren sie auf die Hilfe der Einwohner angewiesen. Und das machte Elizabeth Anwesenheit unerlässlich, denn sie wussten nicht mit welcher Art von Regierung oder Führung sie es zu tun bekommen würden. Auch Buros hatte nur wenig Ahnung von der Bevölkerung gehabt. Das einzige was er ihnen noch sagen konnte war, das die Hauptstadt Lema stets farblos auf ihn gewirkt habe.

Als Elizabeth mit Major Lorne, Dr. McKay, Ronon und Teyla durch das Stargate traten, konnte sie Buros Aussage verstehen. Die Stadt, die sich um das Stargate ausbreitete, war ganz und gar in einem metallischen Grau gehalten. Die oval zulaufenden Häuser glänzten förmlich in der Sonne. Und auch die Menschen, die sie sehen konnten, trugen Kleidung in den unterschiedlichsten Grautönen.

Als das Gate sich hinter ihnen anschaltete sahen sie, wie zwei bewaffnete Wachen auf sie zu kamen.

„Guten Tag, wir kommen als Repräsentanten unseres Volkes und möchten mit ihrer Welt Beziehungen aufbauen."

Die eine Wache nickte ihr kurz zu und bedeutete ihnen ihm zu folgen. Ihr Weg führte sie zu dem größten Gebäude weit und breit. Es lag am anderen Ende des Platzes, in dessen Mittelpunkt sich das Stargate befand. Über der runder Kuppel des Gebäudes war ein hoher Turm errichtet, der Elizabeth irgendwie vertraut vor kam. „Das Design dieses Turmes ist dem der Antiker sehr ähnlich, doch scheint er von Menschen errichtet worden zu sein."

„Eine solch sichtbares Monument als Zeichen der Verehrung der Vorfahren habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen." Auch Teyla staunte über die Genauigkeit des Turmes.

Rodney warf inzwischen einen Blick auf den Lebenszeichen Detektor. „Diese Gebäude stören erheblich die Sensoren. Ich vermute es liegt an diesem metallischen Material, das als Baustoff verwendet wurde. Ich erhalte keine klaren Daten."

Elizabeth konnte sehen wie er sein Funkgerät überprüfte. „Der Funk ist ebenfalls nutzlos. Wir sind wohl oder übel auf die Leute hier angewiesen." Es war Rodney anzuhören das er lieber ihrer Technik als einem Haufen Unbekannter in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen wollte. Aber sie hatten hier keine Wahl.

Auch von nahem war das Gebäude mehr als beeindruckend. Die ganze Fassade war mit feingliedrigen Ornamenten verziert, die sich bis hoch zur Kuppel rankten.

Die Wache führte sie in eine große, prunkvolle Halle und gebot ihnen dort zu warten. Es war ein wirklich großer Raum, der Gateraum in Atlantis hätte leicht viermal hier hinein gepasst. Auch war er mit einer fast schon verschwenderischen Detailgenauigkeit verziert worden. Die Decke, die Wände, ja selbst der Fußboden war in liebevoller Handarbeit bearbeitet und ausgeschmückt worden. Es musste Jahre, wenn nicht sogar Jahrzehnte gedauert haben dieses Werk zu vollenden.

„Eine ganz erstaunliche Architektur! Diese Genauigkeit und Liebe zum Detail ist bemerkenswert." Elizabeth hatte schon einige imposante Bauwerke auf der Erde gesehen und dieses hier stand jenen in keiner Weise nach.

Rodney schien etwas anderes im Kopf herum zu gehen. „Ist Ihnen hier auch ein bemerkenswerte Mangel an Farben aufgefallen? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wie viele unterschiedliche Grautöne es gibt. Man kommt sich ja fast wie in einem Schwarz-Weiß Film vor."

„Schwarz-Weiß Film?", fragend blickte Ronon zu Rodney.

„Sie wissen doch sicherlich noch wie wir uns über Fernsehen unterhalten haben. Manches was man dort sehen kann gibt es in Farbe, oder eben in Schwarz-Weiß. Und das sieht dann genauso aus wie hier."

„Ich denke mir, das es dazu einen geschichtlichen Hintergrund geben wird." Wie der jedoch aussehen könnte, konnte sich Elizabeth nicht vorstellen. Ihr kam eine andere Frage in den Sinn. „Wie konnte dieses Volk all das hier errichten? Die meisten anderen Völker, die wir kennen gelernt haben, leben in einfacheren Verhältnissen. Die Wraith geben ihnen keine Möglichkeit sich weit zu entwickeln. Wie also konnten sie sich so ungestört entfalten?"

„Ich habe dazu eine Theorie. Das Material, aus dem diese Menschen hier ihre Gebäude errichten, stört ganz erheblich unsere Sensoren. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass die Sensoren der Wraith die selben Probleme haben." Rodneys Worte ergaben einen Sinn. „Deshalb konnten sie sich ungehindert entwickeln."

Elizabeth dachte einen Moment nach. „Das könnte auch den Farbmangel erklären. Vielleicht weiß die Bevölkerung um die Wirkung ihres Baumaterials bescheid. Und als sichtbares Zeichen, oder als Huldigung verzichteten sie auf Farben."

Rodney schien dieses Verhalten nicht zu zusagen. „Also mich würde das auf Dauer ziemlich durchdrehen lassen!"

„Ma'am?" Major Lorne hatte die Tür im Auge behalten, die sich nun geöffnet hatte. Eine Frau in einem üppigen, hellgrauen Gewand trat, von zwei Wachen gefolgt, zu ihnen.

„Seit gegrüßt. Ich bin Ministerin Lamara. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?" Große Autorität ging von der etwa 45 Jahre alten, zierlichen Frau aus.

Nachdem Elizabeth sich und ihre Begleiter vorgestellt hatte, kam sie auf den Grund ihres Hierseins zu sprechen. „Ministerin, wir sind hier, weil wir zwei unserer Männer suchen. Wie wir in Erfahrung bringen konnten wurden sie auf diesen Planeten gebracht. Wir hoffen sehr, dass Sie uns bei der Suche nach ihnen helfen können."

Die Ministerin schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor sie antwortete. „Mein Volk ist rechtschaffend und ehrlich, Dr. Weir. Beschuldigen Sie mein Volk, beschuldigen Sie mich. Ich Repräsentiere mein Volk und ihre Fehler sind meine Fehler."

„Nein, Ministerin, es liegt mir fern Anschuldigungen gegen Sie oder Ihr Volk zu erheben." So hatte sich Elizabeth dieses Gespräch nicht vorgestellt. „Wir wissen wer für diese Tat verantwortlich ist. Es ist ein Mann namens Noran, er ist Anführer einer kleinen Gruppe von Kriminellen. Er konnte uns leider entkommen, doch durch einen seiner Untergebenen konnten wir in Erfahrung bringen, das er unsere entführten Männer hier auf diesen Planeten verstecken lies. Dieses Verbrechen geht allein von ihm aus, wir beschuldigen keinesfalls Ihr Volk."

„Viele Besucher kommen durch den Ring der Vorfahren. Es ist unmöglich sie alle im Auge zu behalten." Lamaras Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regungen oder Gefühlsäußerungen. „Wir haben ein strenges Rechtssystem, Dr. Weir. Mein Volk weiß um die harten Strafen eines Vergehens. Deshalb leben wir seit vielen Jahren in Frieden miteinander. Ich kann nicht glauben das einer meines Volkes einem Kriminellen helfen würde."

Das ganze schien sich schwieriger zu gestalten, als Elizabeth angenommen hatte. „Unsere Informationen sind leider eindeutig, Ministerin. Wir wissen nicht ob jemand Ihres Volkes darin verwickelt ist. Alles was wir in Erfahrung bringen konnten ist der Name eines Mannes, der offensichtlich von dem Verbleib unserer Leute weiß."

„Wie lautet dieser Name?"

„Kestan. Es steht außer Frage das er Informationen diesbezüglich hat."

Wieder schwieg die Ministerin eine Weile. „Ich sehe das sie ehrbare Absichten haben. Die Wahrheit soll stets an erster Stelle stehen, wie es meine Vorfahren uns gelehrt haben. Ich werde ihrer Bitte entsprechen und meinen Sicherheitsberater mit der sofortigen Untersuchung betrauen. Sie können gerne hier warten. Sobald ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, werde ich ihn zu Ihnen schicken." Und mit diesen Worten verließ Ministerin Lamara die Halle.

„Eine interessante Persönlichkeit. Glauben Sie wirklich das sie uns helfen wird, Ma'am?" Major Lorne blickte Elizabeth fragend an.

„Sie wirkte zwar nicht sehr erfreut über die Aussicht das einer ihrer Bürger in die Angelegenheit verwickelt sein könnte, aber schien bereit zu sein uns zu helfen. Und wer weiß, mit ein wenig Glück haben wir Sheppard und Forres bald gefunden."

Kurz Zeit darauf betrat ein Mann die Hallte und begrüßte sie. „Sie müssen unsere Besucher sein von denen Ministerin Lamara sprach! Ich bin Sicherheitsberater Aston."

Das Verhalten des Mannes stand im starken Gegensatz zu dem der Ministerin. Diese hatte Würde und Autorität ausgestrahlt, die sie unnahbar wirken ließen. Der Sicherheitsberater jedoch war offen und zuvorkommend, als er sie freundlich begrüßte. Er war jünger als die Ministerin, jedoch zeigten seine Haare erste gräuliche Strähnen, die perfekt mit seiner grauen Kleidung harmonierten.

„Wir sind Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe dankbar."

Der Sicherheitsberater antwortete Elizabeth mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Das ist nicht der Rede wert! Ich bin froh helfen zu können. Folgen Sie mir, ich werde Sie in mein Büro bringen. Dort habe ich meine Aufzeichnungen und Unterlagen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie durch eine Tür und folgten einem prachtvollen Gang. Aston bemerkte ihre staunende Blicke. „Ja, ist schon beeindruckend wenn man das erstmal hier ist. Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man ich daran. Die Ministerin erzählte mir, dass Sie zwei Ihrer Männer vermissen."

„Ja, Hinweise deuten daraufhin, dass sie hier gefangen gehalten werden." Elizabeth sah leichte Zweifel in den Augen des Sicherheitsberaters.

„So etwas ist schon sehr lange nicht mehr vorgekommen. Aber wir werden der Sache nachgehen." Er war an einer Tür stehen geblieben. „Hier sind wir. Kommen Sie rein!"

Auch dieser Raum war üppig ausgeschmückt, aber sehr viel kleiner als die Halle in der sie von der Ministerin empfangen wurden.

„Sie sagten der Mann den Sie suchen hieße Kestan."

Elizabeth bestätigte seine Aussage. Sie sah wie Aston sich ein paar Papiere holte und diese durchzusehen begann.

„Wir wachen sehr genau über unsere Bevölkerung. Personen von denen wir meinen das sie sich in einen gewisse Richtung entwickeln könnten behalten wir näher im Auge."

Das hörte sich für Elizabeth sehr nach einem Überwachungsstaat an. „Aber schränken Sie dadurch nicht die Privatsphäre der Menschen ein?"

„Jeder in unserer Bevölkerung hat das Recht auf seine Privatsphäre. Und diese respektieren wir auch. Wir laufen nicht durch die Gegend und befragen willkürlich Leute, Dr. Weir." Der Gedanke schien den Sicherheitsberater zu amüsieren. „Unsere Bevölkerung selbst achtet darauf das unsere Regeln eingehalten werden. Es sind einfache Regeln, die das normale Leben nicht beeinträchtigen. Wir verhaften niemanden nur weil er Beispielsweise in eine körperliche Auseinandersetzung verwickelt ist!"

„Wie funktioniert dann Ihr Rechtssystem? Sie sagten die Menschen selbst würden darauf achten."

„Ja. Sobald sich jemand nicht mehr an unsere Regeln hält wird er uns von seinen Mitmenschen gemeldet, die auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. Wir sind sozusagen eine unparteiische Instanz und können so feststellen ob die Anschuldigung berechtigt ist oder nicht. Es kommt manchmal vor das solche Dinge aus persönlichem Groll gegen eine Person uns erreichen. In diesem Fall behalten wir die Verdachts einreichende Person im Auge. Falls es wirklich Anzeichen für eine kriminelle Handlung gibt sprechen wir mit dem Betroffenen. Zeigt dieser sich nicht einsichtig müssen wir ihn festnehmen."

„Was geschieht dann mit ihnen?" Elizabeth erinnerte sich an die Aussage der Ministerin das dieser Planet ein strenges Rechtssystem habe.

„Keine Sorge, wir vollziehen keine Körperlichen Strafen. Die Schuldigen kommen in ein Zentrum in dem wir uns um sie kümmern. Sie können sich dort frei bewegen und werden auch nicht zu Strafarbeiten gezwungen. Früher hatten wir viele solcher Zentren. Doch Heute ist nur noch eines übrig geblieben, da die Strafe zu abschreckend ist."

Elizabeth verstand nicht recht was an dieser Bestrafung so erschreckend sein sollte. „Ich fürchte ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen, Sicherheitsberater."

„Die Insassen dieses Zentrums verbringen den Rest ihres Lebens dort. Ihnen ist kein Kontakt mehr mit ihrer Familie oder Freunden gestattet. Auch untereinander dürfen sie keine Beziehungen aufbauen, darauf wird besonders geachtet. Durch ihre Taten haben sie sich von unserer Gesellschaft abgewandt. Die einzig sinnvolle Strafe ist, dass sich die Gesellschaft auch von ihnen abwendet."

Das war eine wirklich abschreckende Bestrafung. Auch auf der Erde sperrte man Kriminelle Lebenslänglich ein. Aber diese hatten wenigstens noch ein wenig Kontakt zur Außenwelt, oder ihren Mitinsassen. Elizabeth wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie sich eine solche Vereinsamung auf die Menschen auswirkte.

Aston hatte inzwischen einige weitere Papiere in einem Schrank durchgesehen. „Ich fürchte wir haben hier keinen Eintrag über jemanden mit Namen Kestan. Es tut mir leid." Diese Worte hatten etwas abschießendes an sich das Elizabeth ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich schon Rodney zu Wort gemeldet. „Was soll das heißen, ‚es tut Ihnen leid'? Unsere Freunde sind gerade irgendwo da draußen und wer weiß was ihnen gerade angetan wird! Sie werden doch wohl eine Möglichkeit haben diesen Kestan zu finden!" Rodney war deutlich aufgebracht und ein Teil von Elizabeth stimmte ihm voll und ganz zu. Doch sie bezweifelte das er den richtigen Ton gewählt hatte.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte Dr. McKays Worten. Aber Sie müssen verstehen das wir uns große Sorgen um unsere Leute machen."

Der Sicherheitsberater hatte nach Rodneys verbaler Attacke seine Freundlichkeit zwar nicht verloren, aber diese war bei weitem nicht mehr so herzlich wie zuvor. „Ich verstehe das Sie enttäuscht sind. Aber ich kann nichts weiter für Sie tun. Es gibt keinen Eintrag über einen Kestan. Das heißt, dass er ein ehrbarer Bürger unseres Volkes ist und es keinen Grund gibt an ihm zu zweifeln. Und Sie werden keine weiteren Informationen über seine Person erhalten. Wir bestrafen unsere Schuldigen. Und genauso beschützen wir die Unschuldigen."

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie waren nicht soweit gekommen um an diesem Punkt, so kurz vor dem Ziel, zu scheitern.

„Ich bitte Sie, Sicherheitsberater!"

Doch mit einem deutlich strengem Blick unterbrach er Elizabeth. „Nein, Dr. Weir, ich habe zu dieser Angelegenheit nichts weiter zu sagen. Ich bitte Sie alle nun zu gehen."

Der Abschließende Ton des Sicherheitsberaters ließ die beiden Wachen, die sich bis jetzt diskret zurückgehalten hatten, vortreten. Ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl, sie mussten seinem Wunsch folge leisten.

„Die Wachen werden Sie zum Ring der Vorfahren begleiten. Leben Sie wohl."

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg. Keiner von ihnen wollte sich mit diesem Ausgang zufrieden geben. Sie konnte sehen wie es in den Köpfen der anderen arbeitete. Sie waren nicht gewillt aufzugeben. Und das würden sie auch nicht tun, dazu war sie fest entschlossen. Und ein Blick in die Gesichter ihrer Begleiter offenbarte ihr das sie ebenso dachten.

Als Elizabeth vor dem aktivierten Stargate stand schaute sie noch einmal zurück zu dem imposanten Regierungsgebäude. Sie wusste das sie zurück kommen würde. Das hier war noch nicht vorbei.

* * *

_tbc_


	14. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

Irgendwann gegen Mittag hatte Johns dröhnender Schädel ihn dazu bewogen sich in sein Zimmer zurück zu ziehen. Am Morgen schon war der Schmerz schlimm gewesen, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem wie sich sein Kopf nun anführte.

Mit großer Mühe hatte er es geschafft sein Bett zu erreichen bevor er darauf zusammenbrach. Er wusste nicht ob er wach war oder träumte, als sich alles um ihn zu drehen begann und Erinnerungsfetzen vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten.

Er sah wie er den Pfleger Kestan schlug und sich daraufhin zwei weitere weiß gekleidete Männer auf ihn stürzten und zu Boden warfen. Wütend sah er sich ihnen entgegen rufen: _„Wo ist der Rest meines Teams? Was haben Sie mit ihnen angestellt? Ich warne Sie, wenn Sie ihnen etwas angetan haben dann wird Ihnen das noch leid tun!"_

Die Erinnerung verblasste und als nächstes sah er sich auf einer Art Stuhl liegen, in einem hell leuchtenden Raum. Sein Blick war seltsam verklärt und er konnte nur Dr. Kustain erkennen der direkt vor ihm stand. _„Sie sprachen von Fluggeräten, John, sie nannten sie Jumper. Erinnern Sie sich zurück an einen Flug mit diesen Jumpern. Erzählen Sie mir davon!"_ Er konnte sehen wie sich der Arzt umdrehte und leise zu jemanden sprach._ „Pass auf das dir nichts entgeht, Kestan! Wie ich das sehe wird er uns ordentlich Geld einbringen!"_

Wieder änderte sich alles und er konnte Sergeant Forres und viele Pfleger in einem Flur stehen sehen. Er stand direkt vor dem Sergeant. _„Hey, halten Sie die Ohren steif! Wir werden hier raus kommen!"_ Forres weißes Gesicht drückte deutliche Besorgnis aus und er erwiderte: _„Ja, Sir. Passen Sie auf sich auf!"_

Erneut änderte sich das Geschehen und er konnte sehen wie er in stummer Agonie einen Punkt an der Decke eines weiß gepolsterten Raumes fest fixierte und darauf wartete, dass das haltlose Zittern und Verkrampfen seines Körpers endlich nachlassen würde.

Die nächste Erinnerung löste diese ab und er sah sich erneut in dem hell leuchtenden Raum auf dem Stuhl liegen. Und wieder konnte er nur verschwommen seine nächste Umgebung erkennen. Ein Pfleger stand neben ihm und hatte ein Art Skalpell in der Hand an dem er Blut ausmachen konnte. Er spürte etwas in seinem linken Arm, doch als er den Kopf drehte konnte er nichts erkennen. Das Gesicht Dr. Kustains tauchte vor ihm auf. _„Das wird Sie an solchen Aberwitzigen Fluchtversuchen hindern. Ruhen Sie sich etwas aus, John. Wir werden in kürze mit unseren Sitzungen fortfahren!"_ Er sah den Arzt allzu freundlich lächeln.

Als nächstes sah er sich in seinem Zimmer wieder und erneut war Dr. Kustain bei ihm. Wütend sprach er zu diesem. _„Ich weiß nicht was genau hier abläuft, oder wieso ich überhaupt dazu bereit war Ihnen zu glauben. Aber aus mir werden Sie nichts herausbekommen!" _Doch der Arzt Lächelte nur als er ihm antwortete._ „Aber das habe ich doch schon!"_

Die Erinnerungen begannen sich in seinem Kopf zu drehen, immer schneller, bis ihm schwindelig wurde. John versuchte die Oberhand zu behalten, sich nicht von ihnen übermannen zu lassen, doch irgendwann war es einfach zu viel. Schließlich ließ er sich einfach treiben bis die Bilder verblassten und nur noch Schwärze zurück blieb.

Als er wieder zu sich kam sah er Teyla neben seinem Bett stehen. „John, kämpfen Sie nicht dagegen. Lassen Sie einfach los. Tun Sie sich das nicht selbst an."

Doch John wusste, das er sich wehren musste. Er durfte es Dr. Kustain nicht so leicht machen. Dieser war für das alles Verantwortlich. Er tat ihm das hier an. Wenn er jetzt nach gab hatte der Arzt gewonnen.

„John, bitte! Lassen Sie mich Dr. Beckett holen. Er wird Ihnen helfen!" In Teylas Stimme lag verzweifeltes Flehen.

Aber John war nicht gewillt ihr zu zuhören. „Sie sind nicht real."

Und damit drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte zu ignorieren das er anstatt der weißen Wand sein Quartier in Atlantis sah.

oOo

John hatte versucht die Eindrücke, die Personen und die Stimmen zu ignorieren die ihn aus der Wirklichkeit ziehen wollten. Immer aufdringlicher waren ihre Versuche geworden bis er sich schließlich mitten in der Nacht zusammen gekauert in der kleinen Nische zwischen seinem Bettende und der Wand wieder fand. Dort hatte er den Rest der Nacht verbracht. Unfähig Schlaf zu finden, oder den vielen Stimmen zu entkommen, hatte er sich an das einzige geklammert, dass wenigstens keine Halluzination war. Es war schon komisch, aber seine Wut auf Dr. Kustain, der Person die für sein Leiden verantwortlich war, half John dabei sich nicht in dieser Scheinwelt zu verlieren. Fürs erste.

Auch hatte er längere Zeit über die Erinnerungsfetzen in seinem Kopf nachgedacht. Vor allem den, bei dem er ein Skalpell gesehen und etwas in seinem linken Arm gespürt hatte. Das musste nach seinem Fluchtversuch gewesen sein. Falls es je einen gegeben hatte. Denn John musste sich eingestehen, das er einige Dinge nicht mehr klar zuordnen konnte. Das schlimmste an dieser Sache war das er genau wusste worauf es hinauslaufen würde. Und er konnte nicht sagen was schrecklicher war, verrückt zu werden, oder zu wissen das man es gerade wird.

Aber er hatte den Arzt von „aberwitzigen Fluchtversuchen" reden hören. Und falls es keine Einbildung war, was hatte das dann zu bedeuten? Mit leicht zittrigen Händen untersuchte er seinen Arm. Doch er konnte nichts erfühlen. Und für eine genauere Untersuchung war es noch zu dunkel. Also gab er es schließlich auf.

Als der Morgen anbrach und seine Tür wie immer geöffnet wurde, war seine Widerstandskraft dem Ende nahe. Er wollte nicht aufstehen und die relative Sicherheit seines Platzes aufgeben. Noch wusste er zu unterscheiden was real war und was nicht. Hier jedenfalls. Doch da draußen konnte sich das ganz leicht ändern.

Keiner der Pfleger sah nach ihm und so blieb John Stunde um Stunde an seinem Platz. Irgendwann hatte er bemerkt das er schon längere Zeit einer Geschichte lauschte, die Teyla ihm einst erzählt hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an diese Begebenheit. Es war auf einem der Flüge zum Festland gewesen auf dem Teyla ihn begleitet hatte. Sie hatten von verschieden Kulturen und ihren Mythen gesprochen.

Gebannt lauschte John der ruhigen Stimme und er konnte für einen kurzen Moment endlich Ruhe finden.

„Und, was sagen Sie dazu?" Teyla hatte ihre Geschichte beendet und blickte John fragend an.

„Interessant! Ich denke wir haben ein paar ähnliche Mythen. Manche von ihnen nennen wir Märchen, gruselige Geschichten über Magie, Hexen, Geister und dem ewigen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, stets mit einem Happy End!" Schelmisch grinste er in ihre Richtung.

„Vielleicht können sie mir ein paar dieser Märchen erzählen?"

„Ich denke das Dr. Weir da die bessere Ansprechpartnerin ist."

Ein klopfen ließ John zu der offen stehenden Tür blicken. „Hey, John! Hier bist du! Hör auf dich mit dir selbst zu unterhalten und komm lieber mit. Mein Neffe wird bald ankommen!" Tulos war direkt vor ihn getreten. „Na los doch! Du wolltest ihn doch kennen lernen!"

Richtig. Tulos hatte ihm Gestern davon erzählt. „Ja, wir wollten uns mit ihm unterhalten."

Sein Gegenüber lächelte erfreut auf ihn hinab und bot ihm eine Hand an, die John ergriff. Wieder auf den Beinen wurde ihm bewusst wie schwach er sich eigentlich fühlte. Er hatte in letzter Zeit nur sehr sporadisch Nahrung zu sich genommen und sein Körper, der durch Medikamente und Drogen sowieso schon gebeutelt war, zeigte ihm nun ganz deutlich was er von einer solchen Behandlung hielt.

Als sie durch das Zimmer schritten drehte John sich noch einmal um. „Wir sehen uns dann später, Teyla!"

Zu Tulos gewandt fragte er: „Glaubst du es gibt noch Mittagessen?"

„Ich denke schon. Ich habe auch erst vor kurzem etwas zu mir genommen."

„Hoffentlich haben sie noch etwas blaue Nachspeise. Ich liebe es Rodney den letzten Becher vor der Nase wegzuschnappen!"

Der Wissenschaftler war oft so vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er meistens die Zeit vergaß und zu spät für seinen liebsten Nachtisch kam.

Tulos neben ihm nickte eifrig. „Genau! Lass uns diesem Rodney eines auswischen!"

Nicht sehr viel später, nachdem John etwas gegessen hatte, wurde Tulos ganz aufgeregt. „Da ist er! Da ist mein Neffe!" Und begeistert deutete er zum Eingang des Aufenthaltsraumes durch den fünf grau gekleidete Personen kamen. „Osos! Hier bin ich!"

Ein junger Mann schlängelte sich durch die Tische und kam auf sie zu. Begeistert hatte sich Tulos erhoben und seinen Neffen in die Arme geschlossen. „Es ist wundervoll dich zu sehen, Junge! Einfach wundervoll! Gut siehst du aus! Trägst du deine Haare kürzer als sonst?" Tulos ließ dem jungen Mann keine Zeit für eine Antwort, den er deutete mit einer Hand auf John und fuhr ohne Pause fort. „Osos, das hier ist mein Freund John. John, das ist mein Neffe!"

Bevor John etwas zur Begrüßung sagen konnte, hatte Tulos seinen Neffen auf einen Stuhl komplimentiert und mit weiteren Fragen bombardiert. John hatte er fürs erste vollkommen vergessen.

Jedoch blieb er nicht lange allein. Rodney hatte es wohl endlich geschafft sich von seiner Arbeit zu lösen, den er hatte sich mit einem Essenstablett zu ihm an den Tisch gesellt.

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht! Ich hatte extra eine blaue Nachspeise zurück legen lassen. Und was bekomme ich? Eine grüne! Es ist jedes mal das selbe, ich glaube das machen die mit Absicht!"

John konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Oh, kommen Sie schon, Sheppard! Das ist nicht komisch!"

„Hören Sie, Rodney, wenn Sie nicht immer zu spät kommen würden, dann könnten Sie auch Ihren blauen Nachtisch bekommen." John bemerkte wie sich Tulos Neffe ihm zu wandte. Doch da Tulos ihn immer noch zuredete, sah John nicht ein warum er sich in ihr Gespräch einmischen sollte.

„Haben Sie das Neuste schon gehört? Wir haben doch dieses neue Labor entdeckt." John nickte, er konnte sich noch gut erinnern wie Rodney vor ein paar Tagen deswegen völlig aus dem Häuschen war. „Elizabeth hat Zelenka und mich mit dem Auftrag betraut herauszufinden wofür es gut ist."

„Und wo ist das Problem?"

„Anscheinend haben ein paar Wissenschaftler hier eine Wette gestartet, wer von uns schneller das Geheimnis lüftet."

Also das war der Grund für die vielen Tuschelein die ihm schon aufgefallen waren. „Und worüber machen Sie sich dann Sorgen? Sie sind doch Doktor Rodney McKay, der brillanteste Wissenschaftler den diese Galaxie je gesehen hat! Jedenfalls sagen Sie das immer!" John hatte versucht ernst zu bleiben, versagte jedoch kläglich was seinen Gegenüber zu einem Ich-bin-absolut-nicht-amüsiert-Blick veranlasste.

„Kommen Sie, Rodney! Sie werden Zelenka schlagen. Sie sind wirklich der klügste Kopf weit und breit!" Diesmal schaffte er es ernst zu bleiben.

„Ja, Sie haben natürlich Recht. Und doch ist diese ganze Angelegenheit einfach nur kindisch."

Gerade hatte Rodney den letzten Rest seiner, zu seinem Leidwesen, grünen Nachspeise gegessen. John würde wohl nie hinter sein Geheimnis kommen wie er es schaffte gleichzeitig zu reden und zu essen und das in einem Tempo in dem er höchstens zwei Bissen zu sich nehmen konnte.

„Muss wieder an die Arbeit. Nicht, das Zelenka meine Pause ausnutzt!"

„Sprengen Sie nichts in die Luft!" Doch John bezweifelt ob Rodney ihn noch gehört hatte.

Langsam wandte er sich wieder seinen Tischnachbarn zu. Tulos redete immer noch. Doch der Blick seines Neffen war noch immer fest auf John gerichtet. Das irritierte ihn etwas.

Osos nutzte eine der wenigen Atempausen Tulos und stoppte damit den nicht enden wollenden Redefluss. „Sie sind also ein Freund meines Onkels?"

Tulos gab John keine Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort. „Ja, ist er. Er ist erst vor kurzem zu uns gekommen!"

„Und wie gefällt es Ihnen hier bis jetzt?"

Auch diesmal war er nicht schnell genug. „Er ist ja noch nicht so lange hier und muss sich noch richtig einleben. Wie du sicherlich noch weißt brauchte ich auch etwas Zeit dazu!" Und Tulos begann über seine Einweisung zu erzählen.

John dachte jedoch immer noch über die Frage nach. Er wusste das er um jeden Preis fort von hier wollte, doch fiel ihm nicht mehr ein warum. Panische und verzweifelte Gefühle hatte er empfunden. Aber hier war er immerhin in Atlantis, es gab keinen Grund für solche Gefühle.

Aber irgendetwas an diesem Gedankengang war falsch.

Als Tulos seine Ausführung endlich zu einem Ende brachte, sprach ihn dessen Neffe wieder an. „Sie müssen meine Neugierde verzeihen. Für gewöhnlich hat mein Onkel nicht viele Freunde hier. Allerdings haben Sie ihn, wie ich annehme, noch nicht bei einem seiner Stimmungsschübe gesehen. Dann sollte man ihm besser aus dem Weg gehen wenn einem seine Gesundheit lieb ist. Wer ist eigentlich Ihr behandelnder Arzt?"

„Du willst dich doch wohl nicht hinter meinem Rücken über John informieren? Er ist ein guter Kerl!" Zu John gerichtet meinte Tulos: „Er ist ein lieber Junge der nur mein Bestes im Sinn hat, also nimm es ihm nicht übel."

John hatte jedoch bei dieser Frage das Gefühl bekommen als wenn etwas begonnen hätte ihn zu umkreisen und darauf wartete ihn anfallen zu können.

„Mein Arzt..."

Diesmal blieb Tulos stumm, er schien wie John keine Ahnung zu haben.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen. Vielleicht Dr. Nistra? Oder Dr. Enval?"

Die Namen sagten John nichts und doch wurde ihm mulmig zumute.

„Dr. Kustain?"

Dr. Kustain. Schlagartig wurde John sich seiner Situation wieder bewusst. Er hatte nachgegeben! Wie nur hatte er es dazu nur kommen lassen können? Was, wenn Dr. Kustain ihn so entdeckt hätte?

Er fühlte sich als wenn er gerade den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hätte.

Sein Gesicht musste seine Gefühle deutlich wieder spiegeln, den die beiden Männer sahen ihn besorgt an. „John, geht's dir gut?"

„Soll ich vielleicht Ihren Arzt rufen?"

„Nein!" Seine Stimme klang panisch. Das was er jetzt am wenigsten brauchte war dieser Arzt. „Nein, ich... Mir geht's gut, ich..." Verwirrt und Kopflos hatte John sich erhoben.

Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren! Wie hatte das nur passieren können? All das, was er vor ein paar Minuten nicht einmal definieren konnte, ergab nun einen schrecklichen Sinn. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Benommen taumelte er zurück und stieß dabei seinen Stuhl um. Zwei Pfleger waren inzwischen auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und bahnten sich ihren Weg zu ihm. Zu Tulos Neffen gewandt fragten sie was passiert wäre. „Ich glaube diesem Mann geht es nicht sehr gut."

„Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern, keine Sorge!" John erkannte Kestans Stimme, die ungewohnt höflich klang.

Immer noch vollkommen schockiert spürte er wie er fortgezogen wurde. „Was soll das, wo bringt ihr mich hin? Wo bringt ihr mich hin!?" Seine Stimme war zu einem verzweifelten Schrei geworden. „Bringt mich nicht zu ihm!"

Am Rande bemerkte er, dass jeder ihn inzwischen anstarrte. „Helfen sie mir! Bitte! Er ist wahnsinnig, er hat mich unter Drogen gesetzt!"

„Nun ist aber gut, John! Was sollen den die Leute von dir denken?"

Aber es war ihm egal wie er auf die Leute wirkte. Selbst in dem Schockzustand in dem er sich gerade befand wusste er, dass dies seine letzte Möglichkeit auf Rettung war. Er musste nur einen überzeugen. „Helfen Sie mir hier raus! Ich bin nicht krank! Er hat mir das angetan! Er war es! Helfen Sie mir!"

Doch niemand half ihm, niemand reagierte auf seine verzweifelten Schreie. Die Blicke, die er wahrnehmen konnte, waren voller Mitleid. Auch Tulos Neffe sah ihm mit diesem Ausdruck hinterher. Aber er brauchte kein Mitleid! Er brauchte Hilfe!

„Bitte..."

Aber als er den Aufenthaltsraum verlassen hatte musste er sich eingestehen, dass es von Anfang an aussichtslos gewesen war.

Die beiden Pfleger brachten ihn Kommentarlos zurück in sein Zimmer und schlossen ihn ein. Vielleicht lag dieses ungewohnte Verhalten an den Besuchern, aber eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle für John.

Unbewusst fing er wieder damit an, seinen linken Arm abzutasten. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass er noch einmal die Kontrolle verlieren würde! Ihm war klar das man ihn zu Dr. Kustain bringen würde sobald die Besucher wieder fort waren. Und was dann passieren würde, daran wollte er nicht einmal denken.

Verdutzt blickte er auf seinen Arm. War das eine kleine Unebenheit gewesen? Er versuchte die Stelle auszumachen an der er sie gespürt hatte, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Vermutlich hatte er sich getäuscht.

Resigniert setzte er sich und schloss seine Augen. Wie lange würde er noch hier sein? Und wie lange würde er noch in der Lage sein sich diese Frage stellen zu können?

* * *

_tbc_


	15. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

Es war früher Nachmittag geworden als Elizabeth sich mit den anderen erneut in Lema einfand. In ihrer kurzen Zeit in Atlantis hatten sie versucht ihre Ausgangssituation zu verbessern, doch ließen die Erfolge leider auf sich warten.

Dr. Taylor war wieder zu Bewusstsein gelangt und so hatte man ihn endlich über das Geschehene befragen können. Doch seine Informationen waren ernüchternd gewesen. Er hatte von Sheppard und Forres weder etwas gesehen noch gehört.

Rodney hatte versucht den Lebenszeichendetektor zu modifizieren um so die störenden Signale zu umgehen. Doch es war vergebens gewesen. Und nach dem Blick, den Elizabeth in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, hatte er auch nicht wirklich an einen Erfolg geglaubt.

Auch Teyla und Ronon waren nicht untätig gewesen. Sie hatten sich erneut mit Buros unterhalten damit er ihnen den genauen Ort seines Treffens mit Kestan beschreiben konnte. Doch als sie die Stelle gefunden hatten, mussten sie feststellen das auch das sie nicht weiter brachte. Es war eine dunkle, unscheinbare Gasse die eindeutig nur als neutraler Treffpunkt diente.

Es war zum verzweifeln. All ihre Bemühungen waren erfolglos geblieben. So blieb ihnen nur noch ein erneuter Versuch die Ministerin von ihrem Anliegen zu überzeugen. Elizabeth hatte versucht sich ein Konzept für diese Situation zurecht zulegen, doch musste sie sich eingestehen das es am Ende doch nur auf eine Tatsache hinauslief; entweder man hörte sie an, oder man ließ sie gar nicht erst vorsprechen.

Als sie sich erneut zum Regierungsgebäude aufmachten meinte Major Lorne: „Und was ist, wenn wir uns ein paar Jumper nehmen und mit ihnen die Stadt absuchen?"

Rodney, der direkt neben ihnen ging, antwortete ihm: „Das würde nichts bringen! Die Sensoren der Jumper würden genauso gestört werden wie unsere Lebenszeichendedektoren."

„Und wenn wir die Stadtbewohner befragen würden? Irgendjemand wird diesen Kestan doch wohl kennen."

„Dieses Verhalten würde sicherlich nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben, Major. Und wir können es nicht riskieren das man uns den Zugang zu dieser Welt verwehrt, solange wir Sheppard und Forres nicht gefunden haben." Elizabeth Eindruck der Ministerin und des Sicherheitsberaters sagten ihr deutlich,s das man sie nicht willkürlich durch die Stadt laufen lassen würde wenn sie ihre Suche starten würden.

„Wir werden nicht ohne sie gehen. Ganz gleich was die Regierung davon hält." Ronons Hand ruhte auf seiner Waffe.

„Ich hoffe sehr das wir friedlich zu einer Einigung kommen werden."

„Glauben Sie das wirklich, Dr. Weir?" In Teylas Augen lag leichter Zweifel.

„Noch haben wir die Möglichkeit dazu. Und ich habe nicht vor eher zu gehen bis man uns angehört hat." Und damit betraten sie erneut das Regierungsgebäude.

oOo

Zwei Stunden später warteten sie immer noch in der Empfangshalle auf jemanden der bereit dazu war mit ihnen zu reden. Man hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass die Ministerin sie nicht empfangen würde. Und auch ihre Bemühungen Sicherheitsberater Aston erneut zu treffen waren fruchtlos geblieben. Also warteten sie. Irgendwann musste sich ja jemand zeigen.

„Glauben Sie, das noch jemand kommen wird?" Sie alle hatten sich auf bequemen, üppigen grauen Sitzmöbeln niedergelassen und hingen schweigend ihren Gedanken nach, als Teyla Elizabeth ansprach.

„Irgendwann müssen sie jemanden vorbei schicken." Nach einem kurzen Moment fuhr sie fort. „Ich verstehe nicht warum man uns nicht einfach die Adresse dieses Mannes gibt. Wir wollen doch nichts weiter als ihm ein paar Fragen stellen."

Major Lorne stimmte Elizabeth zu. „Ja, man könnte meinen das wir ihn gleich erschießen würden sobald wir wissen wo er zu finden ist."

„Dieses Volk hat ein sonderbares Rechtssystem. Es verbietet ihnen Unschuldige ohne Meldung eines kriminellen Verdachts in einem Zusammenhang zu einem Verbrechen zu sehen. Ich verstehe den Grund dafür nicht. Sagte die Ministerin nicht, das die Wahrheit stets an erster Stelle stehen soll?" Fragend blickte Teyla in die Runde. „Immerhin haben wir berechtigte Zweifel an der Integrität dieses Mannes."

„Ja, das hier ist kein sehr Außenwelt freundlicher Ort." Kaum hatte Rodney seinen letzten Satz beendet als sich endlich eine Tür öffnete und ein junger Mann zu ihnen trat.

„Guten Tag! Sicherheitsberater Aston schickt mich zu Ihnen um Ihnen auszurichten, dass Ihre Bemühungen zwecklos sind. Er hat seinen Entschluss kundgetan und wird diesen nicht ändern und bittet Sie daher Einsicht zu zeigen und unsere Welt zu verlassen."

Wie die anderen hatte sich auch Elizabeth bei der Ankunft des Mannes erhoben. Sie trat vor, als sie ihre nächsten Worte an den grau gekleideten Mann richtete. „Wir verstehen seinen Standpunkt. Aber er muss auch unseren verstehen. Wir werden erst von hier fort gehen wenn wir diese Auskunft über den Mann namens Kestan erhalten haben."

„Ich bitte Sie, seinen Sie Vernünftig! Ziehen Sie sich nicht den Zorn unserer Regierung zu. Noch ist man Ihnen wohl gesonnen, aber durch Ihr Beharren auf diese Information verschlechtern Sie nur Ihre eigene Position." Eindringlich klangen die Worte des jungen Mannes.

„Es tut mir leid, aber wir können nicht gehen solange unsere Männer noch dort draußen festgehalten werden."

„Lassen Sie es gut sein, Elizabeth! Man hat uns nur einen Laufburschen geschickt. Ihm ist es doch egal, was aus unseren Freunden wird!" Rodney schien seine Geduld verloren zu haben.

„Mit Verlaub, aber ich bin kein Laufbursche. Ich arbeite für den Sicherheitsberater und bekleide eine sehr gute Position in seinem Stab." Der junge Mann wirkte nicht gekränkt, oder verletzt. Aber er schien seinen eigenen Standpunkt verdeutlichen zu wollen. „Ich kann meinen Vorgesetzten in seiner Aussage nur unterstützen. Aber ich verstehe Ihren Wunsch Ihre Freunde zu befreien. Doch leider sehe ich keine Lösung für dieses Problem."

„Ach ja? Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich! Sie würden uns doch auch nicht helfen wenn es Ihrem Vorgesetzten egal wäre was Sie tun!"

Damit war der Wissenschaftler zu weit gegangen. „Dr. McKay!" Elizabeth wusste zwar, dass sie das Gesagte nicht mehr Rückgängig machen konnte, hoffte aber Rodney von weiteren solcher Aussagen abzuhalten.

Der junge Mann schien jedoch nicht wütend über die Worte zu sein. Genau genommen sah er Rodney ziemlich erstaunt an. „Ihr Name lautet Dr. McKay?"

Irritiert blickte Rodney in das junge Gesicht des Mannes. „Ja."

„Sie sind Dr. Rodney McKay, der brillanteste Wissenschaftler den diese Galaxie je gesehen hat?"

Mit einer Mischung aus Verunsicherung und Schmeichelung antwortete Rodney: „Ja, der bin ich!"

Aber woher wusste der junge Mann das? Weder Elizabeth, noch einer von den anderen hatte erwähnt das Rodney Wissenschaftler wäre. Oder der brillanteste überhaupt. Und gerade das sollte man ihm generell nicht allzu oft sagen um ihn nicht abheben zu lassen.

Rodney schien seine Verunsicherung abgelegt zu haben. „Mein Ruf ist wohl schon weiter vorgedrungen als ich angenommen hatte!" Elizabeth konnte sehen wie er kurz vor einem Höhen Flug stand.

„Das können Sie doch nicht wirklich erst meinen! Seien Sie nicht lächerlich, Doktor!" Der Gesichtsausdruck Major Lornes zeigte ganz deutlich was er von dieser Sache hielt.

Und in der tat schien Rodney zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass diese Möglichkeit unwahrscheinlich war. Zu unwahrscheinlich.

Elizabeth formulierte schließlich die Frage die sie sich alle stellten. „Woher wissen Sie von Dr. McKay?"

Immer noch perplex setzte sich den junge Mann auf einen Hocker und fuhr sich abwesend und ungläubig über seine Stirn. Er schien ihre Frage nicht gehört zu haben.

Noch halb in Gedanken wendete er sich erneut an Rodney. „Sie essen gerne blauen Nachtisch?"

Woher wusste diese Person davon? Wie konnte er an eine so persönliche Information gelangen? Elizabeth konnte sehen wie sich Rodney die gleichen Fragen stellte. Und nicht nur in seinem Gesicht konnte sie Verwirrung erkennen.

Der junge Mann musste Rodneys Gesichtsausdruck als ein „Ja" gewertet haben. Zu sich selbst sagte er: „Ich dachte er redet Unsinn..."

Konnte das etwa, sollte das etwa bedeuten das dieses Mann mir Sheppard oder Forres gesprochen hatte? Hatten sie endlich eine Spur? Doch in wie weit war dieser Mann darin verwickelt? Sein mehr als erstaunter Blick sagte Elizabeth, dass er nicht involviert sein konnte. Warum sonst sollte er ihnen überhaupt etwas mitteilen?

„Wovon sprechen Sie?" Elizabeth einfache Frage ließ den in Gedanken versunkenen Mann wieder zu sich kommen. „Oh, verzeihen Sie mir bitte. Aber die Tatsache, das Sie", dabei deutete er auf Rodney, „wirklich existieren ist ziemlich überraschend für mich! Ich habe erst Heute kurz nach Mittag meinen Onkel besucht und dabei einen Mann kennen gelernt, der von Ihnen gesprochen hat. Sein Name ist John."

Ihren Gesichtern zu urteilen war klar, dass sie alle das gleiche dachten. Sie hatten jemanden vor sich sitzen, der den Aufenthaltsort von Col. Sheppard wusste. Dementsprechend musste Sergeant Forres auch an diesem Ort sein. Endlich bot sich ihnen eine Möglichkeit ihre vermissten Leute nach Hause zu bringen und die Schrecken der letzten Tage hinter sich zu bringen!

Doch Elizabeth wurde sich einer ganz anderen Sache bewusste. „Verstehen Sie diese Frage bitte nicht falsch, aber wie konnten Sie ihn sehen, oder auch nur mit ihm sprechen? Nach unseren Informationen werden er und ein weiterer Mann hier gefangen gehalten."

„Ja, ich verstehe das dies verdächtig auf Sie wirken muss. Sehen Sie, er ist in der Heilanstalt unserer Stadt untergebracht. Es ist ein reiner Zufall das ich ihn Heute dort gesehen habe. Wie ich Ihnen schon sagte besuchte ich meinen Onkel, er ist dort Patient. Er stellte mir seinen Freund John vor. Er ist wohl erst vor kurzem aufgenommen worden. Ich hielt ihn für einen bedauernswerten, kranken Mann. Aber nun muss ich feststellen das er gar nicht verrückt ist!"

Verrückt? Heilanstalt? Das hörte sich nicht gut in Elizabeth Ohren an.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Auch in Teylas Stimme lag deutliche Besorgnis.

Der junge Mann senkte seinen Blick zu Boden und antwortete nicht sofort. Ein ungutes Zeichen. „Ich fürchte nicht sehr gut. Ich habe schon viele Patienten während meiner Besuche dort gesehen. Und er wirkte auf mich wie einer, der dort nicht mehr raus kommen würde. Nach all den Jahren finde ich es noch immer erschreckend zu sehen, wie Menschen ihren Verstand verlieren. Doch ich hatte stets den Glauben das diesen Personen dort geholfen wird. Aber wie ich jetzt feststellen muss, lag ich da wohl falsch."

Es blieb einen Moment still und jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach bis der junge Mann erneut sprach. „Das würde auch Johns Verhalten erklären, als ich Dr. Kustain erwähnte. Nach seiner Reaktion zu urteilen ist dieser Arzt dafür Verantwortlich."

„Den würde ich mir mal gerne vorknöpfen." Ronon wirkte mit seiner grimmige Entschlossenheit bereit dazu den Arzt sofort aufzusuchen.

„Nein, ich bitte Sie keinen Ärger zu machen! Ich werde Ihnen helfen Ihre Freunde von dort zu befreien. Doch überlassen Sie mir den Rest. Ich werde Dr. Kustain anschuldigen und er wird gemäß unseren Gesetzten bestraft werden."

Es war Ronon anzusehen, das er nur ungern darauf verzichten wollte diesen „Arzt" selbst in die Finder zu bekommen. Aber sie sollten dem jungen Mann in dieser Hinsicht entgegen kommen.

„Einverstanden. Ihr Rechtssystem wird Strafe genug sein." Ronon wirkte nicht gerade begeistert, nickte Elizabeth jedoch zu.

Jetzt mussten sie nur noch einen Plan haben um Sheppard und Forres aus dieser Heilanstalt zu befreien.

Major Lorne schien sich auch schon mit diesem Gedanken zu befassen. „Können Sie uns eine Beschreibung dieser Heilanstalt liefern?"

„Ich kann Ihnen die Grundrisse des Gebäudes besorgen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns in zwei Stunden in einem Gasthaus nahe dem Ring der Vorfahren treffen um alles weitere zu besprechen. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, das wir im geheimen handeln müssen. Meine Regierung würde dieses Verhalten nicht billigen."

Elizabeth war froh über das Vertrauen, dass der junge Mann ihnen entgegen brachte und seine Bereitschaft sie zu unterstützen. „Ich danke Ihnen! Und ich kenne noch nicht einmal Ihren Namen!"

„Osos. Es ist mir eine Ehre Ihnen im Namen der Wahrheit zu helfen!"

oOo

Als sie sich am Abend zurück nach Atlantis begaben hatten sie mit Osos Hilfe einen Plan ausgearbeitet, den sie in den frühen Morgenstunden ausführen wollten. Endlich hatten sie ein Ziel für ihre Rettungsmission. Und Morgen schon würden die Schrecken der letzten Tage endlich ein Ende finden. Das hofften sie zumindest.

* * *

_tbc_


	16. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15**

Wie verabredet durchschritt Elizabeth mit zwei Soldaten in den frühen Morgenstunden das Stargate, um sich später erneut mit der Ministerin zu treffen. Über sich konnte sie kurz einen Jumper hören, der sich schnell entfernte.

Um keinen Verdacht zu erregen war Elizabeth erneute nach Lema gekommen. Eine Aktivierung des Stargates, ohne das jemand hindurch käme, würde sofort Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wie Osos ihnen Gestern mitgeteilt hatte. Deshalb hatte Elizabeth sich entschlossen, als Tarnung ihrer Rettungsmission, erneut offiziell durch das Gate zu treten. Es gefiel ihr zwar nicht die Ministerin mit ihrem Plan zu hintergehen, doch war es ihre einzige Möglichkeit. Und wenn alles gut ginge würde auch niemand etwas bemerken.

Auch bot sich Elizabeth so die Chance die gespannte Situation mit der Ministerin zu entschärfen und sich für ihr forsches Benehmen zu entschuldigen.

In dieser Galaxie, mehr noch als an anderen Orten, hatte Elizabeth feststellen müssen, dass es immer besser war mehr Freunde als Feinde zu haben. Zugegebener Maßen war der Start ihrer Bekanntschaft mit der Ministerin etwas holprig verlaufen und Elizabeth wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und diesen Umstand nun bereinigen.

In ein paar Stunden, zu einer vereinbarten Zeit, würde sie zurück nach Atlantis gehen und so dem Jumper erneut die Möglichkeit geben unbemerkt durch das Stargate zu fliegen.

Ein leichter Wind spielte ihr um das Gesicht als sie in den fast noch dunklen Himmel blickte. Sie hatte noch Zeit bevor sie zur Ministerin gehen konnte. Mit den ersten Morgenstrahlen hatten Besucher die Möglichkeit bei ihr vorsprechen.

Doch bis dahin würde noch etwas Zeit vergehen. Osos hatte ihnen erzählt dass das kleine Gasthaus, in dem sie sich Gestern getroffen hatten, schon früh öffnete.

Elizabeth machte sich dorthin auf den Weg und versuchte sich nicht all zu viele Sorgen zu machen. Es würde bestimmt alles gut gehen, sie hatten einen guten Plan. Und doch würde sie froh sein wenn sie über den Erfolg ihrer Rettungsmission wusste.

oOo

Es herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre in dem Jumper als sie zum Landeanflug auf den Eingangsbereich der Heilanstalt ansetzten. Es war nicht schwer gewesen das Gebäude ausfindig zu machen, denn es stand mit seinen geraden, weißen Mauern im starken Kontrast zum Rest der Stadt.

Während des Fluges war es sehr still gewesen. Wie die anderen auch hatte Teyla sich Gedanken darüber gemacht was sie genau erwarten würde. Osos Worten zufolge war John in keiner guten Verfassung. Und sie bezweifelte, dass es Sergeant Forres in dieser Hinsicht besser ging.

Major Lorne hatte den Jumper sanft gelandet und drehte sich daraufhin zu ihnen, um den Plan ein letztes mal durchzusehen. „Ok, sie wissen wie es läuft. Dr. Beckett, Dr. McKay, Ronon, Sie werden sich um Sergeant Forres kümmern und anschließend sämtliche Aufzeichnungen aus Dr. Kustains Büro holen. Teyla und ich werden Col. Sheppard befreien. Da wir keinen Funk einsetzen können ist jeder auf sich gestellt. Gibt es noch Fragen?"

Sie waren den Plan oft durchgegangen und hatte alle Eventualitäten besprochen, so dass Major Lorne nur entschlossene Blicke als Antwort bekam.

„Gut! Wir treffen uns alle wieder im Jumper. Viel Glück!" Und damit machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Das Schloss der Eingangstür des Gebäudes hatten sie schnell überwunden und konnten so in ein großes Foyer treten. Der Empfangsbereich war zu dieser frühen Stunde verlassen als Major Lorne zu ihm schritt und einen verborgenen Schrank öffnete. Grinsend hielt er zwei Schlüsselbunde in der Hand. „Das durfte einiges leichter machen!"

Osos hatte ihnen erzählt das die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie ein General-Schlüsselbund dort finden konnten, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher gewesen. Bei einem seiner Besuche hatte er einmal gesehen wie ein Pfleger von dort einen Schlüssel holte. Und diese Information hatte sich nun für sie ausgezahlt und würde ihnen ihre Arbeit erleichtern.

Lautlos folgte Teyla den anderen durch weitere Türen, Flure und schließlich eine Treppe hinauf. Laut Grundriss sollte sich hier eine Pflegerstation befinden. Und tatsächlich, als sie um die Ecke bogen sahen sie den gesuchten Raum.

Während sie und Ronon draußen Wache hielten, suchten die anderen nach der Patientenliste um so den genauen Aufenthaltsort von Sheppard, Forres und Dr. Kustains Büro herauszufinden.

„Hier ist es."

Teyla konnte Rodneys Stimme aus dem Raum kaum hören.

„Major, Sie müssen den Flur immer weiter gerade aus bis zu seinem Ende gehen und dann Rechts abbiegen. Es ist die fünfte Tür auf der Linken Seite."

„Verstanden."

Mit einem Nicken gebot Lorne Teyla ihm zu folgen. Und kurz darauf hatten sich die anderen von ihnen getrennt.

Alles war still als sie durch die leeren, weißen Flure liefen.

Schließlich erreichten sie die von Rodney genannte Tür. Vorsichtig spähte Teyla durch das kleine Fenster. Die ersten Morgenstrahlen erleuchteten bereits den kleinen Raum. Das Bett, das sie sah, war leer. Doch konnte sie an dessen Fußende einen ihr vertrauten Haarschopf aus machen, den sie überall wieder erkennen würde.

Mit einem Nicken bestätigte sie Lorne das sie John gefunden hatten. Leise schloss der Major die Tür auf und Teyla trat in das Zimmer.

Sie sah das John sich in eine kleine Nische zwischen Bett und Wand gezwängt hatte. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Colonel Sheppard?"

Sein Anblick erschreckte sie. Er hatte eine ungesund blasse Gesichtsfarbe und seine Augen waren rot gerändert. Auch sah er dünner aus als gewohnt.

„John?"

Noch immer regte sich der Angesprochene nicht, oder schien überhaupt mitzubekommen das sie anwesend war. Besorgt blickte sie zu Major Lorne, der in der Tür Wache hielt. Doch dieser konnte John von seiner Position aus nicht sehen.

Als sie sich wieder John zu wandte konnte sie erkennen, dass er damit beschäftigt war in einer von zahlreichen blutigen Kratz wunden an seinem linken Oberarm zu stochern.

„John, wir sind gekommen um Sie zu befreien." Sie war direkt vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen um in seiner Augenhöhe zu sein. „Wir werden Sie nach Hause bringen!"

Endlich reagierte John. Aus seinen glasigen Augen sah er sie an.

„Nein."

Seine Stimme klang abwesend. Und sie konnte sehen, dass er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Arm richtete und sich eine neue Wunde zufügte.

Teyla hatte sich die schlimmsten Vorstellungen gemacht in welcher Verfassung sie Col. Sheppard anfinden würden. Doch die Wirklichkeit stellte sie alle in den Schatten. Und auf den Umstand das er sich weigern würde mit ihnen zu kommen, war sie am aller wenigsten vorbereitet gewesen.

„John, ich weiß nicht was man Ihnen angetan hat, aber vertrauen Sie mir. Wir werden Sie zurück nach Atlantis bringen." Entschlossen hatte sie sich aufgerichtet und John an seinem Rechten Arm mit in die Höhe gezogen.

Doch er schien immer noch nicht gewillt zu sein mit ihnen zu kommen. Er befreite sich aus Teylas Griff und wich zurück an die Wand. „Sie sind nicht real. Ich werde nicht nachgeben. Er wird nicht gewinnen..."

John hielt sie ganz offensichtlich für eine Halluzination, eine Wahnvorstellung. Das erklärte sein Verhalten. Und doch machte es vieles schwieriger. Wie sollte Teyla ihn nur überzeugen mitzukommen? Wenn sie ihn einfach mit nehmen würden wäre das Risiko groß, dass er die Mission gefährden könnte.

Es war schrecklich für Teyla John in diesem Hilflosen Zustand zu sehen.

„Hören Sie mir zu, John! Wir sind wirklich hier, wir sind real. Wir wissen das Dr. Kustain hierfür verantwortlich ist, dass er Ihnen das angetan hat!" Sie konnte sehen wie ihre Worte anfingen eine Wirkung zu zeigen. „Kommen Sie einfach mit uns, wir werden Sie hier raus bringen!"

Und als sie ihn erneut am Arm packte, wehrte er sich nicht mehr.

Kaum waren sie ein paar Schritte aus dem Zimmer getreten als ein weiteres Problem auftauchte. Drei Männer kamen ihnen vom Ende des Flures entgegen.

„Was tun Sie da?"

Da sie und Major Lorne John in die Mitte genommen hatten um ihn in seiner schwachen Verfassung zu stützen, waren sie in ihrem Handelsspielraum eingeschränkt. Gerade als sie John nahe der Wand los ließen, stürzten sich auch schon zwei der weiß gekleideten Männer auf sie bevor sie diese mit ihren Stunnern ausschalten konnten.

Mit einem gezielten Schlag schaffte es einer der grobschlächtigen aussehenden Männer Teylas Waffe außer Reichweite zu befördern. Sie musste einige Schläge ihres Gegners einstecken, bevor auch sie ein paar Treffer landen konnte.

Am Rande bemerkte sie wie Major Lorne nach ein paar guten Schlägen unglücklich im Gesicht getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging. Er versuchte wieder auf zustehen, doch sein Gegner nutzte die Gelegenheit und versetzte dem Major mehrere Tritte, bis er sich nicht mehr rührte.

Sie selbst schien in ihrem Kampf die Oberhand zu gewinnen, ihr letzter Schlag hatte ihren Gegner staucheln lassen. Doch bevor sie ihn ganz ausschalten konnte wurde sie von hinten gepackt und festgehalten. Sie konnte sich nicht aus dem kräftigen Griff befreien und hatte dem Schlag ihres Gegenübers nichts entgegen zu setzen.

„Ich mag es nicht wenn man mich schlägt." Die Stimme des Mannes klang gefährlich und noch einmal schlug er ihr mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht. „John hier kann dir das sicherlich bestätigen, nicht wahr?"

Sie sah wie John mit seinem glasigen Blick in das Gesicht des Mannes blickte, aber nichts erwiderte.

Der unbeteiligte dritte Mann, der sich die ganze Zeit über im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, ging nun auf John zu und fasste ihn ins Auge. Die Szenerie vor ihm ignorierte er völlig.

Teyla konnte ein freundliches Lächeln in dem Gesicht des etwas fünfzig jährigen Mannes erkennen als dieser sich an John wendete. „Was sehen Sie sich dort an, John?"

Teyla konnte sehen wie sich der Angesprochene langsam zu dem Mann umdrehte.

„Kämpfen Sie etwa noch immer dagegen an? Sie wissen das sie den Kampf verlieren werden, dass sie die Kontrolle verlieren werden."

Teyla glaubte zu erahnen wer dieser Mann sein musste. Es konnte sich nur um Dr. Kustain handeln, derjenige, der für Johns entsetzlichen Zustand verantwortlich war. Sie verstand nicht wie ein Mensch so grausam sein und einen gesunden Mann in so eine Verfassung bringen konnte. Und das Lächeln im Gesicht dieses Arztes sagte ihr deutlich, dass er sogar noch Freude daran empfand.

„Sie wissen das ich Ihnen helfen kann. Ich kann Ihre Leiden beenden. Und Sie wollen doch das es aufhört."

Teyla konnte sehen wie sich Johns Blick von dem Arzt abwandte und er sich langsam an der Wand hinter ihm hinunter gleiten ließ.

„Nein..."

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, das Flüstern eines Mannes, der wusste das er sich nicht länger wehren konnte.

„Sie haben es ja so gewollt, John. Ich habe Ihnen die Wahl gelassen." Der Arzt stand nun direkt von ihm. „Aber falls Sie sich doch noch umentscheiden wollen, gebe ich Ihnen eine letzte Möglichkeit dazu. Wenn ich von Ihnen habe was ich will dürfen Sie gehen."

„Hören Sie nicht auf Ihn, John!" Doch ein weiterer Schlag brachte Teyla zum Schweigen.

Sie musste etwas unternehmen, aber ihr waren die Hände gebunden. Und Major Lorne lag noch immer bewusstlos neben ihr. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als dem Geschehen vor ihr hilflos zu zusehen.

John indes hatte sich nicht gerührt, so dass Dr. Kustain erneut das Wort ergriff. „Nun, dann werde ich ihre Qualen auf eine andere Art beenden müssen." Und aus seiner Tasche zog er eine Spritze.

„Was tun Sie da? Was haben Sie mit ihm vor?" Doch wieder wurde Teyla brutal zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Sei lieber ruhig wenn du dich an deinem Gesicht noch etwas erfreuen willst!" Der grobschlächtige Kerl meinte es ernst, das war eindeutig.

Der kleine Tumult hatte den Arzt nicht einmal zu ihnen blicken lassen. Sie sah wie er in aller Ruhe den Schutz von der Nadel abzog. „Nur noch diese letzte Injektion, John und Sie werden nie wieder aus Ihren Wahnvorstellungen aufwachen können! Sie werden sich einfach Verlieren und mir endlich mitteilen was ich wissen will. Glauben Sie mir, sie werden nicht länger leiden müssen!"

Teyla sah wie er die Spritze hob.

„Tun Sie das nicht!"

Als nächstes spürte sie wie sie ein Ellbogen hart im Gesicht traf und sie auf dem Boden landete. Einen Moment später hörte sie einen Schuss. Sie sah wie das Lächeln auf Dr. Kustain Gesicht erstarb und er bewusstlos zu Boden stürzte. Zwei weitere Schüsse erklangen und kurz darauf hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme.

„Alles in Ordnung? Ich dachte ich sehe mal nach, wo sie so lange bleiben." Ronon war zu ihr gekommen und hielt ihr eine Hand entgegen.

„Jetzt schon! Danke!" Und sie ließ sich von ihm in die Höhe ziehen.

„Kein Problem."

Teyla sah wie Ronon zu Major Lorne trat, der langsam wieder zu sich zu kam. Sie selbst war zu John getreten, der seinen Blick auf den bewusstlosen Dr. Kustain gerichtet hatte. Erneut ließ sie sich neben ihm in die Hocke gleiten.

„Das passiert wirklich, oder?" Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von dem Arzt abgewandt.

„Ja, es ist wirklich. Und es ist endlich vorbei, John."

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und sie glaubte tiefe Erleichterung in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.

„Und jetzt werden wir von hier verschwinden!"

Gemeinsam mit Major Lorne führten sie John durch die noch immer leeren Flure. Dabei trugen sie ihn mehr als das sie ihn stützten. Unterwegs hatte Teyla Ronons besorgte Blicke bemerkt, mit denen er John ansah. Er hatte bis jetzt kein Wort dazu gesagt. Aber als sie aufbrechen wollten, hatten er den bewusstlosen Arzt mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Hasses bedacht.

Als sie auf ihrem Weg die Tür zur Treppe passierten, erklang plötzlich ein lautes Alarmsignal. Im Laufschritt schafften sie es bis in den Eingangsbereich zu kommen, bevor sie jemand aufhalten konnte.

Mit ein paar Schüssen ihrer Stunner konnten sie sich ihren Weg frei schießen und so das Gebäude verlassen.

Als sie den Jumper erreichten konnte Teyla sehen wie sich Dr. Beckett bereits um Sergeant Forres kümmerte. Dieser war bewusstlos und die konzentrierte Arbeit Carsons sagte ihr, dass sein Zustand ernst sein musste.

Sie setzten John auf einen der Plätze im hinteren Bereich und Major Lorne begab sich zur Steuerung. Kurz darauf spürte sie wie der Jumper abhob.

Zu Rodney gewandt fragte sie: „Wie geht es dem Sergeant?"

„Nicht sehr gut. Als wir ihn fanden ragten mehr Schläuche aus ihm heraus, als es bei einem gesunden Menschen der Fall sein sollte. Carson meint das sein Körper auf irgendetwas reagiere und sein Zustand kritisch sei."

Teyla konnte sehen wie Rodney John ins Auge fasste. „Was haben die ihnen nur angetan? Wie kann man so etwas nur tun?"

Doch auch sie hatte keine Antwort auf diese Fragen.

Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr das sie noch etwa eine Stunde Zeit hatten bevor Elizabeth das Stargate für sie aktivieren würde. Sie war froh das dieser Alptraum zu ende war, doch irgendwie wollte sich die Freude nicht in ihr ausbreiten. Zu bedrückt war die Stimmung um sie herum. Zu sehr wirkte dieser Sieg wie eine Niederlage.

Ihr Blick blieb an John hängen. Seine Erlebnisse mussten furchtbar gewesen sein. Und nun konnte sie auch verstehen wieso dieser Bericht, den Rodney entdeckt hatte, eine freiwillige Aussage von ihm gewesen war. Er musste geglaubt haben mit einem von ihnen zu sprechen und nicht mit Dr. Kustain.

Sie sah wie er wieder damit begann in den Wunden seines Armes zu kratzen.

„John, was tun Sie da?"

Ohne aufzublicken antwortete er ihr. „Da ist irgendetwas."

„Sie sollten sich das Dr. Beckett ansehen lassen. Er wird ihnen helfen."

Mit einen sehr sonderbaren Gesichtsausdruck blickte er sie an, hörte aber auf.

„Wundervoll. Sie haben ihn schon soweit gebracht das er sich selbst verstümmelt." Rodneys gewohnt sarkastischer Tonfall wirkte bei dieser Aussage ungewohnt besorgt.

„Oh, verdammt! Herzstillstand! Wir müssen den Sergeant wieder beleben!" Carsons Stimme drückte eine Hartnäckigkeit aus die deutlich machte, dass er es nicht zulassen würde seinen Patienten zu verlieren. „Wir sind nicht soweit gekommen damit sie mir jetzt unter den Händen weg sterben, mein Junge!"

Alle Augen waren auf Dr. Beckett und seine Bemühungen den Sergeant wieder zurück ins Leben zu holen gerichtet.

Teyla sah wie sich Forres Körper unter den Stromschlägen, die sein Herz wieder zum schlagen bringen sollten, aufbäumte. Doch noch immer war nur der durchgängige Ton des Herzmonitors zu hören.

„Komm schon, du schaffst es!"

Als Teyla nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass es noch eine Rettung für den Sergeant geben würde, hörten sie endlich wieder einen Herzschlag.

„Ja, gut so!"

Teyla sah, wie Carson die Atmung und den Herzschlag noch einmal selbst überprüfte. Kurz darauf wandte sich Carson ihnen freudig zu. „Er wird es schaffen, er ist ein zäher Junge!"

Carsons Freude war ansteckend und letztlich verflog die bedrückende Stimmung. Endlich breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern ein Lächeln aus. Sie hatten es geschafft! Sie hatten alle Vermissten befreit und konnten sie nun endlich wieder sicher nach Atlantis bringen!

Als Carson sich sicher war das Forres Zustand stabil war, wandte er sich John zu.

„Der Colonel steht unter sehr starken Drogeneinfluss. Solang wir nicht wissen was ihm verabreicht wurde kann ich nichts für ihn tun. Er scheint in keiner akuten Gefahr zu schweben, obwohl er sehr geschwächt ist. Aber die Menge der ihm verabreichten Drogen macht mir Sorgen. Genaueres kann ich erst in Atlantis sagen." Sein Blick fiel auf den mit Kratz wunden übersäten Arm seines Patienten. „Was haben wir denn hier?"

„Col. Sheppard meint, das sich irgendetwas dort befinden würde. Er scheint versucht zu haben es zu finden."

„Dann werden wir uns das doch mal genauer ansehen."

Und tatsächlich, kurz drauf hatte Carson etwas entdeckt. „Sie waren nah dran, Colonel."

Und mit einer Pinzette förderte er einen kleinen Chip aus einer der Wunden. John schien nichts von alledem zu spüren, er zuckte nicht einmal.

„Das sieht mir ganz nach einem Sender aus. Rodney?"

Auch dieser warf einen Blick auf den kleinen Chip. „Ja, sieht ganz danach aus. Das würde erklären warum bei ihrer Flucht der Alarm losgegangen ist. Wahrscheinlich hat Sheppard schon öfters versucht zu fliehen." Rodney fasste den vor ihm sitzenden John ins Auge, doch dieser schien nichts von dem, was um ihn herum geschah, wahrzunehmen. „Jedenfalls als er noch in der Lage dazu war."

Carson verband Johns Wunden und kontrollierte noch einmal die Werte von Sergeant Forres als Major Lorne zur verabredeten Zeit den Jumper mit ihren so lange vermissten Männern endlich wieder nach Atlantis steuerte.

* * *

_tbc_


	17. Epilog

**Epilog**

Einen Tag später war Elizabeth auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation als Col. Caldwell sich zu ihr gesellte.

„Colonel! Wie geht es mit den Reparaturen an der Deadalus voran?"

„Sehr gut. Dank der Hilfe Ihrer Leute und Dr. McKay wird mein Schiff bald wieder einsatzbereit sein."

„Das freut mich zu hören."

Sie bogen in einen Korridor.

„Wie ich höre sind Sheppard, Forres und Taylor wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung."

„Ja, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Sie können sich gerne anschließen!"

„Mit Vergnügen!"

Schweigend folgten sie dem Gang Richtung Krankenstation. Letztendlich hatte sich doch alles zum Guten gewendet. Selbst Caldwell hatte seine Anschuldigungen gegen Col. Sheppard zurückgezogen, nachdem Elizabeth ihm die Unterlagen von Dr. Kustain vorgelegt hatte. Sie war froh gewesen, dass er seine Meinung über Sheppards Loyalität so schnell revidiert hatte und sich keine negativen Auswirkungen für den Colonel daraus ergaben.

Gemeinsam betraten sie schließlich die Krankenstation. Elizabeth konnte sehen das Carsons Patienten regen Besuch hatten.

Zu Dr. Taylor hatten sich zwei seiner Kollegen gesellt, die sich ausgiebig und fröhlich mit ihm unterhielten. Taylor war fast schon wieder so weit an seine Arbeit zu gehen, jedenfalls wenn es nach ihm ginge. Carson und Dr. Heightmeyer hatten ihm erklärt das er noch Ruhe bräuchte um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Doch gerade jetzt wirkte der Wissenschaftler wie die pure Lebensfreude in Person. Und wenn die sichtbaren Zeichen seiner Verhöre nicht wären würde sich auch Elizabeth fragen, was er auf der Krankenstation zu suchen hatte.

Neben Sergeant Forres Bett sah Elizabeth Teyla sitzen die sich mit dem angeschlagenen Mann unterhielt. Der Sergeant war Dr. Becketts Sorgenkind gewesen. Nach dem Herzstillstand war sein Kreislauf zwar stabil geblieben, doch hatte es Carson viel Arbeit gekostet den Fremdstoff, der seinen Körper mehr und mehr geschwächt hatte, aus seinem Organismus zu filtern. Nach Carsons Angaben war es die gleiche Droge die man John verabreicht hatte. Sie hätte zweifelsohne in gleicher Weise wie beim Colonel gewirkt, wenn Forres nicht allergisch auf sie reagiert hätte. Aber nachdem der Giftstoff aus Forres entfernt werden konnte, war er auf dem steten Weg der Besserung.

Neben Johns Krankenlager konnte Elizabeth Ronon und Rodney auf einem leeren Nachbarbett sitzen sehen. Ronon schien so etwas wie eine stumme Wache neben dem schlafenden Colonel zu halten. Rodney hingegen war etwas pragmatischer veranlagt und war in seinen Laptop vertieft, den er auf seinen Knien balancierte.

Es hatte Elizabeth kein Vergnügen bereitet über Johns Gesundheitszustand zu lesen. Wie es aussah hatte man ihn massiv unter Bewusstseins- und Wahrnehmungsstörende Drogen gesetzt, die seinem Körper erheblich zugesetzt hatten. Nach Carsons Aussage hätte eine weitere Injektion dieser Drogen zu irreparablen Hirnschäden geführt. Aber die gute Nachricht war, dass dieser Punkt zum Glück nicht überschritten wurde. Der Colonel würde zwar noch einige Zeit brauchen um die letzten Reste der Drogen aus seinem Körper abzubauen und sich wieder zu erholen, aber auch er würde genesen.

„Ah, Elizabeth! Col. Caldwell!" Carson war soeben aus seinem Büro gekommen. „Unseren Patienten geht es gut, sie sind alle auf dem Wege der Besserung. Und wie Sie sehen, können sie sich auch nicht über mangelnden Besuch beklagen!"

Unwillkürlich musste Elizabeth lächeln. Die letzten Tage waren nicht einfach gewesen. Zu Beginn dieses Schreckens hatte sie geglaubt keinen der vor ihr liegenden Männer je wieder zu sehen. Doch diese Zeit lag nun hinter ihnen. Es würde dauernd bis die Verletzungen und Narben verheilt sein würden, in körperlicher, wie seelischer Hinsicht. Aber gemeinsam würden sie daran arbeiten und schließlich das Geschehene endlich hinter sich lassen.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**A/N:** Vielen dank an all die jenigen von euch, die es bis zu Ende durchgehalten haben! Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch ein bischen aus dem Alltag entführen! ;-D


End file.
